High School and Demons just don't mix
by Shea279
Summary: meet shia saliano a 15 year old girl with a big secret.as she learns about the many dangers of the demon world and goes all out with her companions to save the human race,and her demon kingdom,what will she learn about herself and her neighbor?KuramaxOC
1. meet shia Saliano

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, yet i do own Shea.

ok, well, hope you like it, i revised the chapter, so it should be much easier to read now.

Told in Shea's P.O.V.

It also starts around the time of maze castle

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet Shia Saliano, Demon in Disguise.**

An annoying buzzing reached my ears. I sighed and lazily looked up at my alarm clock.6am,I swear making teens wake up at this time is just not legal. I pulled the covers farther up over my if on cue my older, human brother Bruno jumped into my room.

Who exactly am I?

My names Shea, well at least that's what demons call me.

It's complicated I guess. as a young Little demon, My father, King Yura, sent me to human world in a panicked attempt to save me in a raid of high level demon thieves with a goal to destroy out kingdom and take the goods we had 's funny, one minute your name is Princess Shea, heir to the throne of the eagle demon kingdom. Next minute you're Shia Saliano, ordinary Human teen, going to high school and trying to get by on your brains.

"Shia you heard your alarm clock, now get up and get ready, I'm sure it's what mom would say if she wasn't on that business trip."Bruno said He pulled back my covers and Ruffling my messy purple he disappeared down the hallway. I moaned. It was a freaking Saturday, where exactly w where were we going? Oh yes, the gym, I forgot about Bruno and his muscle-headed friends have to meet at the gym today. But I'm 14 what does he think I'll burn the house down?Whatever.I jumped from my bed. I looked across the room to my younger sister, Pachii,who currently was staring at me like i was some kind of deranged alien.

"What is it squirt?"I asked.

"Funny Funny Fox ears!"She giggled. I gasped and felt my head. My fox ears were showing. How the hell did i change into my fox demon form?

"Hey Pachii i think SpongeBob is on!"I said quickly. Pachii squealed and ran out of the room and down the stairs in her pajamas. I relaxed as I transformed into my human form.

How many times has that happened three? What sucks is I'm in the same room as Pachii, sharing it with a seven year old. How wonderful is that?!I got dressed and slid down my stairway banister. Bruno heard me jump off and turned around.

"What is Pachii saying about you and fox ears?"

I SpongeBob didn't make her forget! I stared at the ground.

"Bruno are you gonna trust Bruno, the runt or me?"I asked slyly.

"The runt "Bruno answered. I blinked. I should've known .He always trusts the squirt.

"Weell Bruno you know we shouldn't take time and make your friends wait."

Bruno gave me a skeptic stare before grabbing Pachii's hand and leading us out the door.

Crisis avoided.

Kind of....

All three of us walked from the house. Peering across the street I saw my long time friend and neighbor, Shuichi Minamino. Bruno is convinced I'm in love with him. But it's not the case.

"Hey Shuichi!"Bruno smiled and gave a wave."

Hello Bruno "He answerd.I may have not been in love with him but Pachii sure was."Shuichi!"Pachii squealed waving wildly. She jumped onto my back

"Across the street driver!"She commanded. I heaved a sigh and walked across the street.

"Why hello Shia, having a good morning?"Shuichi asked me. I shook my head.

"Define"Good"Shuichi"I said flatly.

"I see"He was suddenly tackled by my runt sister.

"Shuichi!"She yelled, clinging to his clothes.

He chuckled."A fine hello to you too Pachii"

"It started with Bruno and continued with her "I mused. He pushed a purple lock of hair from my face.

"I'm sure it will turn out ok"He said.

Bruno walked up to us."Hey if it isn't my favorite redheaded buddy!"He said, slinging an arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

"Would you mind doing me a favor I need to take my sister Pachii to the gym with me, but would you mind taking my sister out on a date, you know like the ones you two are always on?"He whispered. But not to quietly, as I heard him.

"Bruno!"I said sternly, blushing a dark velvet color. Bruno noticed this.

"Aw see my sis is blushing she really wants to go out with you "He beamed.

I shot a glare in his direction. Stupid son of a-oh so many things to put my little sister down and grabbed my hand. I hid my face at this point.

"It's no problem Bruno, Shia why don't we go for a walk?"He asked. I kept my head down and nodded quickly. Bruno beamed at us again before walking in the other direction with let go of my hand.

"Come on "He said. I nodded and followed him down out block, staring at the many cherry trees that grew in our neighborhood. Petals swirled all around the caught a petal in his hand. This area is as beautiful as ever.

"Do you like the cherry trees in this area Shia?"He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes they are incredible."I answered."And I'm sorry about Bruno he's so impulsive"

Shuichi shook his head."Don't be it's ok"

We walked in silence for a while.

"So Shuichi I'm so happy your mother is feeling ok"Shuichi nodded."I am too "I noticed when we got into the bigger part of the city, Shuichi kept looking at something.

"What is it Shuichi?"I asked, this time snapping him from his thoughts.

"Shia I'm sorry but i need to do something "He said before running off.

"But Shuichi!-ok..."I sighed and sat down on a bench close to the movie theatre.a brown haired girl, looking very angry sat at my side.i decided to ask what was the matter.

"Excuse me...Is something wrong?"I asked her. She turned to me.

"I was with my two friends and they said they would be back two hours ago but obviously that hasn't happend, but who exactly are you?"She asked.

"I'm Shia, and if it makes you feel any better my friend just ran off too "I answered shaking her hand.

"I'm Keiko, thanks for listening "She said. I looked out in the direction Shuichi ran off in. Just what exactly was he after?


	2. true faces!

ok I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**Chapter 2:Maze castle Shuichi and Shia's true Faces**

Keiko stared at me."Um Shia,What are you looking at?"She asked.

I turned to her slightly."Nothing Keiko,nothing at all"I replied, staring blankly out at the city streets.

"If you say so Shia"Keiko replied.

"Listen Keiko I gotta do something so maybe i'll see you again?"I nodded.

"Maybe"She answerd.I jumped to my feet and ran off in the direction Shuichi took off in.

"Very odd girl.."Keiko whisperd to I skidded to a stop at a giant balck hole.

Hmm...A giant black hole...seems innocent enough.I Peered through it,below me was the city

of ghosts and Shuichi gone down this hole?But why would my pal Shuichi do that?

I shook my head and dissmissed the thought.I then stepped into the hole.I once again,

did something without thinking,and to the fact i was falling from 300 feet in the air i had to do

something.

Wait a minute I'm an eagle demon right!Man am i a moron!I Quickly transformed into my eagle demon form.

two wings spread from my back and gave me a parachute like feel as I swooped down and landed

safely on the ground.I looked at the this was the city my father always talked about?I sighed.

Looking out at a gigantic castle,i decided to head ceiling above the entrance looked

kind of strange,but i was able to walk through it.I turned to the east corridor and made my way up it.

at the top,I came to a blank ,something with the force of an

earthquake almost knocked me off my feet.I figured that it came from behind me and ran in that

direction .this time a little eyeball,bat thing was staring down where i had entered laughing.

"What the hell?!"I heard someone shout."One of you will live the rest of you of you will be crushed!"it

teased. I transformed into my human form and walked over to it, not seeing who was in the hall in

front of us. the eye stared at me."How did you get through the gate of betrayl?!"It shouted.I

giggled."um..i'll go with i didn't come with anyone you fruitcake!"It tried to fly away but i grabbed

Its wing.I slammed it against the wall and poked it right in it's pupil."ow ow ow! i must tell the

lords!"it screeched unplesantly.I laughed and watched it fly off,crashing into things as it did so.

"Hey thanks but could you help us out and pull that lever"A raspy voice called to me. looking over to the corridor

four boys were about to be crushed by the freaking cieling!I quickly ran to the lever and

pushed it up. the four boys collapsed,tired and worn out.

"Need some help?'I asked,holding out my my hand.A black haired boy with brown eyes took it

and i slid him out from underneath the almost closed other boys claimed they could get

out on their own,and when the last boy slid out my eyes widened was he..but he..no!what the hell?

"Shuichi?!" i turned to red hair,same emerald eyes,this was Shuichi!

"Kurama you know her?"The orange haired boy asked."Yes I do" he Kurama?

"I thought your name was Shuichi."I pulled on a strand of his hair to try to determine if it was him.

He grabbed my hand and placed it at my side."Kurama?Who is she?"His black haired brown eyed

friend asked.

"Yes Yuske this is Shia"He replied."So as you have already determined Shia my real name is

Kurama."I nodded,soaking thisn "i guess you should know...my real name is Shea."I

said,staring at the stone floor,which at this point,seemed very interesting to me.


	3. Azami!

Just to let you know i don't own the creation of the character Azami either.

**Chapter 3:Shea's power! and meet the Jade Cat Demon, Azami!**

I walked along beside Kurama,Listening to him explain his story."And that is Kuwabara,Hiei,and Yuske."He explained.I nodded slightly."well,after you ran off, I met a girl by the movie theatre,she looked pissed,I think she said her name was Keiko."Kuwabara and Yuske winced.I took note of that,heh...I'm thnking they were the two boys."So what exactly are you Shea?"Kurama asked.I turned to the four boys,all looking slightly interested,except that is for Hiei."Well when I was born I was hier to the throne of the eagle demon kingdom,a very rare breed of demon to see nowadays, one day a gang of highly ranked thieves raided the kingdom,Killing off most of my never stood a father King Yura(A/N:sorry i made a mistake in his name in the first chapter) had no clue what to doand in a panick,he sent me to the human world there are about 30 eagle demons and 20 fox demons left from our kingdom."I spilled out.

Hiei gave me a look."Your Princess Shea then aren't you?"He asked.I nodded."But I don't think I want to rebuild the kingdom."Yuske looked at me."Why not?"He asked.I shrugged."Find a fox demon marry him,mother the next princess,gather up all the remaing eagle demons,it's too much" stared at me."Fool"He said flatly.I Gave him the coldest glare I could muster."What if i don't want to be the next ruler,he shoud have chosen my sister!I mean why couldn't he have even chosen my brother."Kurama nodded."There has to be a reason he chose you."He offered.I gave a flat sigh."I really would just like to not have such a huge burden,really it's too much!"I yelled. kuwabara coverd my mouth with his hand.I pushed it away."What in hell!That was uncalled for!"I whispered sharply."Don't let them hear you,those demon guys can't know what hits 'em"I turend to shrugged."It's yuske's case."I turned to Yuske."So you must must be the new spirit detective right?"Yuske nodded."That would be me"He answered.

I tensed up. close by...moving in the shadows,another demon! the boys,who had gotten a bit farther ahead of me turned around."Move you foolish girl."Hiei ,something knocked Kuwabara little feeling was right...The three other boys went on the offensive right away.A girl stepped out of the cat ears extending from her head streaks,of teal,

almost jade colored, combined with her midnight black cat tail swayed behind boys suddenly turned defensive,even for some reason,Hiei.I knew this had to be the whole,'don't hit a girl' boy code they had.I don't know why Hiei followed it but, even Kuwabara,who had been hit,stayed defensive.I stepped in front of them."Who the hell are you?!"She snapped."Shea and you?"I held a sword to my throat , ok,an object that can slit my throat with no effort,maybe it's something to panick about."No introductions."She growled.I touched the point of the sword with my index and middle fingers ,and I slowly pushed it away from my throat.A small amount of blood was drawn from my fingers in doing so,but if you had to choose,fingers or throat?"Hehe your slick whatever your name is,I say we settle this with a small fight."Kurama pulled me back a bit.

"Shea your acting on impulse"He whispered into my ear."Impulse is all I got right now"I whispered back.I turned back to the cat demon."So what's it going to be?"I growled."Fine!"I turned to the boys,but kept my eyes on her."Step back."But-"Kuwabara started."Back"I snapped furiously.I think I struck a small bit of fear into all three,Except Hiei,who um kinda just stepped back without a word.I turned totally to the cat .I concentrated for a minute I was able to make my wings expand from my shoulder blades. fox ears and bird tail formed too.I was now the mixed breed I was born as.I took flight as far as i could into the demon drew two dual swords and jumped after me .Shit.I didn't know she could jump this far!She slashed my wings with one X movement of her swords and I crashed to the ground.I pulled my fox ears neatly back across my head and cried out in pain."Shea!"Yuske,Kuwabara,and Kurama all yelled out.I started gathering dark energy in my injured wings,unknown and unseen by anyone else.

"Die!"Yelled the demon Charging foward at me.I didn't have enough energy stored to preform my dark energy charge attack.I thought quickly,looking at my two bloody she was able to stick her swords in me like I'm sure she wanted to,I flicked my wings foward,sending my blood into her eyes and temporarily blinding her.I flew up as far as possible,I looked at my wingsthen had slashed my wings up so badly it left a pool of blood where i had must have hit me several times,not only once like i thought.I continued to charge my dark energy so I could preform a double shot .in my thoughts,I had no idea the cat demon had jumped up in front of me.A jade bell formed on her tail."Jade bell!"She tail swayed in a fast motion and millions of sharp jade shards shot out at punctured my body in many places and I was slammed into the east wall.I got up,my vison was starting to blur.I stumbled foward .I then flew up ,but she had punctured my wings many more times,and i couldn't get up as far as i had came at me again."Why don't you die already!"She yelled."Because...heh I'm smarter than you think."I said,falling down.

"She is a real fool."Hiei said,no concern evident in his voice.I made my wings dissapear along with my bird tail,which was replaced by a bushy fox tail.I ran in step with the cat demon.I must be smarter than she thought,because I was able to transfer the dark energy I stored to my fox tail,which lit black on my command."Double shot!"I shouted,releasing the dark matter like bullets at the attack went on long enough to make her dropped her swords and fell to the ground ,hey,I wasn't planning on killing her! My head started aching and my vison got more blurry.I shouted and Stumbled back with boys ran to the scene.I was blood coverd,and blood coated jade shards were spread around me on the picked up the demons duel swords,and I wacthed Yuske pick up the demon herself and put her on his back.I felt someone pick me up,I looked up and saw a blurry image of Kurama staring down at me.I noticed my blood was staining his clothes but he didn't seem to fact,he seemed more concerned about me.

I held a golden dogtag necklace in my hand. looking at it,I could faintly see the name Azami ecthed intoit. Kurama looked worriedly at me."I think she's about to black out!"He said to the others."I finally figured out..her name is...Azami.."I said .he was sure right about blacking out because that was the last thing I said Before laying against his chest,now unconsious,worn,and staining my friends clothes with blood,along with my clothes as I had figured out, had tear marks in the back and a little on the front from the swords,I lay silently,resting up from a tough fight.I couldn't help but to respect Azami as she was a tough fighter,a fighter like me.A princess is what people want me to be,I have always wanted to be a fighter.


	4. Questions

This is Kurama's P.O.V because Shea is knocked out

Chapter 4:Questions

Kurama's P.O.V

I stared down at Shea. Her blood was dried, Staining her clothes and mine. I looked to the demon on Yuske's back, Just as worn as Shea. Why had she attacked us? I'll never know. We stopped at a small side corridor, In hopes of a safe rest. We did find it, as the corridor was deserted. Perfect luck. I rested Shea against the wall and started clean the wounds on her face and arms with a towel I had brought along.

"I have to admit Shea is powerful."Yuske said, Putting Azami on the ground as well. I nodded."Yes but that shot she took overcame her, as you can see."Kuwabara grinned."The next fights mine! I'm not going to be out powered by some girl!"He pledged. I smiled slightly before turning back to Shea. I wondered what Bruno would think, her coming home days late, Torn clothes and blood stains. I couldn't let that happen.

Azami woke up slowly. Yuske snapped at her promptly."Why in hell did you attack us?!"He shouted. I was sure those saint beasts were going to hear us .Azami looked puzzled."Who are you and what are you talking about?"She asked. Rubbing fresh blood from her stood up."You attacked us remember?"He reminded her, pointing to Shea and I. "Oh my god! But I don't remember-what the?"I sniffed the air, noticing an odd smell in the air. It was coming from Azami then took note of something on her shoulder."Hiei her shoulder!" I said quickly. Hiei slashed at her Right shoulder with his sword .

No blood was shed from her shoulder. Instead a tiny halved demon fell from her shoulder. "Now can you tell us what the hell that is?!"Kuwabara asked. "It was probably controlling her when she attacked us "Azami blinked and stumbled over to where I was with Shea."I'm so sorry I harmed her, I didn't mean to!"I nodded."She'll be ok don't worry" I responded. "Wait wait, so, girl attacks us, girl is possessed and girl gets away with it?!when the hell is that ok?!"Yuske's shouted, deeply rupturing my ears.

"Urameshi let it go there was nothing she could do about it "Kuwabara finally growled and sat on the far end of the wall. The girl turned to me."I know my way around this castle well, and I could assist you in any way."Azami said kindly. I smiled and held up her dog tag necklace, it's golden exterior gleaming in the light."I believe this is yours, Azami. I said handing her the necklace.

I apologize for this being short but I have a lot of school work to do right now


	5. Azami and Shea Truce

**Chapter 6: Shea and Azami-Truce!**

**_Kuama's P.O.V_**

We followed along behind Azami,I carried Shea on my was still knocked out and it seemed she wouldn't be up for quite a while. I looked to Hiei, who at current, Looked deep in thought. I chuckled to myself and carried on. Yuske and Kuwabara Walked along in the back, reluctantly.I watched Azami stop and her ears twitch slightly."What's wrong?"I asked her. The others looked up as well."I can hear something, It's faint but it's also there!"She replied ears twitching wildly now."Hehehe very clever girl."A deep echoing voice sounded thru the corridor."Stop being a cowering wise ass and show yourself!"Yuske said immdietly.I looked at Shea on my back, unconscious and unaware of the new surroundings, or the new danger.

We all stood in a closed circle, trying to determine which way the voice came from. A low growl came from Hiei's throat.I sniffed at the air,trying to determine where this enemy of ours continued cursing him out."Sprit sword!" Kuwabara's raspy voice rang in the halls, and a energy mass formed into a sword appeared in his hands. Suddenly,I felt something pierce the ground in the middle of our felt like stones as it hit me, and my eyes widened as I remembered I wasn't taking most of the impact, that it was Shea. It flung all of us into different directions. Azami east, Hiei west, Yuske north, Kuwabara south ,and Shea and I northeast. I tried to slide on my stomach, so Shea wouldn't take anymore of the impact.

A giant monster of stone appeared where we once stood .We all struggled up Shea slid into a wall. Worried, Azami was the first to get up and maneuver around the monster and over to Shea, before I could. I stood up. Yuske looked at the red wound and tear in my shirt the slide had left me. He slowly stood up as well."Whoa, Kurama-"I dismissed it."It's nothing Yuske" I reassured him. None seemed to believe that word."Kurama don't be a fool and don't say anything" Hiei warned him."Fool seems to be your favorite word huh…Hiei?" We all heard clearly.

**_Shea's P.O.V_**

I stood up aware of the new gash on my back. "Danm,now it seems all them are awake."The rock monster roared. "Who are you?" I demanded."My name is Genbu, the first and last saint beast you will ever fight!"He boomed. I turned to Kurama, A worried expression etched across the features of his face, emerald eyes clouded over with not panic, but anger as he looked at the gash on my back. I didn't get it, he normally is so calm. Genbu laughed as I fell, My attempt to stand proved fruitless as I fell back down. "Our leader has a huge price on you, princess Shea!"Genbu bellowed raising his tail. He swung it. The tail clashed with a shiny silver blade. I noticed quickly that the same demon from before, Azami was beside me, holding one of the dual swords she used to fight me in front of me, blocking the hit. Genbu roared and tried again.

This time I knew her sword would break with another hit from his stone tail. I quickly pushed her away. "Idiot!" I yelled. A thorned, green whip Wrapped itself around Genbu's tail. Kurama balanced himself on my other side, holding the end of the whip. "She isn't the only Idiot!" He remarked, Pulling the whip back. Genbu's tail flew back into his own face. He roared in pain. Yuske and the other boys where at Kurama's side and ready to fight, Hiei's sword drawn, Kuwabara's sprit sword formed, and Yuske's finger pointed in a gun-like form."Stop, I'll fight him myself." He said calmly to the other boys."Do you have a death wish Kurama?!" Yuske Questioned. He Smirked and looked at me for a brief minute."Maybe I do" He answered.

"Fine! But you will have to take me and a minion or two on" Genbu laughed. He smacked his tail to the floor and two rock-like minions formed. "Cheater.." I heard Azami whisper under her breath. Kurama stepped up. He slowly drew a rose from his shirt. Genbu roared and tried to look intimidating, I think he just looked ugly but that was just me I guess. "Rose whip!"Kurama yelled. The petals fell from the rose and a ten foot whip emerged from it ,the same whip from before. It lashed into genbu,but made only a scratch. I saw a Rock formation, Genbu's tail, emerging from the floor behind Kurama."Kurama look out!" I yelled. The tail shot through his stomach, Making his eyes widen in shock. "hehe my tail can blend in with any type of rock formation you see as well as the rest of my body."He roared with laughter. Since I was still in fox form, my ears perked up. Those minions were going to make a move!

"Azami! Come with me!"I shouted getting up best I could."But I" "If it's about how sorry you are not interested right now come on!" I shouted, watching Genbu dissolve into the ground. My wings once again burst from my shoulder blades, and I turned to my full eagle form. I flew up and Azami jumped up after me."Shea wait!"I could hear Kuwabara and Yuske say from behind me. I ignored them and spiraled up."Azami keep in the air by jumping on my wing." She nodded. But also stared dumbfounded at me. Probably by the fact that I was even talking to her after what she did. I was knocked out sure, but my fox ears could easily pick up what they were all saying.

I had heard she was controlled and I am sure not one to hold a huge grudge. I kept Azami balanced in the air as we flew over Kurama, who looked at me with the Get-Down-Before-You-Get-Killed look .I headed at the minions at full speed."Azami , one foot on each of my wings let's go!" I shouted to her. She nodded and placed one foot on each of my wings. I glided to them. Azami got my drift and drew her swords. I looked down to poor Kurama, Who was fighting Genbu with a punctured stomach. I sent Azami with a jump start of my wings. Her sword alone couldn't break the minon,but added with speed it was leathal."double strike!" Azami shouted slashing the first minion in half with a swift movement of her sword.

I caught her on her way down and dropped her on a pillar adjacent to the one the second minion stood upon. My wings glew a rainbow color and a jade bell again formed on Azami's tail."Let's combine our attacks!"I shouted. Azami nodded "Let's go then jade bell!"The spears shot from her tail to the second minion. "Rainbow boost!" I shouted. The rainbowish glow transferred from my wings to the shards, making them faster and more deadly. The second minion crumbled on impact. I high-fived Azami.

We looked down below, our fight influenced Kurama to stand. He wrapped his rose whip around Genbu. Genbu in his gross split form hit Kurama several times but he endured it. When Genbu reformed it was upside-down."Why!"Genbu demanded. Kurama held a glowing red stone in his hand and whipped it, snapping it in two. I guessed it was Genbu's heart, though I could have been wrong. Genbu glew white and imploded. Azami and I cheered from above.


	6. Shea and Kurama!

Ok guys sorry but I'm skipping the other saint beast fights I need to get along with this maze castle is just where they met you know I wouldn't like to spend 25 chapters in one place at the beginning of the story so I'm going to move on a bit ok? This skips to after the final fight. messed up the title my bad this is chapter 6

**_ Chapter 6: Sudden feelings and an awkward wedding reception_**

**Shea's P.O.V.**

So we got past them all. All three remaining saint beasts. Sure Yusuke almost died, but thankfully, Kuwabara managed to save him. Wow never thought that sentence would be said .I was told they were rivals. Oh well all people have to grow up at a certain point I guess .When I got home, Bruno yelled at me for being gone for like, four days. But ok, I'll live. While in maze castle we figured out that Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko, you remember don't you? Yeah the girl I met at the very beginning, When my life didn't feel screwed up. Ahem, anyway we found out the last saint beast, Suzaku, Boy did he have it out for us! He was trying to kill Keiko in trying to get Yusuke to surrender. Thankfully enough, with the help of Botan, Yusuke's assistant, She was saved in time for Yusuke to break the whistle that Suzaku used to- You know what you figure it out . Point is it all turned out ok. Though my life, Never ever, going to be the same.

I sat up on my Rooftop, looking up at the star filled sky. Sometimes I swear my kingdom's dead are up there somewhere, watching me to make sure I do my job. I wouldn't be surprised. As for Azami I found out she goes to my rival school as a human. But she's now one of our good allies. I've joined Yusuke and the others in the "good fight" as Kuwabara put it. Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed they wouldn't want to fight me and rather I am on their side. And what of Hiei? I don't know, he went to do, Hiei type things I guess. I heard Kurama's door open across the street."Shuichi come on we are going to be late for your uncle's wedding reception" I heard Shiori say to Kurama, as he emerged from his house after her."Yes mother I'm coming." Kurama said, locking his door behind him. I felt my face grow hot. He was in a black tuxedo, Which complimented his eyes and hair well. I shook my head. I've seen him in a tux before, why am I blushing now?

I dismissed any thought that had come into my head then. Bruno could never be right. If he was I would need to admit it! No way! I Almost fell off my roof with my sudden mental argument. Shiori and Kurama looked up to see me hanging on to my gutter for dear life. Damn, why in my human form, am I such a freaking Klutz? "Shia dear, do you need some help?" Shiori asked me worriedly. "No no I'm ok thank you . " I answered, Climbing up onto my roof with the support of the gutter. "Well I'm glad you're ok ,Shuichi and I were about to go to my brother's wedding reception and I was going to invite you and your mother but since your mother is away and we have a few minutes to wait for you if you would like to come." I looked down at her, praying neither of the Minamino's saw my blushing."Dear are you ok? you look feverish" Shiori said, A gentle tone of concern in her voice. Dammit.

"Me? No I'm ok if you want me to go I'll ask Bruno and-" I was interrupted by Bruno obnoxious shouting."Shia ,where in hell are you now?" he shouted. I turned back."On the roof!" I shouted in reply.

Bruno emerged onto our roof. "What in the world are you up here for?" He asked. He took notice of Shiori and Kurama. "Oh hey , Shuichi."They waved. "Hello Bruno dear" Shiori said lightly.

I coughed. "Well, I was going to ask you They invited me to a-" Bruno nodded. "yeah yeah just don't disappear again" He said. So there we have it, a verdict from ever loving Bruno himself. In a few minutes I was changed into a blue satin dress my mother had given me for such occasions, and out the door. I met Shiori and Kurama at the car. I noticed Kurama was a light red color but I thought nothing of it at that time. We got in the car. My human mother and Shiori go way back before I even was sent here I guess. So I normally get invited with my mother, since we all know Pachii is to hyper to go anywhere formal, she stays with Bruno.

Shiori drove us to a fancy restaurant I've been to once or twice with my family. I have to admit, Kurama's uncle knows where to have a wedding. We walked inside. Kurama grabbed my hand."What are you-" Kurama shushed me. "It's formal my uncle does this all the time to my human cousions,I've just never come to his weddings with a friend."I looked at him."And how many times has your uncle been married?"I asked. He totally ignored my question and pulled me after Shiori. "Oh so Shuichi finally got a girlfriend did he?" Kurama sighed but remained completely calm. Shiori nudged her brother."Setsu, Be polite this is Ara's little girl." She said quietly. "couldn't help myself Shiori."HE commented, Rubbing the back of his head nervously. We ate talked and had more fun than I expected at the reception. Then it was time for the one thing I was worst at. Slow dancing. A slowed song came on. I sat down, avoiding the other dancers. Kurama held his hand out to me. "Kurama, I can't dance trust me if we don't dance, Your feet will thank you."I remarked. He nodded."It's all right. I didn't expect you to know, but I'll lead you."He told me. I took his hand, an act I knew I would regret. We got out on the huge dance floor.

Putting my other hand onto Kurama's shoulder, I tried to stay in step with his slow, elegant moves. To know how to dance like that, his uncle had to be married like 5 times. Then, I looked up. Our eyes locked for a minute. I thought about how many times he saved me in maze castle, and through the years prior to me figuring out he was Kurama, the kindness and delicacy he treated me with.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I looked down at her. She looked Beautiful, to say the least. I knew that she would never had picked out that dress for herself, as she would think she looked bad in it. I don't know why she judges herself so harshly. She looks perfect. I thought of all the times she had been around to help me and in maze castle, where she and Azami beat the odds and encouraged me to keep in the fight with Genbu. I felt a strong urge to kiss her, and looking into her soulful eyes ,I still had no idea why.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I felt a strong urge to kiss Kurama, whether it was because I strongly liked him, to see how it felt, or among other reasons, because I felt I owe as much to him, I don't know. Kurama leaned down a little and I leaned up. But just we were about to kiss, a strong thunder roared on the horizon and snapped both of us into reality. I blushed heavily, replaying the events in my head. But what in the world possessed me to almost kiss him?

I really just had to face it. Shuichi Minamino/Kurama, was the one person I was in love with it was way past the "Like point" as my friends Rectha and Lella at school called it. I looked down, hiding my red face from Kurama. "Kurama..I think your mother was right, I feel a little sick, maybe we should head back."

**Kurama's P.O.V**

She wasn't sick, and I could sense she was lying ,But she was also right. We both for that brief moment, seemed to have lost our senses. I felt terrible, having put her in such a position. I nodded."Yes we should take you home if you don't feel good." I went to go find my mother and tell her we needed to go home. There was school tomorrow anyway.

**Shea's P.O.V**

The ride home was quiet. Except for Shiori's few questions of how I was feeling and what I felt."Thank you I had a good time." I said gratefully before walking across the street. I knocked on my door and Bruno opened it."Hey sis, have a good time?"He asked. I turned to him, putting on the best fake smile I could gather."Wonderful but I'm tired I'll see you tomorrow Bruno" I said before walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room quietly, as Pachii was fast asleep in her bed. She had no covers on, so I took the blanket on the small couch in our loft, which is basically what our room was, and placed it over her. She writhed in her bed, crying out for our mother. I sat down gently at her bedside. I stroked her hair softly and sang her favorite lullaby quietly until she finally stopped crying out, and slept silently. She really misses our mother. Our dad is a hopeless drunk so Bruno and I attempt to keep her from being alone with him.

I sat down at my desk and stared quietly at a picture of Kurama and I together when we were younger. Then I picked up a group photo of our Human families all together at a barbeque one year. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes got watery. My tears started to drop onto the photo. What happened? What happened to the days where it was just me and Shuichi? No demon sides revealed, and no feeling for each other, just our friendship. Tears streamed down my face as I changed out of my dress and into a nightgown. I slipped under my covers and stared at Pachii, fast asleep on the other side.

I soon silently cried myself into a fleeting sleep.

How was I going to face Kurama at school tomorrow?

Ok I'm tired but there you go people! Two chapters in one day.


	7. part one

Ok sorry my little cousin was over I couldn't write because I was watching , How does She deal with Kurama. Don't be lazy Read!

Chapter 7: A Non Ordinary day part one!

No… That annoying buzzing sound again! I know what that means right off the back. School… I threw my pillow at my nuisance of an alarm clock, Sending off the shelf and into a red dog basket. The golden lump in the bed yelped and jumped out .I sat up, I forgot out puppy ,Isis was there. Isis trotted up to my bedside, irritated. "Sorry Isis I forgot you were there."I said blankly to her. She barked and sauntered out of the room. Pachii lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She turned to me. "Sissy, when is mommy coming home?"

I ruffled her navy colored hair."A few days kid" I assured her. I walked down the hallway..I went past my human fathers home office. Looking in, I noticed an empty bottle of vodka in his hands. Figures, instead of supporting his children, He'd rather get hammered. And when he wasn't stumbling around the house, Hanging on to walls for support, he was arguing with my mother. It's really starting to affect Pachii too.

I walked into Bruno's room. There was the usual smell of Ax in the air, and the mist from the shower coming out of his bathroom."Bruno!?" I shouted. I heard a muffled reply from the bathroom."Hold on!" He came out a few seconds later ,in a towel and his wet hair clinging to his face."What's up shea?" He asked. I covered my eyes."Ugh I'll come back when you are more decent!"I said sighing heavily."You know, most girls would kill to see me like this!" He shouted at me. "Yes, most girls don't need to see you pick your ears at dinner though."I retorted .He scowled. I smirked.

I strolled from his room to mine to change into my uniform.

Sorry very very short but I will continue because I got a lot of time tomorrow, today not so much


	8. Apoligies!

_**Chapter 8: A non-ordinary day part 2:School Days!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

**I stared in disbelief at my schoolbag. Where was it? My algebra book !I dug through the multiple items of my schoolbag, Notebook…Notebook…Homework…Textbook…Rectha's Homework? Oops.. Oh well."Sis, Did I find your book?"I grabbed my books and ran outside. Bruno stood there, Holding a math book, I noticed Kurama Standing there as well."Hi Shia" He said absently .I was about to say something when I heard a shout from down the block."Shia? Shia! What's taking you so long?" We turned around to see Rectha and Lella standing half a block away. I turned back to the boys. "well…uh bye!" I shouted before snatching my math book from Bruno and running down the block after my two friends. I turned the corner with them.**

"**Your talking to Shuichi again? Man your lucky!" Rectha said, Nudging my ribcage. Lella turned to me."He is so cute!" She squealed. "Guys could we talk about something else please." Asked quietly. "We'll talk more at lunch!"Lella shouted. I groaned, Great she dosen't get the meaning of stop turned the next corner and bumped into someone."Ow!" She yelped jumping up. "Hey that's a girl from our rival school!" Rectha shouted. "Yeah what are you doing here?!" Lella were in a very defensive stance."Hi Azami" I said calmly. Both Lella and Rectha fell to the ground in a heap. "You know her?"Rectha asked.**

"**Hi Shia" Azami said holding the handle of her schoolbag tightly."Hmm..What's the matter Azami?" I asked, noticing this action. She got closer so she could whisper into my ear."We need to meet in sprit world, after school."She whispered. I nodded and she stepped over my friends and continued on to her school. I got Rectha and Lella off the ground, wondering why we were wanted in spirit world."Your friends with her." Rectha said blandly. I nodded and walked ahead of them .They quietly in back of me about the incident on the way to school.I walked in to class followed by them to see Kurama and Bruno had arrived walked to my desk with me. I sat in the coner by Bruno and Kurama. They turned to them."Hi Bruno, hi Shuichi" Lella and Rectha said dreamily. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hello Lella, Rectha" I heard Kurama say."Hey ladies" Bruno said smoothly. The two girls giggled. He made a "call me" sign with his fingers. I got up and backhanded Bruno so hard that he fell out of his chair."Ow ow ow!"Bruno shouted, getting the classes attention. I sat back down. Mr. Tamara walked in and saw Bruno jumping around."Mr. Saliano, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" He asked slowly. Bruno stopped yelping and turned around."No sir.." He answered ,Taking a seat. The whole class snickered. Bruno gave me a death then opened his textbook like the rest of us. "Ok class, open you books to page 443" Mr. Tamara said, opening his teachers edition. I looked over to Kurama, who had himself wrapped up in the book. I Needed to talk to him. Maybe…on the roof at lunch.**

**The morning went by pretty fast. At lunch Lella and Rectha talked about Kurama on the lunch line. As they planned. I was about to walk over to Kurama and ask him to follow me to the rooftop, but my mind wandered to the last another step to him,I ran to the roof. Scared and hints of pain running through my nerves, I broke down in tears. Why was that fact of almost kissing him doing this to me? **

**Kurama's P.O.V**

**I saw Shea run to the rooftop. Getting up from Bruno's side I walked in the direction of it.I had to make this right. I opened the door to the rooftop slowly, she was crying. I slowly walked to her and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me with pain-filled eyes. The pain she suffered shot through me, like bullets from a gun. I reached out and wiped some tears from under her eyes with my thumb. She stared at me blankly. "Kurama, I'm scared." She told me, fear fluttered into her voice at every word. I was confused a little. "You don't have to be." I said comfortingly. She nodded. "But I do, Kurama we've always been good friends, but what yesterday I'm confused, maybe it said something like be more. I must sound like an idiot don't I?"She sobbed. I pulled her close to me. "Shea, there are plenty of things in the world we don't know"**

**She looked up at me. "But sometimes, you need to give things time" She layed against my chest sniffling a little. "And if we ever grow into more, It will be at the right time."I continued. "But as long as we have care for eachother, it won't matter if we are more or what we are now."I looked down at eyes were closing slowly. " Kurama I'm sorry." She said, Closing her eyes completely in a gentle sleep. I picked her up and smiled. "accepted" I whispered. "Kurama!" I heard a was Boton, Yusuke's blue haired assistant. "Yes Boton?" I asked. She looked in my arms to see Shea, fast asleep."She chose a bad time for a nap, you two are requested in spirit world by lord koenma right now" I nodded. "She'll wake up I'll meet you there." She nodded and took off **


	9. No good dirty minds

**Chapter 9: Yukina the Ice apparition!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I felt a small hand on my face."Wake up Wake up!" The squeaky and quite annoying voice called out. I slapped the hand away, groaning. A felt a hand, much larger shake me .I slowly opened my eyes. Kurama' emerald gaze was set on me. I sat up slowly. " Koenma? What are you doing in school?" I asked slowly, looking down at Koenma.

"Shea we aren't in school, we are in spirit world." Kurama said. I took this in. "So we are ditching?" I asked. Kurama hesitated.

"If you'd like to put it so harshly" He answered. I looked over to Koenma who was digging through some files on his desk. Why does the king of sprit world pick his baby son to be a lord? I toyed with my hair while sitting next to Kurama, Remembering what he had said prior to this.

"Now Kurama, Shea, I would like you two to secretly supervise Yusuke, Boton, And Kuwabara on this mission." He said, dragging out a huge file.

"You see they went to save the ice apparition, Yukina, who kidnapped by a human named Turukane, A rich human crime lord .I nodded absorbing this information as Kurama spoke it.

"Yukina is an ice apparition, when she cries her tears turn to rare and valuable pearls, Turukane wants profit from those pearls, and kidnapped her to get them" I nodded again.

"And this is so important to us why?" I asked.

"Yukina is Hiei's sister, and if he finds out humans have her, he may kill them to get revenge on them, to keep him busy, we sent him to give the video of the mission to Yusuke, who's school had off today. If he kills humans, a highly regarded law that demons cannot kill humans is in order, and since I let him out on parole, it'll be my butt!" Koenma yelled, grabbing the collar of my school uniform shirt in an attempt to shake me. I grabbed him and dropped him to the ground.

"Calm down and keep your damn diaper on, I'll look after them" I sighed. Taking a glance to my side, I saw Kurama smiling. He enjoyed the fact of how crude I could be at times, I think. Koenma thanked me greatly and I motioned for Kurama to follow out.

"Remember, Yusuke wanted to do this without your assistance today but I can't trust him alone, so keep a distance away until it is necessary you move closer" Koenma warned me. I gave him a simple thumbs up before walking away at Kurama's side. I walked outside with him. I stared up at the pink cast skies, Impressed by their beauty.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked me. I nodded and blush lightly dusted itself onto my face. I always seem to blush when Kurama's around, never fails. I went through the portal with him, back to human world. We landed graciously onto a dirt covered ground in a wooded area. Well, at least Kurama was graceful, I landed face first in the dirt, which is how I know there is dirt on the ground. Yeah that's me, your always gracious Princess Shea. I am such a dork… Kurama helped me up and I spit the dirt from my mouth.

"They went through here, their scent is still strong" He told me. I sniffed the surrounding air. Yup, they were here alright. We walked into the dense, pine fresh area. I saw a lump on the ground just up ahead of us. Running up to it, I realized it was the dead body of a demon. I lifted his limp hand with my foot.

"I'll take this as a sign, Yusuke and Kuwabara have definitely been here" I said, sure of myself. Kurama looked deep in thought.

"Either that or Hiei "He added. I nodded. So shirt, yet so much power, that demon he is. I felt the "Limp" hand grasp my foot. I screamed loudly and jumped into Kurama's arms burying my face into his chest. Holding me with one arm, he used his other hand to bring out his rose.

"Rose whip!" He yelled. The petals burst off the flower and the ten foot whip lashed out at the half alive demon, killing it off completely. But it was too late; my scream had rang out through half the freaking forest! Three people ran to us in a flash, the same three people we attempted to avoid. Kuwabara was the first one to notice our awkward position. The other two noticed it too.

"Should we have left you two alone?" Boton asked, stifling a giggle.

"Yeah you two seem very busy" Kuwabara choked out in between laughter. I turned to Kurama. He cleared his throat and released my waist, ever calm. I blushed and muttered under my breath.

"Perverts.." I knew exactly what they were thinking, bunch of dirty minds on them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded.

"Helping you, against your will" I answered slyly. I was interrupted by the occasional giggles from Boton.

Ok sorry that took long it was my brother's birthday today and I was partying..(kind of..)


	10. Shea's Stand

_**Chapter 10: Eagle Demon Abduction, Shea's Stand**_

Shea's P.O.V

I argued for over two minutes with Yusuke about me and Kurama going with him. I finally sighed.

"You're not going with us!"Yusuke insisted. I nodded and transformed to my eagle demon form.

"Fine if you don't want me to come, then I'll find Yukina all on my own" I said matter-o-factly. I spread my wings and took to the air. Without another word, I flew off, in search of the missing Apparition.

Kurama's P.O.V

I watched Boton proceed to slap Yusuke upside the head. "Idiot, Do you have any idea what you did!?"She yelled.

"Nope" He answered, rubbing the area where Boton had slapped him.

"She's a princess of a rare breed of demon, rarely seen by humans or demons!" She yelled loudly.

"And? She's tough I don't see what the deal is." He asked, not a hint of a clue in his voice.

"To Turukane, she'll be one flying way to make some easy money!" She shouted.

"Oh crap.." Yusuke muttered, realizing the danger he just forced Shea into.

"Urameshi! Look what you did now!" Kuwabara shouted as well.

"There is no use in senseless bickering you three. let's stop wasting time and go after her." I reminded them. Together, the three of us ran off in the direction Shea had gone.

Shea's P.O.V

I looked around, one hand folded over the top of my eyes to block out the sun.

"Hmm.. if I was an ice apparition, where would I be?" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. I flew over a huge mansion.

"Bingo.." I said quietly. I giggled to myself, realizing I was sounding more and more like Botan every day. I circled over the top of the mansion a few times, trying to figure out where they could possibly be keeping Yukina. Unfortunately, I wasn't all to conspicuous, as people below started shouting about an eagle demon.

"Crap!" I swore aloud. They shot something at me. It looked like a freaking mortar. Where and in what kind of hell do you use a mortar to shoot down a demon? I dodged it, though it only missed by an inch. They kept on firing at me, one mortar after another. I twisted, attempting to dodge them all . Finally, I felt some heavy metal hit my wing. Not enough power to kill me, but it was enough to bring me down. I crashed to the ground. My wing was injured and I could not perform a full and frontal attack. They grabbed me and dragged me inside. They dragged me to a dark area of the mansion. I heard crying. That had to be Yukina.

", we have brought you the eagle demon you have for so long wanted." The man who had me in his grasp spoke up. A short pudgy man turned in delight.

"Perfect, Perfect!" He shouted. Damn was he ugly. A huge demon man turned around. A smaller silver haired demon perched on his shoulder, a shoulder monkey. Behind him was a teal haired girl. Pearl were scattered about the floor around her. I guessed this was Yukina, Remembering what Koenma had said about her tears.

"You see that Yukina? Now you have a friend to share some pain with." Turukane laughed.

"Monster! What have you done to her?!" I growled. Turukane laughed heavily. He turned around, to Yukina, A smirked planted firmly on his ugly features.

"Yukina see that bird friend of yours?" He said, pointing to the bird on the barred up window.

"No! Get away from here! "Yukina shouted.

"This bird will share the same fate as the last two." He laughed.

"Togoro, If you would" He said motioning to the two demons. The shoulder monkey's fingers stretched and wrapped around the little blue bird. Frantic chirping was heard, and in only two seconds, feather fluttered from between this man, Togoro's fingers. I was horrified.

"No!" Yukina shouted, tears brimming her terror filled brown eyes. I quickly stumbled over to her, passing my intimidation I felt from the Togoro man and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Despite her warnings to stay away from her, I pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Shh.. Yukina.. if you cry you're only going to give Turukane more incentive to hurt you or those animals again." I whispered. I turned to look at Turukane and Togoro.

"You know, as half bird, I take that to offense." I said, Pulling Yukina back behind me.

"Well you should have thought before you asked princess" The shoulder monkey said to me. I emitted a low growl from my throat. What did I do, you may ask? I went fox on their asses. I made my tail glow a bright blue color.

"Fox shot!" I shouted. Blue wind shot from my tail, aimed at Turukane. Togoro, the larger one, blocked him absorbing my wind with one massive hand.

"Ha ha, the ability to change to 7 different demon forms, one of many money inducing things I have heard about the eagle princess."Turukane laughed. Shoulder monkey's fingers shot out at me, piercing my arms. I turned to Yukina, Who looked about to cry.

"Yukina remember no crying!" I shouted .I kept quiet for a second. When they least expected it, I released a rather annoying screech from between my ears, know demon worldwide as "Fox Screech". Only chosen fox demons could use it. It blew Back Togoro's fingers, and I jumped up. The bigger Togoro punched at the floor, launching stones at me. I smashed into the fence, which immediately shocked an apparition on impact. I was shocked and rather well. I fell to the ground, with possible third degree burns. I tried to get up but immediately sank down to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you princess" The bigger Togoro said, walking out with Turukane and shutting the cell behind them. Yukina rushed to my aid.

"I'm so sorry being around me caused this!" She cried. I stared at her silently.

"Y-Yukina I'm f-fine, just re-member.. No tears I'll be napping.." I breathed out, reaching up and cleaning Yukina's eyes of oncoming tears.

"Y-Yes your right I won't cry I promise" She pledged. I smiled and closed my eyes for a much needed rest


	11. Cellmates

**Chapter 11: Messing with a Cellmate is fun!**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

"Yukina! Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, getting farther and farther ahead of us. Boton rolled her eyes.

"What ever happened to looking for Shea too?" She asked, irritated with the orange haired teen.

"Who? Oh yeah her too..." He said, suddenly remembering who exactly besides Yukina, we were looking for.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and I followed slowly behind. Kuwabara suddenly shouted and we all looked ahead to see an all to familiar cat demon on the floor besides Kuwabara.

"Azami no, not you too!" Yusuke groaned. Azami shrugged.

"Koenma sent me. He said he still can't trust you" She answered.

"That baby bicth..." I heard Yusuke mutter. I let Azami continue on beside me.

"Where is Shea?" Azami asked, glancing around. I shook my head.

"She took off on her own so I don't know..." I answered. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sure we will hear something." She said reassuringly. I nodded and looked ahead.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the dim but showing light in the cell.

"Oh you're up" I heard Yukina say softly. I nodded and turned to her.

"How long was I out?" I asked

She shrugged. Then I remembered, right we are in a cell, no clock! I looked around. Then I looked at Yukina. She had kept her promise, no tears on her face.

"Princess, Do you have any friends?" Yukina asked suddenly. I nodded at this quick question.

"Would... You describe them to me?" She asked hastily.

"Sure" I turned to her.

"Ok first I'll tell you about Yusuke. He's a spirit detective. But he also happens to be the most ill tempered person on the face of the earth." I said, clenching my fists a little.

She nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"Then there's Boton, his assistant. She is pretty quick to act and judge, but a good friend all the same." I suddenly smirked, a fun idea popping into my head.

"And she's the grim reaper; she'll take away your soul." I said happily. Yukina looked scared. I smiled.

"Then there is Kuwabara, lovable lug, but a bit of a dunce all the same. He also eats people's souls" I lied. Yukina could have screamed.

"Then there is Hiei um... He's just plain out scary.." I said, not even lying this time.

"And then Azami, She's a demon too and she'll probably eat whatever part of your soul Kuwabara doesn't" I giggled.

"And Kurama. Good guy, Good guy.." Yukina shivered.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked shakily.

"Oh nothing he's the only sane one" I answered.

I smiled. I had sure scared Yukina well. The truth? I'll tell her later..

**Sorry it's short but I had to get something in..**


	12. Finding the prisoner!

** Chapter 12: The Triad Trail!**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

We walked up to the foot of a huge mansion. Trying to stay low, Azami and I made an attempt to keep Kuwabara quiet so he wouldn't shout out to try and locate Yukina. Two Guards walked around. We ducked behind a wall. We were able to listen in on their conversation.

"Why do you have those scratches on your face?" The first guard asked.

"That rowdy Eagle princess, beating me with her wings when we apprehended her" He answered.I clenched my fingers so tightly, the ends turned white. At the mention of eagle princess, I felt nothing else mattered but rescuing her. The guards went on.

"But hah standing up to Togoro for Yukina, she makes me laugh. It makes me glad he slammed her into that fence, maybe the shock got to her." The second one chuckled. I looked over to Yusuke, who looked ready to stand up and punch the guard's lights out. But the guards disappeared into the woods. We stood up.

"Bastards..." Yusuke spat.

"Yusuke, let's keep focused on saving Yukina and Shea" Boton tried to say calmly.

"Maybe it was another princess Urameshi" Kuwabara offered.

"Oh yeah because we really know another eagle princess!" Yusuke shouted.

"Shh.. Yusuke if we are heard there will be trouble" I reminded him. We were able to slip through a window into a corridor.

"I'm going to find Shea, you three focus on Yukina" I said before walking away without another word.

"Ok Kurama!" Kuwabara said all too eagerly, rushing off the other way.

"Be careful" Boton warned .I nodded and proceeded to walk the other way.

Walking farther down, I noticed something weird. A block stuck far out of the wall. I pushed on it and there was a great rumbling sound. A huge door slowly opened. It revealed many cells. I could hear a faint moan. Was it Shea? I ran in that direction. Sure enough Shea sat there, chained up in barred cell.

"Shea?!" I exclaimed. She looked up at her name, but her normal warm and comforting spirit were gone, a shell was left of herself.

"Shea what happened?!" I yelled, slowly losing all my sanity at seeing her like this.

"Isn't it obvious?" A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned sharply, standing face to face with another demon, much bigger than I was.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. He laughed.

"Gokumanki, Third member of the Triad." He explained. I growled trying to stay calm and evaluate this. He touched a huge hand to the bars of Shea's cell.

"Turukane was tired of this girl keeping that ice apparition Yukina from crying, so he had Togoro break her and put her in a separate cell" He laughed. I clenched my fists.

"Well I think it's time you and I had a little fight" Gokumanki Said slyly.

"Agreed."I said calmly. I took a seed from my shirt and closed my fingers around it. He ran at me, with full force. I took the hit, but a seed I had planted in his chest had gone unnoticed by him. I regained my balance.

"Fool you could have dodged that!" He mocked me. I took a rose and brought out my rose whip. I struck him in his chest with one quick movement. The plant sprouted from his chest and he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Never underestimate the power of a death plant." I chuckled. I then turned to Shea, her eyes wide. I managed to break through the bars and get to her. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She shouted my name.

"Kurama!" I quieted her.

"Don't worry it will be ok" I assured her. I used my whip to break a stone off the wall. I picked it up and carefully crushed the shackles on her wrists. In less than a second, she was buried in my arms.

"Kurama..." She said softly. I rested my head on hers, stroking her back comfortingly. She told me everything about what happened with Yukina since she was captured through her tears. Apparently, Turukane ordered this Tugoro man, known well throughout demon world, had taken her down here and chained her up, proceeding to beat her until she bled. I listened intently.

"The others are on the other side of the mansion, getting Yukina; I promise I won't let them hurt you again." I vowed.

"I know..." She whispered. She leaned up and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled at her, but said nothing to make the situation tense. I got her off the floor and let her lean against me for support as we headed down the corridor to find the others, Yukina, and Turukane and Togoro.

Yay I actually got that done today didn't expect to!


	13. Forbidden love

Ok on the account of not feeling good, I have no clue what I'm doing now. So, I've put off the fight between Togoro and the group, but for now enjoy this fun-filled chapter!!

** Chapter 13: Princess Shea and Thief King Yoko – Forbidden love!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs with Kurama. I was glad he had come to my side; I was starting to think no one was going to come. I looked at Kurama. He had a somber look on his face as we headed up the stairs. He was deep in his thoughts, emerald eyes lost in his thoughts. I was very worried about Yukina and figured he was too. I began to think of his name. Where have I heard that name before? There was only one place. The king of thieves as some called him, Yoko Kurama. Now, I don't want to make you all groan with some cliché and cheesy love line like, 'Yes, he was the king of thieves, as he stole my heart.' Ahem.. Ok so maybe I just said it. Sue me. But he did happen to be my love in demon world. I promised I'd be with him no matter what, but here I was falling for a counterpart. My mind flashed to the night I had met Yoko.

_**It was a very serene night in the eagle kingdom, and I was fast asleep in my bed at the top of our castle. The moon had shown vibrantly through my balcony door. Sleeping the night away, I was content. But that serenity of the night was soon interrupted by the sound of the alarm that sounded thru the kingdom, indicating trouble .I got up and rubbed my eyes lazily of sleep. Leaping from my bed to the floor, I draped my purple shawl carelessly around my shoulders. As a young demon, I was taught never to fear for my safety during this alarm, after all nothing was going to get up to my balcony. Or so they thought.**_

_**I swung open my balcony doors and walked out onto the cool concrete surface. I watched the E.D.E.S, the eagle demon emergency squad , scatter into skies, the leader barking out orders to the entire squad. Below, I watched the F.D.B., Fox demon brigade scatter on the ground. Whenever both of the squads were out, it meant a gang of thieves. I sat at the edge of my balcony, watching my father slash at some thieves with bloody claws. You'd think it'd scare me. Nope. I have watched my father fight many times before, and it never got to me mentally. **_

**"_Beautiful night isn't it?" asked a eloquent, icy voice behind me. I spun around. I found myself face to face with a silver- haired kitsune. . I stumbled backwards, Into the stone balcony. "Who are you?!" I demanded audaciously. He remained unruffled. He put a clawed finger to my cheek gently, sending a chill up my spine as he ran down my face slowly, stopping his finger at my chin. He forced me to look into his Aurelian eyes. His eyes skimmed down my figure. I tensed, not saying a word out of unease of being around the stranger. He finally answered my earlier and small interrogation._**

**"_My name is Yoko Kurama, King of thieves as some call me, love" He purred._**

**"_D-Don't call me love" I sputtered, I haven't known him for five minutes and he's calling me his love?_**

**"_Don't get angry love, It ruins your radiance" He remarked. I blushed then. Many a kitsune have called me beautiful what was it about this thief that made my heart almost drop to my feet? I looked him over wordlessly. He was majorly handsome, compared to his thieving buddies down below. I watched him carefully. He was grazing me with his eyes once again. I finally got up the guts to ask him another question._**

**"_W-Why have you come Yo-Yoko?" I stammered. He smoothly sauntered over to me._**

**"_Simple love, my men down there, have come for treasure of the golden kind. But I, my love, have simply come for another treasure." He chuckled. He decided to play with my mind. He leaned in and whispered in my ear._**

**"_I've come for you, darling, you see, I have been observing you for a considerably long time and you are definitely the greatest treasure I have ever seen." He cooed in a hushed tone._**

**"_So you've been watching me..." I said blandly. He nodded._**

**"_If you'd like to put it that way, then yes" He whispered .I grimaced as I felt a light hand on my fox tail. I knew it, he was stroking my tail. In the fox demon world, this was regarded as highly perverted, but this twisted bastard seemed to be just that._**

**"_Qui-Quit it!" I exclaimed, too frozen with fear to push him away._**

**"_And why would I do that love?" He questioned, amused at my attempts to stop him._**

**"_I've just met you." I stated quietly._**

**"_If you don't remember, dear, Kitsune relationships tend to go quickly, especially when you deal with a shy female and an aggressive male." He murmured softly into my ear. Damn, I hated to admit it but he was right. Fox demons tend to choose mates quickly, no matter thief or not. I had always tended to be slow at choosing a mate, as mates to me were picked and chosen by my mother and father._**

**"_What's wrong love?" He asked me._**

**"_B-Bastard" I stammered. He only smirked._**

**"_Give up love, come with me, and get away from the troubles of your kingdom." He whispered softly. My heart was beating at a fast pace. Finally, I gave into his soft caress. Dammit. He had spoken the words I had held in my heart. The worries of my kingdom, how badly I wanted to get away. He looked content as I leaned against him and he stopped stroking my tail._**

**"_You win" I whispered quietly._**

**"_What was that love?" He teased._**

**"_I said you win…" I said louder. His once again broke into a smirk. Seizing my body in his arms, he jumped up onto the stone balcony wall. He then leapt to the far wall of the kingdom with grace and ease. He signaled to his band of thieves and they jumped up on the wall and disappeared with him. And me. He ran with his thief band, holding me close to his body. I closed my eyes and listened to an urgent siren. It easily meant one thing. I was nabbed, and my father knew. I was guessing my mother had come up to check and found me missing._**

_**Yoko put me down softly on a bed of hay and straw when we reached his hideaway in the woods.**_

**"_Yoko what are you going to do with her?" asked one of the demons sitting by the fire they had started. Yoko looked from the demon to me. I was trembling, from pure shock and fear, and it was plain to me he noticed._**

**"_First I'll let her calm down, Yomi" He answered his comrade. While the men sat by the fire he sat next to me. Yoko took me into his arms .He stared down at me. Cold golden eyes met confused purple ones. Tears came to my eyes. He leaned down and whispered into my ear._**

**"_Calm down love, I won't harm you, I swear it." I looked up at him, after feeling him wipe some tears from my eyes. After a while I relaxed in his hold, feeling comforted by someone holding me. Though it really made no sense why I was so comforted by the one I feared. They put out the fire and all layed down on straw beds. Yoko had layed me down and lay there at my side. My eyes slipped closed and I fell asleep._**

**"_Sleep now love" I heard faintly in my sleep. I woke up about an hour later, to find no one in the straw bed with me. Looked at the others in his crew. Sleeping in a bed to my right was Yomi, the demon Yoko had acknowledged earlier. Feeling very uncomfortable around these other thieves, even though Yoko had threatened them if they tried to hurt me, I raced off silently to find Yoko. After a few minutes I found him, staring out over the eagle demon kingdom that lat below the cliff and a few miles away._**

**"_Yoko…" I questioned. I must have snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to me._**

**"_What is it?" He asked. I strayed to his side and looked out as well over my kingdom._**

**"_What you had said before, you were right… I was getting tired of my parents always picking and choosing my possible mates. I mean, even I want my freedom." I said solemnly. He smiled._**

**"_Glad I could help love." Was his response. I smiled lightly as well. Though it was fast and sudden I asked a question._**

**"_Yoko, do you really love me? Or are you teasing me?" I asked .He brushed a stray strand of purple hair from my face._**

**"_Love, I wouldn't lie to you, I do love you, you are radiant in every way." He answered. I could smell no regret or lies in the air. He is telling the truth._**

**"_But why do you thieve?" I asked._**

**"_I can't answer that myself, Shea dear." He said, calling me by my name for once._**

_**He grabbed my wrist and led me back into the hideout. I lay by will this time, next to him.**_

**"_Don't leave again please Yoko?" I asked quietly .He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently._**

**"_No love I won't" He answered before drifting off to sleep. I followed soon after._**

_**It was about a week since then. I had gone out to the ridge many times with Yoko. One nigh, I made an announcement to him.**_

**"_I love you too Yoko, I have made up my mind." Yoko looked over to me. He walked over and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and kissed me. Probably the one I would have dreamed about if I was into all that girly stuff. He pulled away to see my astonished look and chuckled,_**

_**I slept well that night.**_

_**Weeks later, Yoko told me something at this point I did not want to hear.**_

**"_I have to take you back, Love" He said gently._**

**"_What? Why!" I asked._**

**"_Yomi has been very rebellious toward me as of late, and I do not wish for him to harm you" He said._**

**"_But what if my parents choose someone for me? I don't want anyone else Yoko!" I shouted. He said nothing but bent down and bit my neck as hard as possible, drawing blood and making me cry out I pain. He cleaned my wound gently, leaving only a mark there._**

**"_That says otherwise" I felt my neck where he had bitten. The mark was surely there. The mark symbolized that a female was untouchable by the means all except the male that gave her the mark._**

**"**_**Y-Yoko" I said silently.  
"Will you wait for me Shea? Until I one day return for you?" He asked .I thought for a minute, feeling my mark .I then smiled. **_

**"_Yes Yoko, I will wait for you, no matter if our love is forbidden" and I was first to kiss him this time around._**

It's been 15 years, and I'm still waiting for Yoko. Some people say he's dead. But I won't believe them.. I'll never believe them. Yoko is waiting, I still hope and I'll find him, even if I have to wait out the remainder of my life.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Kurama, who has heard a commotion from the room ahead of us.

I wipe some tears from my eyes, which he is convinced is just from my shock of getting rescued, and climb up the long set of stairs with him.

What Kurama doesn't know will hurt me more than him…

_**Yay! I think it's the sickness talking, but I think that was a productive chapter!**_

_**By the way dedication to the readers who are supporting my little story. You want a dedication just read and review people. So far thanks to these three people:**_

_**Daeth101-fox version**_

_**Fk306 anime lover**_

_**And**_

_**Silver. Bara 102**_


	14. Fourth demon form appears!

Ok let's get this chapter on the road shall we?

_**Chapter 14: Cute, and Demonic form number four!**_

"Kurama you go check around upstairs okay? I think I can sense Hiei here, and that's not good." I said unlatching myself from him.

"But you-" I gave him the best reassuring smile I could.

"Go on I'll be okay." I assured before running straight ahead. Bursting through the big stone door, I revealed an entire scene in front of me. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in front of the Togoro brothers, Boton behind them all. I was guessing I had missed the intros. Too bad… Boton was the first one to notice me.

"Shea!" She exclaimed. She looked at the Togoro brothers and decided it was best not to move. I would have to agree. I looked on the wall. Five screens lie on it, with five people in them. I looked up, only to see Turukane and Yukina.

"Glad your ok" Yusuke smirked, and then turned from me back to Togoro.

"We will take you on anytime Togoro." Yusuke started.

"I should only need to use about 30% of my power to beat you" Togoro sneered. Kuwabara had his spirit sword formed.

"For Yukina!" He shouted, running into the fight like a brainless idiot. I was more geared toward Yusuke doing that. I sighed and decided to act like Hiei.

"A fool in love" I muttered, before sprinting forward and in front of Boton, Protecting my non- fighter of a friend from harm. Togoro Punched Kuwabara, knocking him back with almost no effort. I moved Boton out of Kuwabara's way, mentally apologizing for not helping him out. Yusuke stepped up.

"Shotgun!" He shouted, releasing his spirit energy from his finger. Togoro was knocked back, and I was rather impressed. I didn't see that coming. When Togoro started to get his head games involved, it was aimed at me.

"Ah yes I've definitely heard your story, Princess Shea, raised to hate thieves, but ending up in love with one , and funny how he never returned to you, many say he was killed." The shoulder monkey teased. I shook my head.

"You're wrong, he'll come back!" I shouted. Kuwabara shot up.

"Did I…" he started. Yusuke finished it for him.

"….Miss something?" Boton shook her head.

"The widest known story in demon world." Boton explained.

"Enough teasing Togoro, Finish them" Turukane said, chuckling to himself.

"You've crossed the line Shoulder bait" I shouted before I started to glow a faint Yellow. I felt smaller somehow.

"What happened Boton?!" I asked. A huge Boton was staring down at me, Confused.

"I can't understand" She said. I looked at my reflection in one of the glass window panes. I was tiny, the size of a groundhog , a tan color with black paws, tan fox ears with black streaks running through them, clear blue eyes, and three tan fox tails with black ends. And on my neck was a silk black scarf.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. No one could seem to understand. I suddenly felt a slick idea. I jumped against a wall and waved my tails.

"Come and get me Togoro" I said slyly. I could hear myself now. It sounded like this "Mew, Mew!" even though I was clearly a fox, I sounded like a cat.

"Insolent little…" The shoulder monkey said before reaching his long fingers out to grab me. My little body moved swiftly, so I dodged with no problem.

"Mew" I purred to Kuwabara, who seemed to get the message. I was distracting the shoulder monkey, which was also distracting to the tough looking Togoro.

"Spirit, sword!" Kuwabara shouted, driving his Sword into the bigger Togoro, and forming another and stabbing it into shoulder monkey. (A/N:I know this happened nothing like the show people, my story I can twist it can't I ?!) I looked up to see Turukane being beat up by Hiei. I purred. Mmm... Only step in if you see him draw his sword there Shea… Yukina ran up to him stopping him from his rampage. He looked surprised for a second, but closed his eyes and nodded. Yukina then ran down to us. The Five people on the screen disappeared too.

"Y-Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed as she came to his side.

"Thank you Kazuma," She turned to us. "And everyone" I sauntered upstairs and into the room where I met up with Kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked down at me, then picked me up and looked me over.

"Shea that must be your fourth demon form you're a love fox" He said surely. Hiei looked confused as Kurama set me back down. I glew white and transformed to my huiman form.

"Cool!" I exclaimed once I felt I could talk. I turned to Hiei.

"Does she even know Hiei?" I asked. Hiei nodded.

"No and I don't plan to tell her either." He answered. Yukina would just have to wait, I guess. Azami entered the room, panting.

"Finally I caught up to you, damn Hiei ever heard of the phrase take it easy?" She asked.

"No and I don't feel like hearing now, cat" Hiei said before leaning against the wall. Azami steamed while Kurama and I chuckled. But what had caused my fourth demon form to show? Was it likely that my feelings for Yoko at that moment were strong enough to make my sly sprit, or the love fox demon to show?


	15. A fate worse than death

_**Chapter 15: More Stress and tears, Worse than a demon!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

Back to the matters of our own lives. Yukina went back to her world, and we had saved the day again, we work so well together don't we? I walked into the city with our team of detectives(well I guess you can count us as Yusuke's team.)Well we walked into the city, minus Hiei, he went back to his normal life of I guess dreaming about death? I don't know… We walked down the block Kurama and I lived on.

"So what was that thing you turned into Shea?"Kuwabara asked.

"My fourth demon form, a love fox. Love foxes are normally sly little creatures, but are only good for tracking, dodging, and distracting the enemy." I explained

"So you have how many forms?" Yusuke asked.

"…" I was suddenly distracted by a large crash. We suddenly noticed all the neighbors were staring in disbelief from their homes.

"Why can't you understand freaking anything, Ara!?" I heard my father's rasping voice shout. Our team ran ahead. Kurama's mother, Shiori was there too, looking mortified. My mother was on the floor, dirty and holding her arm. Bruno was lowly growling. Pachii was nowhere in sight. My father saw me coming and turned to me. He gave a chuckle.

"Oh Shia, so glad you could join us" He rasped. I growled.

"Now be a good girl and tell your mother how well I have been treating you and your siblingswell she was away." He chuckled. I looked at my friends, who all looked about to kill him. I breathed.

"Ha, treating us well? If getting hammered and blowing all our money to cheat on mom is what you call fatherly love, and then you've been treating us like royalty!" I said sarcastically. He glared at ,me.

"Shia step back." My mother warned me. Despite her warnings I had stepped forward..

"Shia this is a bad idea" Suggested Kurama from behind me.

"Yes Shia, please step back" Azami warned as well, Knowing I couldn't use my demon powers, not around all the humans. I held up a hand to silence my friends' worries. Yusuke said nothing, but his fists were balled up tightly. My father turned his attention away from my mother and focused on me.

"You little brat! You weren't supposed to say a word about that!" He yelled."We rehearsed this." I giggled lightly, my wits overriding my thoughts.

"Huh funny, I forgot my line" I said, smirking. My friends were tending to my mother. The blonde haired man lunged forward, grabbing my neck in his hands.

"Someone call the police!" Shiori shouted. Many men and woman raced into their homes. I broke free of my father's grip and ran toward the house, him in close pursuit. I busted through the door and darted up the stairs. I could hear my mother and Shiori shouting my human name from outside. I had cornered myself at the roof. He pulled out an empty oil can from behind his back. He had left a path of oil as he chased me up the stairs. Scattered around us was nothing but the fake grass that covered our roof, it was a roof lawn we sat on sunny days. He lit a match and threw it onto the oil, which burst into flames. My way out was blocked and the grass and house were on fire. I was trapped. I heard my mother sc ream from down below, and my friends shouting for me. They had seen the flames, not hard to miss.

He then charged at me with a kitchen knife, I jumped and landed on the ground where he had stood.

"You brat! Now I'm going to kill you!" he shouted. He cornered me between the flames and his body, holding the knife to my throat. I winced as I felt him slash at my neck. I stumbled backwards, into the flames, my human body burning and I was dying from blood loss. I figured I had no other choice as I heard the sirens of the police cars growing louder. I figured we were alone I had no other choice. I quickly changed into kitsune from. My father's content smile disappeared when I stepped from the flames.

"You're not Shia!" He shouted. I looked myself over in amusement.

"You know what? You're right! I am not Shia at all. Call me Shea!" I shouted.

"B-B-But!" He stuttered.

"You see, I am Shia in every way, let's just not the one you are used to." I said slyly. I felt my neck, the blood that trailed down it was fresh, and in my case, boiling. I used my fox screech and knocked him into the fire with no effort. I saw the knife fly up, and down into the flames were he had fell. I got up slowly. My mother was still screaming my and Pachii's name. Wait, Pachii! She must still have been in the house! I ran through the angry black smoke and raging orange fire that blocked the entrance.

"Pachii?! Pachii?!" I shouted, looking around frantically. I found her, laying in a small heap on the floor, clutching a tiny puppy, Isis, in her arms.

"Pachii!" I shouted again, running to her and scooping she and Isis into my arms. I was feeling faint, from the blood wound and the heat. A black flash went by, and standing before me? Hiei!

"H-Hiei?" I managed.

"Still as foolish as ever" he nodded.

"What are-"I asked. He grabbed Pachii from me and opened the window. I walked over to him. He jumped out, me following with Isis in my arms. He made a hasty escape and I ran out through the side.

**Kurama's P.O.V **

We looked ahead to see a dark figure in the flames, and my mother and Ara stared in astonishment, as Shea stepped out with Pachii and their dog in her arms. Shea stumbled forward and layed Pachii on the ground. She put Isis in Yusuke's arms. It wagged its tail faintly. Paramedics rushed over to her but she refused and pointed to her sister. Ara had tears in her eyes as she watched the paramedics check her pulse. The paramedic nodded sadly as she sensed no pulse. Ara Cried out in anguish for her daughter and Bruno broke down. Azami had tear-filled eyes as well. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I tried to remain strong. I ran over to Shea, immediately putting my arms around her, her body shaking in violent sobs.

My mother, who was crying herself, tried her best to console Ara. I think the cruelest act for a parent to kill their child. And a fate worse than death, is dying knowing you killed them. And I am sure that Shea's father knew Pachii was in the house. Had she cried the last few minutes of her life? Pleaded for help? Or even tried to escape? This we will never know, and I know Boton will have much trouble bringing Pachii to spirit world.


	16. Dark tournament

**Chapter 16: The Dark Tournament?**

**Shea's P.O.V**

It's been a month since Pachii died. Things are pretty quiet. Koenma gave me and the team a month off from fighting demons and for some reason he keeps having Boton prevent me from going to spirit world. I don't know why. We have been living at the Minamino's, just until our fire insurance can find us a better house that is still close by. I am sitting in Kurama's room, watching him work at his desk. He turns and gives me a small smile, I smile before he turns to his work again. My smile fades as Bruno goes by. Since Pachii's death, we haven't had much to talk about; there was no giving each other help to overcome our grief or sadness, no talking it out, nothing, nothing but distance. Kurama became my means of support, along with Rectha and Lella. I eventually got tired of crying, and with no more tears to shed, I stopped.

I told the police my father had killed himself by diving into the fire, not the way it had happened. What was I supposed to say? I went demon and killed him? Sure in your dreams. My thoughts shifted to Hiei. Why had Hiei saved me that day, he could have just let me die? I think Hiei's calmed down a bit and I swear he and Azami have been spending a lot of time together lately, but Kurama doesn't seem to think so. I think all this grief of the past month has affected my brain. I looked out his window; the back was filled by the view of beautiful cherry blossom trees.

"Kurama?" I asked. He pushed back and eased himself into his chair.

"Yes Shea?" he asked giving me his attention.

"I don't want to leave the neighborhood, but I know it's for Bruno and mother's sake…" I said. He nodded, seemingly understanding of my position. I sat against the wall.. Suddenly there was a knock at the window and I jumped.

"Relax it's only Hiei" He said. I sighed in relief before getting up and shutting the door. Kurama opened the latch to let Hiei in.

"What is it Hiei?" I asked.

"I need Kurama to come with me, and you to stay." Hiei said looking from me to Kurama, who nodded. Without another word he jumped back out.

"Tell my mother I went to the store" He said, kissing my cheek absently before jumping out the window after Hiei. I blinked. I really don't think Kurama was thinking straight, but that's just me. I was still blushing though. Wait a second; normally if the others hide something from me, it's because they want to keep me from going and getting myself killed.

"Those bastards..." I whispered before jumping out the window as well. I arrived in time to see a building fall. My eyes widened. Standing down there were Yusuke and.. .Togoro! but he was- and he-oh no… I overheard something about a dark tournament and him killing us if we didn't enter. I knew now they were going to try to keep me from going with them. Not going to happen you four, sorry..

Sorry it's short but I'm doing something important and wanted to get in something


	17. The newest fighter

**_Chapter 17: The Cloaked Fighter!_**

**Shea's P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since that incident. I have decided to disguise myself under cover of a cloak. You need six to a team to enter the dark tournament, and I heard Yusuke couldn't find one. They think I have no clue. I have way more that a clue buddies… I had gone to the only alternative I had, training in my human form with Bruno. I poked my head into his room. This was the last day, before I went into disguise. He turned to me.

"You're ready sis?" He asked quietly. I nodded. He got up and led me to the yard, which was in the harsher rays of the sun.

"Now remember sis, keep your balance and an eye on your opponent, do that and your golden" He explained. I nodded anxious not to miss the boat. He ran at me and I quickly jumped out of the way. I then was able to deliver a decent punch in the face. He held his cheek.

"Very good." He said. I smiled, happy he approved. We practiced for two more hours before we were both to tired to fight on. We sat down, back to back, breathing heavily from the fighting.

"Question sis, why are working on fighting." I looked over to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, why are you always gone for days at a time? You aren't the same girl you used to be. You're gone and I'm always afraid you won't make it back. I can't lose another sister…" He said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He choked back some tears. I frowned. Did humans always have to cry?

"Bruno…" I started, reaching over and hugging my brother."No matter where I go, I promise you I won't get killed, and you won't ever have to lose another sister." I leaned against him. I frowned. What if that was a promise I couldn't keep? No, No way, just keep thinking good things; you'll come back ok Shea… no problem. As I attempted to reassure myself, I heard Bruno's voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Shea… good. Because if you ever die I don't know what I would tell mom" He joked a little. I chuckled and left my brothers embrace. Stopping at the door frame I gave him a quick thumbs up before going inside. I picked up my stuff and promised my mother I would be back in a couple of months. I turned back and looked at Kurama's house one last time. I saw Bruno watching me go through the window. I mentally swore to him I would come back safe and alive. He seemed to get the message, because he gave me a quick 'Love you sis' before disappearing. I smiled and disappeared behind a tree, slipping a black cloak over my head. I think I look more of a grim reaper than Boton does right now. Oh god… that reminds me I forgot to tell Yukina that some of the lies I told her were jokes… oops. Well at least we won't see her again, right?

I continued to walk down the block, getting odd stares from some people, thank god my face was hidden beneath the cloak. I Saw Yusuke come along with another fighter, face hidden in a mask. Weeks before he had run out of fighters, so I applied to be one under my secret identity. He didn't know who I was, so that was good. He walked up to me.

"Are you the fighter I needed?" He asked. I nodded quietly. He stared at me, then the other fighter.

"Why do all the extra fighters I get have to be mute?" I snickered quietly so he couldn't hear. It was true. I had wrote down I was a mute, so I wouldn't have to speak and blow my cover. I also covered myself in a men's fragrance, so Kurama couldn't pick up my scent. I walked with the three, but since the other guy didn't speak, and I claimed to be mute, Yusuke explained to us about the team.

"And remember not to piss off Hiei." He reminded us. We arrived at the dock, and the others came into view.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara greeted. He caught Yusuke in a headlock.

"Ouch! Hey let go of me Kuwabara!" Yusuke whined, before flipping him off his back. Kurama caught notice of us.

"Yusuke, who are they?" He asked Walking up to us and looking us over.

"Oh I don't know, one of them doesn't talk, and the other is mute" He said, pointing to me and the mystery fighter. Hiei didn't seem to like Yusuke's judgment.

"So you brought a mute and a fighter a few inches short of a fire hydrant?" He growled.

"You short too Runt boy" Kuwabara commented.

"Calm down, I watched them fight and they are pretty good." Yusuke assured them. They all exchanged skeptical looks, but didn't argue anymore.

The boat showed up, and we boarded. Yusuke fell asleep a while after it took off.

"Attention all passengers! The preliminaries will be held right here on this very boat, demon teams assemble on the platform, guest team (that was us) Choose two fighters!" the captain roared. All the demons looked ready to kill us.

"What two?! That's not fair!"Kuwabara shouted. The mystery fighter walked ahead and signaled me after him. I nodded and followed after. Once on the platform I noticed how many demons we were up against. I looked to the Mystery fighter. He was calm and cool. The bell signaling to fight started. I took off toward the demons in a sprint. I formed a ball of energy in my hands and cast it, killing several demons in one shot. I landed and flip kicked a demon that had tried to come from behind. I saw a huge blue attack launched my way. I jumped and landed at the other fighter's side. It was his attack. Obviously he couldn't warn me, but it looked a lot like Master Genkai's spirit wave.

We stepped off.

"Why did you two stop fighting?!" Kuwabara asked.

Before we could point or anything I noticed the demons here were looking pretty unhappy with our team…


	18. Meet team Rokkuyukai

**Chapter 18: Let the Fights begin!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I found myself back to back with Kuwabara and the others, except Yusuke who was sleeping against the boat rail. Kuwabara turned to me.

"Hey fighter guy, you know that move you pulled earlier, I'm going to spring my Spirit sword on them and could you send that attack to my spirit sword?"He whispered to me .I in turn, nodded. He broke off from the group and I did right behind him. Hiei, the Masked Fighter, and Kurama, who were all trying to fight off their own set of demons, turned to us when they felt us break away. I ran just behind Kuwabara.

"Spirit Sword!" He shouted, the spirit energy sword forming in his hand. We got closer to the crowd and I formed my energy ball. I then jumped up and flung it at Kuwabara's sword. It grew about ten sizes bigger on impact, pulsing with our energy's power. He slashed through the demon's one by one, with me behind him, giving the sword an extra kick when needed. I heard Yusuke shouted about Genkai's training and turned to see him flailing his fists. Kuwabara looked around anxiously. He growled.

"Where is the next one?" He asked eagerly.

"Fool" Hiei sighed out. Kurama then clued Kuwabara in.

"Nowhere, everyone's dead." Kuwabara sighed.

"But I wanted to kick some more asses." He sighed. Hiei turned to me.

"You, who exactly are you?" he asked roughly. I ignored his question.

"He is a mute Hiei" Kurama reminded him. Geez, even when I'm hidden Kurama saves me again. Our boat finally arrived at the dock. I noticed on this island, lay a very fancy hotel. Why is the Guest team, which in everyone hated so much, was staying in a five star hotel? Kurama and Hiei walked beside me, Kuwabara was carrying Yusuke in front of us. I wanted to tell Hiei who exactly I was back there, but what's holding me back is my friends. Obviously they didn't want me here; I think they feel I am going to be hurt. Newsflash boys, I'm always getting hurt!

"Here we are this is our room." Kurama said. In my thoughts, I had not noticed we already came to our room. We stepped inside. It was quaint. Kuwabara set Yusuke down on the couch. The Masked Fighter sat on the Chair opposite from where I was sitting. Hiei started a conversation.

"Why did we leave that princess behind again?" He asked. Kurama sighed.

"We didn't want her hurt remember" He said. Suspicion confirmed.

"And we kind of didn't want her getting in the way" Kuwabara added. Hiei turned up, looking disappointed in Kurama.

"If someone didn't like her." He teased.

"Kuwabara" Kurama seemed to warn.

"It's true, you're by her side 24/7, you're always protecting her…"

"Shut up!" Hiei said. They looked at an annoyed looking Hiei.

"Kurama isn't naïve enough for that type of thing, to demons, love is a one sided thing, normally the female demons love, males can't give half a damn." Hiei continued. I quietly clenched my fists, the tips of my fingers turning white. I wanted to cry a little, but I was supposed to act like a man not a sissy, and I can't talk. That's not true. Yoko loved me, I knew he did. But Kurama… I can never be with him. I mean he's nice but, I promised I'd wait for Yoko, and that's what I'm going to do. Someone came in with coffee, six cups for each of us. Everyone but I, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had one, I didn't feel like coffee. Kuwabara was griping about some attempt to poison us, and Yusuke was still asleep. As the others got into a conversation, I noticed a coffee cup had disappeared. Kuwabara caught it just after I did.

"Hey there were three coffee cups there!" He shouted, pointing at the table.

"Ha-ha, that's what you get when you don't lock your door, though I think I should have knocked first" We all turned around to see a Boy dressed in odd clothing and had three stars painted on his face.I growled a little.

"I'm Rinku I'm on Team Rokkuyukai, in other words, the team you're fighting tomorrow" He laughed.

"That really so?" Kuwabara asked. Rinku stood the cup up and balanced on it with two fingers.

"I wish I was a guest here, no boring meetings about the rules, you just show up here and fight, Guess you don't need to learn about that though, you'll be dead soon anyway. Someone told me the guests would be special, but you don't look special at all, Maybe I'll beat you no hands at all" He chuckled, emerald eyes filled with a mischievous glint.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" We heard someone ask. We turned our heads in the direction of a blonde haired demon. Kuwabara gasped.

"Who is he? Something is wrong I didn't sense either of them come in." he asked. Rinku jumped down.

"Oh hey there Zeru I was just saying hi to our enemies" He explained . Suddenly a female Demon with blue Hair and Blue eagle wings appeared beside Zeru. I almost gasped. That couldn't be…She stared at me then turned to Rinku and Zeru.

"Enough fooling around you two, let's go" She said.

"Aw Zella, you ruin a good time." Rinku stated. Before leaving, Zeru turned to us.

"Enjoy your last night in the living, tomorrow you will be a resemblance to those coffee cups" He said flatly.

"What?" Kuwabara was interrupted by the last coffee cups shattering in pieces. We all stared silently for a minute. The door closed and we all looked at it. Yusuke still layed asleep on the couch.


	19. Realization

Guys one quick thing after Monday I will scarcely be able to write over the break, my little cousin is coming over and I have to spend time with the family for Christmas and so on, but be aware come January I'll get back into writing every one or two days ok?

Chapter 19: First battle-Zella V.S the Unveiled Cloaked fighter!

Shea's P.O.V

I woke up that day in the room I shared with the masked fighter. It was decided over Hiei's thing where he really won't trust me, and Kuwabara's fear of me killing him in his sleep, and my discomfort at sharing a room with Kurama, that I stay with the masked fighter. I jumped out of my bed. I had made sure the masked fighter was asleep before I took off my cloak last night. Thank god no one had decided to come in last night, and the masked fighter was asleep still. I put my cloak on quickly. It was just in time. The masked fighter sat up in the bed that was a few feet from my own. I didn't say good morning, obviously, because of my claim of being mute. I instead, went out to the main room of this condo thing we were staying in. In the main room, the boys were already assembled.

"It's about time you got here" Hiei said blandly.

"Can't you try to be on time? We have to go." Kurama asked me. I raised my hands up in a harmless defense signal. Once the masked fighter was out, we started to head down. Upon getting outside, I looked out over to the stadium area, faint chants and cheers hitting my ears faintly. It would have been easier to fly, but I couldn't or it would blow my cover. When we reached the entrance Kuwabara, who was still carrying Yusuke, got a look on his face.

"Should Urameshi still be sleeping?" He asked us looking to our sleeping team captain. Kurama nodded.

"He's still recovering from training, just let him sleep" he answered thoughtfully. We walked into the stadium and waited behind the doors to come out, the chanting "Kill Urameshi" was ringing in my ears now.

Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile back in their hometown, Boton had some troubles of her own. Bruno, Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru, and Keiko had cornered her.

"Ok Boton we know you know where Yusuke and the others went, so tell us!" Keiko demanded.

"Honestly I don't know where-"Shizuru interrupted her.

"If you don't tell me where my baby brother is right now, you're going to end up ashes!" Shizuru said forcefully. Bruno sighed.

"Boton can't you just tell us, I mean, Shuichi and Shia went off at the same time, as apparently Yusuke and Kuwabara went, so they must all be together." Bruno said, calmly too compared to the two girls beside him. Boton sighed; she really had no option left but to tell them.

"Ok but promise not to faint" Boton said. All three shook their heads. She explained the whole thing, the demon sides of Shea and Kurama, their real names, Yusuke's job as spirit detective, Hiei, Spirit world, and everything that went on up to this point. Keiko screamed and fainted, saved from being on the floor by Bruno.

"Is that really true?" Bruno asked. Boton nodded. Keiko got up slowly.

"I want you to take me there." Keiko said softly. Bruno and Shizuru looked to each other and nodded.

"Us too" They said together. Boton winced. Koenma was going to kill her, but she couldn't protest.

Shea's P.O.V

"I am Koto, your cute announcer for this tournament!"I heard the announcer say through the door. Koto… Why is everyone I know here?

"Now introducing, Team Urameshi!" She shouted, our door opened and I was reintroduced to the light of the stadium. Jeers sounded throughout the ugly faces of the crowd. This was to be expected; to them we were just humans that needed to be killed. I used to think like that, until I became a human myself.

???'s P.O.V

I saw Shuichi walk out of the big door and at first I couldn't Believe it.

"Can I go out there Koenma sir?" I asked the baby sitting in the chair. He nodded.

"No Pachii, they don't know you're working as my assistant and not in your proper place. It would stress him out if you did." He said, pointing to Shuichi I nodded quietly and sat next to George, the ogre.

Shea's P.O.V

Kuwabara set Yusuke down against the wall. I looked up at the stage where Koto was. Yup, why does everyone I know have to be here?

"Now introducing the favorites, Team Rokkuyukai!" Koto said excitedly. The team of six was greeted by cheers and standing ovations.

"Kick their asses!" A couple of demons from the crowd shouted.

"Now one fighter from each team please step up!" Koto said to our two teams. Figures that Zella was first to step up. She silently beckoned me to go up and fight. As Kuwabara was about to go out, I held my arm in front of him.

"What gives!?" He asked. I ignored him and stepped up. Koto tensed up upon closer inspection of Zella.

"L-Long time no see sis" She said nervously. Zella smirked at me. Did she know who I was under my cloak? Koto stepped backwards.

"Start!" she yelled. Each of our teams looked on, watching intently.

"Yes Koto good to see you, if only our last dear sister were here." She mocked. She definitely knew who I was. She ran at me slashing at me with her claws. I managed to dodge it, but just barely.

"Oh come now I don't want to fight you if I can't see you." Zella teased. She then used her claws to hit me. I continued to dodge her fast slashes. I couldn't keep this up, not for much longer.

"Just attack!" I heard Kuwabara shout. It distracted me, and Zella got a slash at my cloak. That was it. I felt it tear and watched it fall, revealing my normal attire, and me. The entire crowd let out a grasp, and both teams seemed at a loss. I decided since my cover was already gone, I'd speak. I smirked.

"Zella, just as smart as I remember, still sharp too" I said quietly, my voice returning to me.

"No, you're just to dumb to get the right fabric, dear sister." Zella said coldly.

"Did she just say 'Sister'?" Hiei asked. Kurama said nothing, and Kuwabara was ranting about a ruined plan.

"That's right." Zella jumped up, her wings glowing a bright green.

"Sludge flash!" Zella shouted firing green slime at me. I realized this was acid as well, and I spread my wings and took into the air.

"I have to thank you Zella, now that that cloak is off, I can fight freely." I said smoothly. Zella growled, realizing her mistake.

"You idiot Zella!" A demon with an accent said.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Hah you know he's right." I teased, my wings glowing rainbow. I was surrounded by my rainbow energy.

"Rainbow comet!" I shouted, spiraling in the rainbow comet, which moments later slammed into Zella

"Ahh!" She shouted, getting thrown into the wall.

"1…2…3….4….5" Zella quickly shot back into the ring.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouted. She used a strong gust of wind on me. The smell made me sick. It was her acid wind. I reluctantly turned to the others.

"Cover your noses!" I shouted, pointing behind them to some dead demons. I opened my wings and shouted.

"Rainbow fire!" Rainbow flames spread around us, trapping us in the flaming dome with the smell.

"Zella, I'm not going to forgive you for trying to hurt my friends that was not aimed at me!" I Shouted.

"Well well, how very observant." She cooed.

"I've had enough of you Zella! I told you I never wanted the job of princess, I even begged father to turn it over to you, but I'm the 7-breed demon, not you and now it's my responsibility!" I exclaimed, two firey arms growing from the dome and trapping Zella in their hold. Zella's eyes widened, in pain and realization. The fire was burning her alive. Tears formed in her eyes. I suddenly realized it was enough to make her faint. It was good enough for me. I was worn out myself. My attack and the acid win mixed were enough to wear me out. I flapped my wings and the dome disbursed.

"And Zella's down 1..2…3…4..5..6..7..8..9..10! And Shea wins a point for team Urameshi!" Koto shouted. I sighed, not content at all. I may have won but Zella, I hoped would be spared. She was jealous of me, for years she has been. But maybe now she'll understand she's just not fit for the responsibility and weight I carry as a princess.

No one ever got that…


	20. Truth

ok got a little time to write now

**Chapter20: truth**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I slowly stepped over to my team. Kuwabara stepped over to me.

"Shea? What the hell?! you aren't supposed to be here you know, we left you behind so you wouldn't get hurt! and now what happened!?" he yelled pointing to my bloody wing.I turned from him to Kurama, who busied himself staring at the grass. I looked to Hiei "Hn. Such a foolish girl, we left you at that city, you should have stayed there" was his response. I stared at all three of them.  
"You think that you guys can come here, all together, without me noticing something's up? I'm not stupid you know!There's alot I may not get but one thing i get is how to be a teamate, and leaving a teamate behind just because you think they are weaker then you isn't being a teamate! All of you are such bastards!" I yelled, going off and standing by Yusuke,who was still out cold. I wacthed Kuwabara's macth and shook my head,that Rinku sure knew his way around a yo-yo. Shaking my head I sighed. Kuwabara lost us the round, and yet he was calling me weak. Kurama was up next. For the first part of the macth, he was fightng but suddenly, his hands were behind his back. I wanted to shout something to him, but no I'm mad at him!Finally slick moves got the best of that purple skinned demon freak. Kurama finished him off. Next, Hiei v.s. Zeru. for the most part neither of them gave in. Hiei, oh my god. An attack called Dragon of the darkness flame, took Zeru off the face of the planet . Finally this big guy, who likes to drink apperently, Chu showed up. Yusuke was finally up,and ready to fight. In the middle of the macth I finally went to stand with the others. That was where things got interesting. Keiko ran up to Kuwabara begging him to ask Yusuke to stop. I turned to see someone and Bruno standing in the crowd. uh-oh... He ran over in between me and Kurama.  
"Shea I know everything now" Instead of being mad he turned from me to Kurama and smiled.  
"And i understand completly." I smiled. We then noticed Yusuke had won, though his feet were all cut up.  
"Team Urameshi wins!" Koto shouted happily into her microphone. Jeers erupted from the crowd. Again, no harm to my self-esteem. I sat just outside the hotel, later that night, looking out at the ocean sadly.  
"Are you still mad at us?" I heard someone from behind me say.I jumped, coming Face to face with the rest of my team. I stared at them thoughtfully for a minute.  
"I dunno, still think I'm weak?"I asked. Yusuke nodded.  
"Shea we never thought you were weak, we just didn't want you getting hurt." He said. Kurama agreed.  
"We are sorry you felt inferior Shea" Kuwabara sighed.  
"And if you want to, you can still stay on the team" Hiei nodded, looking like usual.I mulled it over.  
" Well i guess a team of bastards is better than no team at all" I answered teasingly. I jumped down from my perch on a rock only to be picked up and thrown around by Yusuke and Kuwabara. I finally got down and we walked back.  
I looked to Kurama.I wiped at his cut, knowing that would do no good.  
"What's the matter Shea?" he asked. I clung to his arm and siged.  
"Kurama stop scaring me like that, luck is always short lived, you could have died."I said, reffering to the match earlier. he put his hand onto mine.  
"If i died who would be there to care for you?"


	21. Shock

**Chapter21: The shock of a nightmare!**

**Kurama's P.O.V.**

I had only come in to put some sheets in the bedroom the masked fighter and Shea shared. It's late at night, 12:00 to be exact. I walked into the room. The masked fighter was sleeping soundlessly on his bed opposite Shea's. I set the sheets on the desk and started on my way out. A small moan rose from Shea's throat. I turned around and carefully stepped over to her. I leaned down to her level. She looked like she was in pure pain. I felt her forehead. She was burning up, and to add to that, covered in a cold sweat. I got up and ran out into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and running it under some cold water. I alerted the others before running into Shea's room. The others followed into her room. By now the masked fighter had been woken up by this noise. I sat beside Shea, the others watching me as I placed the towel on her burning forehead. She moaned again, her breathing becoming shallow and rapid. Yusuke touched her arm in an attempt to wake her. He recoiled at the touch.

"Kurama, her skin is all icy and clammed up" He said, picking up her hand and stopping his thumb at her wrist.

"And her pulse is getting weaker!" He shouted. I pulled her into my arms at that point trying to look for other symptoms. She opened her eyes a little, revealing dilated pupils.

"K-Kurama..."She said in a frail whisper. My grip tightened on her shoulders.

"I-I'm so cold..." she continued, her voice drifting farther at every word.

"Kurama you need to get her to Boton, right away" Kuwabara warned. Shea gripped my shirt, her fingers digging into my chest.

"I can't I can't…" She started coughing, her coughs increasing in rasp every second. Hiei, deciding there was no time to use the door, Broke the window with his sword.

"Hiei-"I was interrupted by the feeling of Shea's finger slipping, her hand falling back to her side. She was hardly breathing, and had fallen unconscious. I forgot the question I was going to ask Hiei and stood up with Shea nested in my arms. I jumped out the window, with Yusuke and Kuwabara following not to far behind. We reached the back of the part of the hotel that Boton, Shizuru, Bruno, and Keiko were staying in.

"How do we get their attention?" I asked. Yusuke thought quickly and grabbed a small rock; he then tossed it out the window. Shizuru opened the window. She saw Kuwabara first.

"Kazuma, what are you and her friends- oh my god what happened!?" She asked when she saw Shea's current state.

"Please, get Boton!" I shouted to her. She nodded and called to Boton. Boton rubbed her eyes of sleep as she came to the window.

"What is it?" She asked meekly.

"It's Shea!" Shizuru exclaimed. Boton gasped

"Oh my!" She jumped to the floor with ease. I set Shea down on the grass. Bruno and Keiko had soon come to the window.

"I'm done examining her." Boton said sadly. I feared what she was going to say.

"She's in hypovolemic shock"


	22. Yuki

**Chapter22: Yuki, the Red Illusion Fox!**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

"B-But how?" Bruno asked, kneeling beside his unconscious sister. Boton shook her head, at a loss.

"How much blood did she loose?" Boton asked. I looked at my hand, noticing it had been stained pure red.

"But I don't remember her loosing any blood in her fight with Zella" Kuwabara recalled. I quickly turned to the masked fighter.

"Did anyone come into your room earlier?" I asked. The masked fighter gave me a nod no.

"Why Kurama?" Shizuru asked. I held out my blood stained hand for them all to see.

"But when-"Boton didn't finish her sentence. She quickly used her hand to trace down the side of Shea's figure. She pulled it away and revealed her hand, now coated in thick blood.

"Caused by pure blood loss." Boton said finally.

"How do we cure it?" Yusuke asked.

"We need a donor, one from her demon family. Move her to my bed" Boton said, getting up. I bent down and picked up Shea. Bringing her into there room, I placed her carefully on Boton's bed. Keiko looked thoughtful.

"The only two I have seen from her demon family are Zella and Koto, neither of them will exactly rush to help" She said cautiously, looking at me like trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Rooo!" I heard suddenly from outside. The others appeared to have heard it too.

"What is that?" Bruno asked. The sound came again.

"Rooo, rooo, rooo!" the cry came clearly through the night. Something leapt to the windowsill.

"What is that thing?" Asked Keiko. A snow white, fox like creature stood there on its four tiny but somewhat long legs. Its three tails swayed in the air carelessly, the tips of its tails a royal red, as well as its chest, paws, and tips of its ears. Soft red eyes met with confused glances of the room.

"Rooo!" It cried, leaping from the window ledge and graciously landing on the white bed sheets, which were being stained by Boton trying to clean Shea's wound best she could. It stared at Shea, red eyes filled with pity and pain.

"Yuki? Yuki! Where the hell are you!?" We heard a familiar shout.

"Raaa! Raaa!" Was the next cry we heard. I had an idea. I grabbed the fox.

"Rooo! Rooo!" It cried. I jumped from the open window.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted after me. Just as I thought, it was Zella, she had the same type of fox next to her, but everything on this fox that was red was yellow on that one.

"You're that guy Shea hangs out around right?" Zella asked coldly when she saw me. She then looked in my arms, where the squirming fox was. She gasped.

"Yuki…Give it back!" She demanded.

"Your sisters in shock, caused by loss of blood. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" I questioned. She looked down in thought.

"N-no I don't, but how do you plan on helping her?" She asked, a sudden tone of worry hitting her voice.

"We need a donor, one from her family, and we also need to find out who hurt her." I said, curving the anger in my voice. Zella sighed and looked to the fox beside her.

"Yuni, use your critical." She commanded. The fox, called Yuni, jumped up onto her shoulder, closing its quiet yellow orbs. Zella was suddenly shocked with a red light. Yuki, the fox in my arms, cooed. I put the fox down and ran to help Zella up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was Yuni's ability, Critical. It allows me to feel my sibling's pain, or an enemy feel mine. It helps in battle and in personal problems." Zella explained.

"Are you going to help" I asked. She nodded.

"My sister is in more danger than I thought, bring me to her." She told me. I smiled a bit. She did care about Shea; it was just well hidden with jealousy. We jumped up to the window again.

"Kurama what are you doing with her?! It's only been thirty minutes and you're already hitting on her sister! The one that tried to kill her?!"Kuwabara asked. I growled, but kept calm.

"Kuwabara, she's going to help us, she's going to be Shea's donor." I explained calmly.

"Oh…" was his response.

"Sui- I mean Kurama how can we trust her? She did almost kill her" Said Bruno.

"I refuse to hurt her anymore, I was merely jealous and let it cloud my judgment, I have felt her pain and I have to help her." Zella said sincerely as Yuni climbed up to her left shoulder. Yusuke looked skeptic.

"Fine but don't try anything" He warned.

"This is all well and good, but we have no equipment for the donation process" Boton explained.

"Yes you do now, Yuki?" Zella asked. The little fox climbed up onto the bed.

"Rooo?" It seemed to ask.

"How will it help?" Keiko asked. Zella held Yuki in her arms.

"Yuki is an illusion fox" She said.

"Illusion fox?" I asked . Zella nodded

"His ability is illusion, he can make things seem bigger than they really are, in battle he can drive enemies permanently insane" She said quietly.

"He's also Shea's" She said.

"We shouldn't waste more time." I suggested.

"Right I'll explain later." She lifted Shea's stained shirt from her side. Her eyes widened when she saw the mark. She held her finger out to Yuni, who bit it, drawing blood. It was violet when she placed the blood on Shea's cut. Zella turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, Blood illusion!" She shouted.

"Rooo!" Yuki cried. The blood from that one little drop, poured into Shea's open cut.

"Done, she will be ok in a few hours." Zella said.

"But you said-"Yusuke started. Zella held her hand up.

"An illusion? Yes. But just as it tricks enemies in battle, it tricks the heart and the blood flow will return to normal soon, could everyone leave the room for a minute, everyone but you Kurama." The others seemed to get an odd feeling, but left anyway. She turned to me.

"Kurama this was my Brother, Toko's handiwork, or his Blood fox, Yuri's" She said, looking at the closed wound.

"But why would he"

"Long story but he's here and his blood fox causes major bleeding, and it did it I can tell by the mark. And Toko loves to play with my sister's mind." She touched a mark on Shea's neck I knew all to well.

"He and I know your Yoko. So he put a seal on this mark. I didn't want to say this by the others, but in order to wake her up, you'll have to kiss her." I felt a bit flustered. They knew, so he goes after her?

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. Yuni and Yuki climbed up on either of my shoulders.

"It's your mark, so only you can break his seal." She said surely enough. She grabbed Yuni and started to the door.

"Save my sister." She asked of me before leaving. Yuki cooed. I knelt next to Shea.

I didn't know what to do. Yuki seemed to be urging me. I kissed Shea softly and pulled away. A purple aura surrounded her and dispersed. She weakly opened her eyes. Yuki purred. A little more than relieved I kissed her again, but this time I could feel her kissing back. She pulled away from me and lay back on the pillows.

"Thank you Yoko Kurama…" She teased gently. She, just by one kiss, had figured out who I was.

She really never forgot.


	23. Familar face!

**Chapter 23: A Familiar Face!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

"So my sis brought Yuki along did she? Been such a long time since I seen you boy." I said, looking down at the spirit creature in my arms.

"Rooo!" Yuki cooed happily. I had felt strong enough to get up from my bed that morning, so I went to the shoreline with Yuki and Kurama. Kurama looked over to me.

"How long have you known I was Yoko?" He asked. I mulled his question over and answered.

"Seriously, call me an idiot, but I just figured it out, Plus I wondered why my mark has been hurting all these years." I pulled the neck of my sweater down, revealing his mark. I smiled.

"Plus a good kiss, really hard to forget" I giggled softly and pet Yuki's silky white fur, listening to his delighted purring. Kurama brought me closer to him and rested his chin on my head.

"You're hard not to miss Shea" He said softly. Yuki jumped from my arms and scurried up into a nearby tree. I hugged Kurama tightly, that is until something clicked in my brain. I pulled away and punched his arm.

"You're a bastard, and here I was, thinking I was in love with someone else!" Kurama held his arm and smiled.

"So you were falling in love with someone else." He said flatly and teasingly.

"Wait but I thought- and technically you're the same- ugh Kurama, you're mean!" I cried. Yuki made a noise, which sounded much like a laugh, from the tree.

"Shut up Yuki! You know I get confused easily!" I yelled up to him. I felt Kurama's arms around my waist and sighed.

"Still as romantic, hopefully not as perverted as you used to be." Kurama suddenly spoke, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Shea, please stay out of the fight tomorrow" I gazed up at him.

"Why?" I asked. Kurama gripped my waist tightly.

"I've lost you once and the last thing I want is to lose you again." He said quietly. Kurama was right, I have heard Team Outreach, the team we are facing tomorrow, is brutal, and in my current state, they could probably snap me like a twig. But I swallowed my fear and turned to Kurama.

"Kurama, I may love you, and I know you and the others are going to try and stop me from being in that fight, but a team is just a team without all of its members Kurama, I will be with you guys at that fight, not looking like a scared little sissy on the sidelines" I explained, locking on his eyes with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"So your mind is set on it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes Kurama, it is, you're going to have to play the supportive boyfriend role now" came my muffled reply. He pulled me away from him and nodded.

"Just please be careful." He stated, grabbing my hand. Yuki jumped from the tree and perched on my shoulder.

"No way are you fighting tomorrow Shea" Yusuke Exclaimed when we arrived back at the hotel.

"Yusuke, I said my mind was made up, I appreciate you caring so much, but I'll be ok" I said calmly.

Bruno looked to me from his spot next to Shizuru.

"It's nice that Kurama got roped into agreeing to let you fight, Shea but I'm with Yusuke on this one, I mean you're not crazy enough to risk your life are you?" Bruno asked. I gripped Kurama's arm, which got an "hn" from Hiei, his comment about one sided demon love failed him. Poor Hiei. But I nodded.

"Life is risks Bruno you know that, remember when I confronted dad?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, you said that Koenma dude could sentence people to places, where did dad go?" He asked.

"He went to hell" Koenma's all too familiar voice answered. We turned to the door. There was Koenma and…

"Pachii?" Bruno and I questioned at the same time.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed happily. I gripped Koenma's collar.

"What's my human sister doing here?" I asked.

"W-well funny story… eh, her case was much like Yusuke's we had trouble placing her" Koenma started. Everyone except Boton blinked in surprise.

"Why is that, she didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Mr. Koenma didn't have trouble placing me I just couldn't choose somewhere to go, they all looked so pretty!"She said happily. There was a large thud, and almost everyone, except Kurama and Hiei, who looked surprised to say the least, was on the ground.

"So you let her choose?" I said nervously. Koenma tried to loosen my grip on him.

"Well no, we were going to send her to heaven, but she refused to go with Ogre" Koenma continued.

"So she is now my right hand assistant in spirit world." I dropped the prince to the ground.

"So you used our baby sister for a lackey, nice one Koenma" Bruno congratulated. I grabbed a wooden fan Boton had been using to fan Shizuru's cigarette smoke from her face with and slapped Bruno with it.

"Ouch, that hurt sis" Bruno whined.

"Get over it!" I yelled.

"Now Shea dear err…" Kurama hesitated, looking for the right thing to calm me down.

"Oh forget it! Thank you ever supportive Kurama!" I said sarcastically. Shizuru hung an arm around my shoulders.

"Calm down sweetheart, he's trying to remember how to be a boyfriend" She told me. The girls, Keiko, Boton and I started giggling. Yusuke and Kuwabara started teasing Kurama, until Keiko and Shizuru whacked them in the back of the head.

"Oh that reminds me you and Yusuke never resolved that spat you two were having" Boton reminded me. I thought it over for a minute.

"Oh yeah your right, I win Yusuke, I fight you gripe, we have fun!" I said not so poetically.

"If you die, don't expect me to cry at your funeral" Yusuke said in defeat.

"Dance on my grave for all I care!" I said teasingly.

I heard Yusuke groan. It was late that night when the team and I regrouped in the living room.

"Ok so you all understand the plan, it's Hiei and Kurama that fight the main fights tomorrow, and I fight the leader. Shea, Kuwabara, and our masked fighter only fight when and if we need them." Yusuke explained. I sighed, it was the short end of the stick for me, but it was the only way they would even take me to the arena tomorrow.

"Got it" The others, except the masked fighter said.

I split to my room with the masked fighter and slipped into my bed.

I woke up feeling weak the next morning, so Kurama had to carry me to the stadium, great right? A reason for them to not want me to fight more. I looked on with the others as Koto introduced the next team.

"Now our favorite team, Team outreach!" Koto roared over the cheers of the crowd. A girl led this team, but my eyes widened when I saw whose team it was…

Who is the leader of team outreach? Find out next chapter!


	24. Captian ?

Daeth- Mwuhahaha! Yes I must do that! But lucky you, I felt like writing some more so you'll figure out who it is early

Yes readers I am now replying to you if I feel I have a smart remark! Whee! Ok ahem…onto the chapter!

**Chapter 24: Hiei's height Problemo!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Standing right there was my demon friend Azami! When did she become leader of a team? I've heard the leader of the team was a girl, but not my friend. Hiei had a smirk on his face.

"So the cat was the leader of the team after all." He said to himself. I sighed

"You do know her name dummy!" I reminded him.

"I don't feel like using it" Hiei said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh hello, team Urameshi! You need to have one of your team members step up." Koto interrupted through our looked up on the stage to see a Dog demon had stepped onto the stage, sword in his hand.

"I'll take him." Kurama said, handing me over to Yusuke and walking up on the stage.

"Ha! You're a fox, you reek of it. I'll finish you easy" The dog demon said confidently.

"And we have our first fight, Kurama versus Idio." Koto said. The pictures appeared on the screen. The dog demon s orange ears twitched as he tried to anticipate Kurama's first move. Kurama drew a rose from his shirt.

"A rose, what you want to date me or something? Sorry but I don't swing that way buddy." Idio boomed.

"He's not gay…" I said quietly.

"Idio! No wonder your names one letter short of idiot! Keep an eye on him!" Azami yelled. Idio looked around to find Kurama was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" The dog demon wondered.

"Rose whip!" Everyone heard, clear as day. That long and familiar thorned whip struck Idio's back. Idio roared in pain.

"Oh it seems Kurama hid himself then somehow snuck up behind Idio pretty clever!" Koto shouted. Azami sighed.

"Moron!" She exclaimed. I smiled. Kurama was no idiot. Azami knew that as well as anyone. Idio roared and charged at Kurama, His sword held high. I nodded, not believing this guy was dumb enough to charge Kurama head on.

"Die, Stupid fox!" Idio yelled loudly. His sword swung down. Kurama acted quickly and used his whip to apprehend the sword. HE slipped it from Idio's clawed fingers and turned it on him, holding the sword to his throat.

"Grr…" Idio growled faintly. He smirked. Two duplicates of Idio appeared behind Kurama.

"Take my clone ability!" He yelled. But Kurama only chuckled.

"Take a closer look at your clones." He said. Idio and all of us looked to the clones, dead on the floor, a plant growing from their bodies.

"But how" Azami asked.

"My death plant, whatever is going to happen to you, happened to your clones a minute before. Idio couldn't say anything, as a plant sprouted from his body, killing him at the burst.

"My death plant." Was all Kurama said before walking back to us.

"That's it, Kurama is the winner!" Koto said enthusiastically. The crowd jeered as always they did it whenever we won. Azami growled.

"I really have no clue why I recruited such an idiot! Even his name almost spells idiot!" Azami growled to herself.

Kurama took me back from Yusuke. I smiled.

"You're a very clever fox." I said.

"And you don't reek of fox, actually, you smell more like roses, and your also not gay" I commented. He smiled and we both looked to the stage. A wolf demon stepped up this time. Hiei stepped up.

"And our next match, Hiei V.S Gorio! " Koto shouted as the pictures on the screen changed.

"Hn." was Hiei's normal response as he drew his sword.

"Let's go Dragon boy!" The Gorio yelled.

"Fine." Hiei said, jumping up to meet the demons height level. He slashed at Gorio, but missed horribly, he was fast, as Gorio then appeared behind Hiei and used purple smoking claws to slash him.

"argh!" Hiei yelled, holding his now bloody arm.

"Kurama, can you smell that?" I asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, it smells of poison" He answered.

"Hiei be careful! I think that may have been poison!" I yelled.

"Don't you think I know that princess?!" He yelled back.

Kurama covered my mouth to prevent any further fighting that may have gone on between me and Hiei.

"Ugh! Gorio I told you not to poison him!" Azami yelled.

"And apparently, Hiei's been poisoned by Gorio" Capitan obvious Koto stated.

"Slipped my mind" Gorio said, making Azami groan.

Hiei jumped up to dodge another of Gorio's slashes. This was not good Hiei was like four feet, this demon was six!

"Meet your doom Shorty!" Gorio yelled, jumping up and in no time, catching up to Hiei's distance jumped. He slashed Hiei's shirt clean off.

" Easy!" Azami yelled to Gorio.

"Is it me or do I sense some protectiveness of the other team member from Captain Azami?" Koto wondered.

"She is kinda protective" Kuwabara remarked. I smirked. Azami caught that from across the way.

"Shut up Shea!" She yelled. I stuck my tongue out at her .Hiei gave into the poison and collapsed. Yusuke carried him off the stage.

Azami smacked Gorio upside the head. He rubbed his head and groaned. Boton took to caring for Hiei right away. It was Azami's turn, I felt like I had to fight her.

"Please Kurama; can I fight her, please?" I asked sadly.  
"Shea" He said warningly.

"Please?" I asked.

"No" Kurama said flatly.

"Can I please not fight but go to not fight anyway?" I asked. For once I had confused Kurama. Once in a lifetime chance baby!

"Uh…Yes?" He said. I kissed his cheek and jumped down.

"Thanks Kurama!" I ran past Yusuke. Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"The hell Kurama?!" He yelled.

"Sorry Yusuke for once she even confused me"


	25. the fight

**Chapter 25: Good Friends Look out for you, Best friends Fight you to the Death!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Yuki stood by my side ready to fight alongside me for the first time in 16 years. I had Yuki taken from me by my father after he found out Kurama or Yoko; whatever the hell you want to call him had marked me, mainly so I couldn't go anywhere.

"So Shea, ready to fight?" Azami asked. I nodded.

"And win too!" I said confidently.

"I'm sure of that" She said sarcastically. Koto took a few minutes to announce the final fight.

"Azami versus Shea, begin!" She yelled before running off the stage. We stood there for a few minutes, waiting to determine who would make the first move. Azami drew her dual swords I finally had enough of this stare down.

"Yuki, Tiger illusion let's go!" I shouted. Yuki squeaked and grew to the size of a tiger, keeping his fox form, his squeaks turning to a roar. I jumped on Yuki's back. Yuki gave a roar as I dug my heels into his side. He took off in a run. Azami jumped up. Her two swords clashed together, sending an earpiricing screech into the air. Yuki yelped and we flew off stage. Koto started the ten count, but we managed to get back in on time.

"Just as I thought you need your fox because you're fighting handicapped!" Azami yelled to me.

"So what Azami? I can still fight" I said boldly.

"Hmm... ok Shea your choice" Azami teased. She ran at me and jumped up, sending more piercing sounds from her sword. While Yuki and I were dazed, she slashed my front with her sword, sending me off Yuki and to the ground. I heard three of my team members shout my name. I got back up holding onto my bloody stomach. As Azami came back at me, I flicked my blood into her face like I had the first time we fought.

"Not again!" Azami yelled as she held her eye.

"Ah, you know what they say, can't teach an old dog new tricks" I reminded her.

"You can't be that old" Azami retorted.

"Then again, who fell for the same trick twice?" I asked teasingly. Lucky her, I couldn't make a move, I felt very weak.

"Take this Shea!" Azami yelled, striking her sword to the floor and sent out a shockwave that knocked me back into the air. I spread my wings to catch myself.

"Lucky you can fly Shea!" Azami yelled to me. I could see Yuki slowly getting up behind her.

"Yuki, sound illusion!" I shouted. Yuki growled and took to the air, sending a large shockwave of sound at Azami. Azami covered her ears. I flew down and beat her with my wings best I could. I felt myself losing blood fast. Looking down, I realized Azami had gotten her sword into my side. It really hurt, and I didn't want to go into shock and prove how irresponsible I was to the others, so I shoved her away, but the feeling of her sword dislodging from my side drew a scream of pain from me.

"We have a lot of bloodshed here from both fighters, it's amazing people!" Koto shouted. I let out a gasp or two trying to get up. She had pierced my kidney, and it was painful as hell, it wouldn't kill me, it just seriously hurt.

"Jade bell!" I heard Azami yell, the jade object forming on her tail once again. It sent out those shards that had knocked me out the first time. They all pierced my wings at once. I only smiled.

"What are you so happy about Shea?" Azami asked."Yuki, fire illusion!" I yelled to my partner. Yuki roared and a fiery sword appeared in my hand. I pierced Azami's chest with it, stopping inches from her heart. Azami fell to the floor. I got up aided by Yuki.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" Koto counted to ten. I won, but only by an inch. I looked down at Azami.

"Yuki heal illusion" I said while the crowd jeered at yet another one of our victories. Yuki glowed blue. This would trick her mind and body, so she would get up in a few hours. One of her team members carried her off stage.

"Shea, idiotic move, but you did it." Yusuke said as my team members came up on stage.

"But how did you confuse Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. I shrugged and looked at Kurama.

"I guess you could call it his moment of weakness." Kurama helped me on to Yuki and we headed down the stairs to exit the arena, with another win under our belt.


	26. Girls Day Out Part One

**Chapter 26: Girls Day Out Part One: The Great, Shoreline Race!**

**Shea's P.O.V.**

It was the day after our win against Azami's team, if you can call her a miracle worker or not, Boton managed to heal me up. I felt stronger than ever today. We found out yesterday that during the fight, Yukina had come to join our little sideliner group. You can bet Kuwabara was overjoyed about that. But today, the five of my teammates, along with Koenma and Bruno, had disappeared for the day for some training. This left me, Pachii (who now has a human but she isn't visible to anyone but our group, don't ask me how that is ask Koenma!) Boton, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina, to try and figure out what to do with ourselves for the day.

"Why did all the boys have to go out and leave us here on our own?!" Boton asked to no one in particular. Yuki sat on the table in his tiny fox form.

"Rooo!" He cried, apparently taking Boton's words to offense. Keiko picked him up and smiled.

"We still have one boy here" She giggled. Yuki purred.

"Boton, do you really eat people's souls?" Yukina asked shakily.

"What? No! Who told you that?" Yukina pointed to me. I was sitting on the couch with Shizuru. Boton looked angrily at me.

"Uh… Yukina, I never said that, you must be tired from the long trip here" I said nervously. Shizuru smoked her cigarette thoughtfully. The smoke blew into my face and I coughed. Good old Shizuru decided to change the subject.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all go out around the island today, just us girls." She inquired.

"I'm game" I said quickly, avoiding Boton's gaze.

"Yay sounds fun!" Pachii exclaimed, jumping onto Shizuru. Boton ended up forgetting her impending rage at me, at least for now.

"That sounds like so much fun indeed" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"That's a great idea Shizuru!" Keiko said happily. Yukina nodded.

"It sounds like a good time" Yukina said.

"Great then why don't we get going?" Shizuru asked. Yuki growled. Keiko picked him up and I stared at him.

"I guess we can make one exception to the "just us girls" thing" Shizuru offered.

Pachii was first out the door followed by a hyper Boton. I hung back by Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru.

We arrived at the shoreline first. To my surprise, we found Zella standing on one of the rocks.

"Zella?" I asked.

"Long time no see sis" She said simply, holding Yuni in her arms. Yes we had patched up our sister relationship. Great huh?

"What are you doing out here?" Shizuru asked.

"You know, thinking." Zella answered.

"Raaa!" Yuni cooed.

"And what are all of you doing out today?" She asked.

"Girls day out!" Pachii squealed. Zella smiled.

"But Yuki is-"she said, pointing to Yuki.

"Yeah yeah we made an exception." I said bluntly. I then got the greatest idea of my life.

"Hey Zella want to join our little girl time?" I asked.

"Would you all feel comfortable with me being there?" Zella asked. The other girls nodded.

"If you're ok with Shea, you're ok with me" Keiko said.

"I don't even know what you did, but everything seems ok" Yukina said.

"Great, now we can play something right here on this beach." I said happily.

"Like what?" Boton asked.

"Yuni has the ability to get larger like Yuki, so I was thinking, because I know Shizuru wouldn't mind judging and Yuki and Yuni can carry three people, we should have a race!" The others seem to like the idea, and as I thought, Shizuru was fine judging.

"Ok then, Yuni, get bigger!" Zella commanded, Yuni grew about the size Yuki had in the fight.

"Yuki, tiger illusion!" I commanded. Yuki grew to Yuni's size. Zella and I got onto our foxes and the team mates we had got behind us. It was:

Zella Me

Keiko Yukina

Boton Pachii

"Ready, the race is from here to that small island over there!" Shizuru said, pointing to the island a few yards out.

"We're going across the water?" Keiko asked.

"Yup" I answered.

"Go!" Shizuru shouted. Yuki and Yuni took off just as she said it, and we were racing over the water. What Keiko forgot, was both of them could basically fly, just without wings. A wave crashed over Zella team, and my team got a good laugh off that one. They caught up to us and Yuki felt uneasy as he saw the next wave coming. He flipped out, sending my team into the water. Yuri and Zella's team got there first, they won, and it was their turn to laugh. We all headed back to the shore.

"Winner is Zella's team." Shizuru announced. Both teams collapsed on the sand, wet and sandy, and we all burst out into laughter.


	27. Girls Day Out Part Two

Daeth- Yes she can see Pachii, but only because she is Shea's sister, eh complicated…

**Chapter 27: Girls Day Out Part 2: The Talk About Boyfriends**

**Shea's P.O.V**

After we had all dried off, we decided to go to the lobby area for some lunch. Yukina didn't know what to order, so we all just decided on a hamburger and milkshake for each of us. While we waited for our food, we decided to talk for a while.

"So Keiko how is your relationship with Yusuke?" Boton asked. Keiko looked thoughtful.

"I really don't know what he is thinking these days. It doesn't seem like he even cares I'm here." Keiko said sadly. Our burgers came then. I cut mine in half, as well as Zella, and we put the halves in front of Yuki and Yuni. The delighted little foxes climbed up onto the burger halves, and chewed away. I took a small bite of mine.

"Don't worry Keiko, all he needs every once in a while is a good kick in the ass. At least, that's what master Genkai always says" I reminded her.

"Maybe… but I don't know…" Boton stood up.

"Keiko don't think that way, and Shea curve your language we do have a child present!!" Boton exclaimed, many eyes shifting to our table. Shizuru looked around nervously.

"Boton, you're making a major scene here" Shizuru warned her. Boton looked around.

"Oops, sorry" she giggled, taking a seat. I sighed and took a sip of my milkshake.

"But still, she is right Keiko, Yusuke, though a moron, loves you, and he would chose you over fighting any day" I reassured her. Yuki rolled over on his side, finishing his half of the burger much faster than I had anticipated.

"And Shea you need to tell us all about you and Kurama" Boton said happily. I sighed and turned to my sister.

"She wants me to tell you the first part. She and Kurama actually began as she and Yoko. He kind of stole her from the kingdom, which, father was not very happy about, especially the fact that **someone let him do it**! "She said, referring to me.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't help but fall for a gut with a vocabulary!" I retorted.

"So he really stole you?" Shizuru asked.

"In normal terms, yes" I said.

"In which case he stole your-"

"Boton, if you finish that sentence with heart, you are going to be good friends with the ground" I said bluntly.

"Heart" Zella finished. I shot a glare in her direction.

"Right well anyway, a few weeks after she was brought back to the kingdom, I heard Yoko had been shot, so I assumed he was dead." Zella continued. Boton hit her left fist to her right palm.

"And that's how the spirit and demon worldwide story, the thief and the princess, came around." She said.

"Yup, and she wouldn't believe it when I told her either, and well he's here now so I guess she was right not to." Zella finished.

"But Shea, how could you tell he was Kurama." Keiko asked.

"It may sound stupid but he kind of kissed me the night I had recovered from shock, that's how I could tell." I said, suddenly wishing I kept my mouth shut. Boton nudged me.

"So you two kissed, and you could tell he was your lost love? Ha-ha!" Boton giggled.

"Oh shut up Boton!" I growled.

"So you've technically been dating Kurama for 15 years?" Keiko asked.

"I guess you could say that" I replied.

"Wow and to think for those 15 years he was your neighbor." Shizuru said.

"Yeah, kind of stupid for me not to notice but ok." I said.

"Well now that we are done we should get out of here." Boton suggested.

We did various other things through the day. It was about 9 pm and we were about to head home from the woods.

"Man that was fun who knew Shea could run so fast" Shizuru said happily.

"I forgot Boton had a good memory of what Yukina said this morning." I said, my hair was messed up because Boton tackled me to the ground in her rage. Pachii suddenly yelped in pain. Keiko ran to her.

"Pachii what's wrong?!" She asked. Small amounts of blood trickled from a cut on Pachii's face. Zella and I could smell him, even from this distance. Toko.

"Show yourself you coward!" Zella yelled.

"Heh-heh fine, but you asked for it. He stepped from the shadows. His green eyes seethed with anger, and his green eagle wings placed neatly behind his back. Boton started shaking when we all saw the Togoro brothers behind him.

"Toko!" I growled. Pachii was crying her eyes out.

"What are you doing with the Togoro's?" Zella asked.

"Simple, dear sisters, I am on team Togoro, and as such if you Shea, don't get killed before the little match up, save your match for me." He pointed to Pachii.

"Consider her a warning sign. And don't expect your little fox boyfriend to come and save you this time, I'm warning you, it won't happen, he'll be dead before that anyway." Toko laughed before stepping back into the bushes with the Togoro's. Before that, I tried to shoot him with rainbow energy but I missed.

"Damn it all!" I shouted, punching the tree next to me.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get back to the hotel" Shizuru said softly, helping me off the ground. The boys were there when we got back.

"How was your little girls' day?" Kuwabara asked. I ran past him and threw my arms around Kurama's neck. When Yusuke asked about Pachii's cut, Shizuru tried to explain it best she could.


	28. Preperation

**Chapter 28: Preparation for the next fight, horrible memories **

**Shea's P.O.V**

I woke up at 6:00 that morning. I looked around. It turned out we had all fell asleep in the living room. I was between Hiei and Kurama on the couch, Pachii was on the small armchair, a blanket wrapped around her, the girls either sleeping in chairs or against the wall, and Bruno, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were asleep back to back, snoring away. Yuki and Yuni were lying on the coffee table. We had explained Toko and my past. I still felt drowsy, and the fight wasn't until 12:00 so I drifted off to sleep.

*Dream*

"Toko I told you me and who I am in love with has nothing to do with the kingdom!" I said hastily. My brother seemed to pay no heed to me.

"A princess and a thief don't belong together Shea!" Toko said angrily.

"Do you think I care what goes together anymore?!" I snapped.

"If you cared, then this kingdom might have a good future in store!" Toko retorted. I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry if I disgrace everyone" I stated.

"If I had the power, I wouldn't sink as low as you, you just had to fall in love with one of demon world's most dangerous thieves?" Toko snapped.

"Well maybe I don't want this power, but unfortunately, I was the one born an eagle fox demon! You may be too, but I have the rainbow energy, not you!" I replied.

"And what makes you think that thief really loves you huh? Just because he says some things?!" He slashed my stomach with his claws, sending me stumbling backwards. I fell and hit the ground hard.

"Perks of not having to sit on a throne all day sis, is that I know how to fight, and I can easily make your death look just like your precious thief did it to you, and maybe he'll even kill him." Toko laughed, licking his bloody claws. I sat there, unable to get up, tears streaming down my face.

"If only you knew how to harness your rainbow energy, but no, you'd rather go out and adventure, instead of learning to protect your kingdom." Toko chuckled.

"Now it's time for you to die." Toko ran at me. I was defenseless at the time, having no idea how to fight.

_**Yoko, please… **_I begged within my thoughts. Toko was a foot away from me.

"Please!!!" I shouted. A silhouette of another demon appeared in front of me, slashing Toko's side and making him fall back. The shadow was revealed. It was Yoko.

"Damn it Shea!" Toko yelled.

"Leave her alone, she's not going to be killed while I'm around" Yoko said calmly. Toko disappeared into the bushes, no one saw him after that. I got up slowly.

"Yoko how did you know?" I asked.

"I felt like there was something wrong, so I came to check on you." He replied, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Yoko" I said, a little muffled against his shoulder.

*Dream continues here without you people!*

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I felt a strong grip on my waist. I opened my eyes to see Shea struggling in her sleep. Hiei was up too.

"She won't wake up" Hiei said. The others heard Shea's shouting and snapped awake.

"What's wrong with her now?" Yusuke asked. Shea started screaming, forcing many of us to cover our ears. She snapped awake, but continued screaming. Shizuru tried to hold her down.

"Shea, Shea, sweetheart calm down!" She yelled over She's screams. She didn't seem to recognize any of us. I recognized this from a similar experience they had with Pachii on a night I slept at Bruno's when I was a little younger. A night terror.

"Boton go turn on the shower!" I yelled to her.

"Why?" She yelled back. Bruno realized what I was going to do and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I picked Shea up from the couch and ran in after him, getting her under the running shower. She immediately stopped screaming and I brought her back out. She fell into a regular sleep.

"What was that?!" Kuwabara asked.

"A night terror, Kurama recognized it because Pachii had one when she was much younger." I shook Shea awake as Bruno explained. Once Shea was fully awake, Yusuke sat beside her.

"Geez Shea, first shock and now night terrors, what else you going to scare us with?" He asked sarcastically.

"What scared you so badly?" Boton asked. Shea shook her head.

"N-Nothing Boton, sorry to scare you all." Shea apologized. Zella said nothing but she looked skeptic. It didn't matter we had some time for Shea to recover before the fight, and if she is still a bit shaken, I guess I could take the long way to the stadium with her and Hiei.


	29. Half a Team

**Chapter29: Half a Team**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I've scared them again. Stupid night, whatever it was! Damn it Toko, if you aren't almost causing me to bleed to death, your haunting my sleep., just leave me alone. As much as I'd like to say that's what I want, can't. All I want is my brother back. Not this power hungry asshole that's come to replace him. It was 11:30 when Yusuke told us we should get going. I was shaking. Keiko turned to me.

"Oh Shea, your all shaken up, are you sure you should fight today?" She asked, Picking Yuki up from his spot on the table.

"No it's ok Keiko, believe me I'll live." I said shakily. Yusuke walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shea listen, Kurama and Hiei are going to take a different way to the stadium, so you go with them ok?" He told me. I nodded. I then turned to face Keiko.

"Keiko, please take Yuki into the stands with you" I asked of her.

"Ok Shea, you can count on me!" She said. Yuki growled at me, wanting to go too.

"Yuki, your more use to the whole team if you go there the earliest" I said to my fox.

"Rooo…" He chirped in defeat, snuggling closer to Keiko. I went to Kurama and Hiei and we made a quick exit. As we walked, I took note of some of the better things of Hanging Neck Island. The flowers were so pretty, and the forests were amazing. As we got farther into the woods, I started to feel bored. I decided to poke at Hiei's attitude.

"So Hiei, there seems to be something going on with you and Azami, care to share with the class?" I asked. He shot me a death glare.

"What are you talking about princess?!" He growled.

"I don't know, she seems very protective of you, and vice versa especially in that fight between you and Gorio" I said in a teasing tone tinted with amusement.

"Shut up princess" Hiei snapped. I walked on Kurama's opposite side and smirked. Kurama grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him while we walked. I stuck my tongue out a Hiei and then rested against Kurama. I was glad Kurama was there. Hiei if not for Kurama, would have probably taken the courtesy to slit my throat by now. Kurama stopped walking, and so did Hiei.

"Kurama what's-" I was interrupted by him.

"Shh Shea, don't move" Kurama warned me. Holding me closer to him with one arm, he used his free hand to draw a rose from his shirt.

"Something's about to give us company." He whispered into my ear. I tensed up. I too, now felt the demonic aura around us. We definitely were not going to make it to the stadium on time. I wondered if our other three team members could pull it off while I awaited our foe to show itself.


	30. Strange Robot

**Chapter 30: Of All the strange things!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Two men stepped into our line of sight. One looked like a jaguar/panther thing, and the other looked like a python, very scaly face. He needed moisturizer, that's all I have to say.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded. Scale face didn't answer; instead, he decided to rush us. We looked at each other and smirked. Kurama, Hiei, and I jumped up. Kurama drew out his rose whip. Hiei's fist was shrouded in fire, and I spread my wings and they lit rainbow.

"Rose whip thorn wheel!" Kurama yelled spinning his rose whip in a circle around the opponent.

"Fist of the mortal flames!" Hiei yelled, giving the enemy a little face lift with his fist. I decided to finish it.

"Rainbow shot!" I cried, sending tiny, deadly little rainbow shards through his body. He died with my last shot. We landed on the ground and stood up.

"So you three can work together I see." The- I'm just going to call him jaguar face ok? Anyway he said.

"Would you like to end up like your partner?" I asked, pointing to the dead body. He smirked and pulled out a remote.

"You're going to watch T.V.?" Hiei looked at me, confusion written on his face.

"Fool, it's not for that stupid box humans always seem to watch" He said to me. Jaguar face pushed the button, and a giant robot came crashing into the site.

"Whoa!" I yelled, getting caught off guard.

"Meet the doctor's latest experiment, good luck trying to hurt it, it is robot and demon, but it can't feel pain." He smiled.

"Now kill them please" Jaguar face commanded. The robot started chasing down me and Hiei.

"They're trying to stall us." Hiei told me.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said, continuing to run. Kurama ran around a tree, this thing was chasing him too, with the claw in its back.

"I've had enough of this foolishness!" Hiei Jumped up and tried whacking at it with his sword. I was to preoccupied by trying to stop Hiei; I was slammed against the tree by one of its claws. Hiei was slammed into the tree next to me shortly after. I turned to him.

"Thank you Mr. Attitude!" I yelled. Kurama ran from the machine's claws. Finally an opportunity, another claw was coming up in front of him. He saw the choice too, as he jumped up and the claws broke smashing into each other.

"Rose whip!" Kurama slashed at the robots vital cords, and it fell. Hiei and I got free.

"But how?!" Jaguar face exclaimed. Kurama helped me up.

"The creature, not being able to feel pain, could not protect it's vital areas, a really bad choice on your doctor's part." With what Kurama said, we decided to ask some questions. I picked up some vines and strapped them to the robot.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"What it looks like, we are going to that temple, helping that master guy, then we are off to the stadium." I said happily. I flew up into the air, lugging the huge robot.

"Kurama, Hiei, let's go, bring the two of them with us." I said. They, without a question, got on the robot with the tied up and the dead man, and we were off to the next destination. I was worried for our other team members, but what we are doing will help them a lot.


	31. The Temple

Kaori- yes and there is a lot more stuff none of you may believe, ha and they say I don't think…ok maybe I don't…what's your point?!

Daeth- um possessed students…ahem; whatever are you talking about…

------------------------------

Anyway now you can enjoy recaps and previews. Why, you may ask? Because I am bored!

_Recap: Kurama, Hiei, and Shea ran into a small bit of trouble with two strange men, now with new information, they are off to help their team. But can they make it in time, or is Team Urameshi about to be knocked out of the competition?_

_------------------------------_

**Chapter 31: A fake sickness**

**Shea's P.O.V**

We finally reached the temple. Why are we at a temple, and not at a certain stadium, helping out our team? Well all of that is pretty simple. After we asked our tied up pal a few questions. We found out that doctor Ichigaki had made the master of his team members sick, and convinced them the only way to save him, was to be on his team. So the three students Ryou, En, and, Kai did. They are now controlled by him, and we need to bring their master to them. It might just snap them out of it. We have to save them, and make sure the others know not to kill them.

"Shea, you need to take us down" Kurama reminded me. He had also snapped me out of my thoughts, the only thing that was keeping me from dropping this heavy robot.

"Oh right, sorry." I said absently. I flew down and set the robot down. We had tied the living team member to the robot; he wasn't getting away anytime soon. I landed on the ground and changed back to human form. As we walked up the long path to the front of the temple, I realized how many herbs and spices they had at this temple. A student opened the door to the temple for us, when we explained we were here to help. He showed us to the master's room. An old man, about maybe sixty-five, lay ill in his bed. I bent down next to him. He looked up to stare at me, his frail expression made me feel powerless to help.

"W-why hello, young lady, and who might y-you be?" He asked politely.

"I'm Shea, I have my two friends, Kurama and Hiei, with me and we are here to help cure your illness." I said sympathetically. He smiled weakly, looking haggard and fragile all at the same time.

"It's so nice of you and your friends to want to help me, but I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to help now, I am simply going to die." He said to me, Picking up my hand, straining to see me clearly.

"But they have three students of yours, tricked, like he can help you if they joined his team to fight for an evil cause. You know En, Ryou, and Kai?" I said softly. His eyes widened.

"They are only fighting on the wrong side to save you" Kurama said. He knelt next to me to get a closer look at the man.

"What do you seem to feel?" Kurama asked. I got up and stood by Hiei, feeling there was not much I could do at that point.

"It's mostly a high fever, headaches, and extreme dizziness. A doctor who came to visit said he can't tell what it is at all." The master said calmly, like he didn't fear death at all.

"It won't be that hard to cure." Kurama asked me for the bag I had been carrying. I handed it to him. He took a large book from my bag. That was what was so heavy. Kurama sure plans ahead. He ripped a couple of pages from it and handed them to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"You and Hiei go out and find the plants on those pages. They will help heal him faster." I nodded.

"Hn, and why would I do that Kurama?" Hiei asked. I turned to him, a bit pissed by his attitude.

"Do you want to die at Togoro's hands?" I asked. I gave me a glare and followed out the door into the gardens with me.

"The smell out here is repulsive." Hiei said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're in love with the demon world rotting corpse smell "I said sarcastically.

"Yes I do, I would rather it smell like that" Hiei answered. Man, Hiei and I are two of a kind. We always know how to piss each other off to no end. I looked at the first page. The plant had six red leaves sticking off one green stem. I looked around. I found plants with green and yellow leaves, but no red leaves. Hiei slashed in my direction with his sword. I ducked.

"What in hell Hiei?!" I shouted. He caught something in his hand that fluttered over me. He held his hand out to me to reveal a green stemmed- red leaved plant.

"Wow Hiei, that was accurate." I said as he placed the plant into the basket around my arm. I realized maybe, I shouldn't judgmental around Hiei. He's really changed since I first met him and the others in maze castle. It's been almost a year. And I do need to remember he has done some good things from me. Even if he wouldn't admit it, the day he saved Pachii and me from the fire, he was really trying to save us. He has told me, once when I asked him about it, he said it was because he couldn't let the others slip in their work if I died, and he wouldn't have to do all the work. He knows that I know full well, if he didn't want to be with us, he could slip around the city, unseen and we'd never hear from him again. But now I know, Hiei, I know he wants to be with someone he can trust for once. I guess we are just that group of people.

He couldn't kill me if he wanted to, I don't think he would. Hiei looked up and noticed I was smiling.

"What are you so happy about princess?" He asked.

"Nothing Hiei, nothing at all" I replied. I looked in the garden for the next plant. Green stem, green leaves spotted with blue. I went back to the green stems. I picked up the plant that matched the one on the page.

"It's here" I said. The leaves felt so nice and smooth, like silk. I put it in the basket too. The next two plants were easier to find. It was the only plants with star shaped leaves in the garden. I felt Hiei tap my shoulder. I turned around, to see he had actually helped. I guess he took those missing pages then. His arms were full of the plants we needed.

"Hiei…" I said thankfully. I took the plants from him and placed them in the basket. I picked a passion fruit, the last ingredient on the list, and put it in the basket.

"Ok Hiei this smell is starting to bother me too, let's get out of here." I said happily. Hiei half smiled.

"Fine with me, Princess" Hiei agreed. Ok, if anyone else calls me princess, I'll kill them. I like it when Hiei does it, at least I know he listens to me. I feel kind of like it's a nickname sometimes. We walked back into the temple. After ten minutes there, I was getting tired of the flowery aroma. I hoped our team members were going to be ok at least for thirty more minutes.

"There you two are" Kurama said after he heard us come in.

"Yes, and we got everything." I said, shoving the basket into his arms. It took him less than five minutes to make his medicine. In about twenty minutes, the master was on his feet.

"Thank you so much" He said gratefully.

"I know you may still be a little week, master, but would you mind, coming with us, the sight of you could snap your students out of it." I asked.

"Yes Shea I wouldn't mind at all" He said after learning my name. We went outside to the big robot. I picked up the vines as the three got back on. I flew to the front of the stadium, where we dropped off the master. I looked at the other two.

"How about we make a nice entrance?" I said. We all had the same sudden idea. I few upward ready to make our presence known.

---------------------------------------

"Boton here, the other members of Team Urameshi decide to drop in. And finally we get a look under the mask and reveal the gender of the masked fighter. But Kurama, Shea, and Hiei have someone with them that might determine the outcome of the entire battle. Don't miss it: **Chapter 32: The Masked Fighter and the Missing Master!** How do we deal with all these things?"


	32. Masked fighter, Missing Master

_Recap: Our three friends managed to find the master and cure him, but can they snap some sense into Ryou, En, and Kai? _

_----------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 32: The Masked Fighter and the Missing Master**

**Shea's P.O.V**

We sent the two team members down first, courtesy of Hiei. I dropped the Robot on the grass outside the ring and flew in between Kurama and Hiei.

"Sorry we're late, but it was traffic I swear." I said.

"It's about freaking time!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but now the match has started, and your team can't join in." Koto said into the microphone . I looked at my sister.

"Don't have a fit Koto, we weren't planning it." I assured her. I looked over to the masked fighter, who was in the corner, slammed into the wall. He started to get up and stumbled back onto the field. The mask unraveled, revealing pink hair, and a beautiful young woman.

"The masked fighter seems not to be a boy after all!" Koto shouted. She ignored Yusuke and our team's expressions. She then turned to the three they were against. I guessed this was En, Ryou, and Kai.

"Listen to me, your master did not get sick on his own, there's the man your after." She said, pointing to Ichigaki.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm saying Ichigaki caused their masters illness" She repeated. Hmm… guess we didn't need to tell them not to kill anyone.

"And I think they know it" She continued.

"They could have killed you anytime they wanted, but have been purposely missing your vitals." She said to Yusuke. Kuwabara ran at the students, trying to break them away from their hold. One of them used sharp rings to knock him backwards. He flew out of the ring, bleeding and unable to move. I jumped from the robot and propped him up against the wall.

"Ki- Kill us!" We heard Kai say. The three dropped to their knees, tears streaming down their faces. I felt bad for them

"Why would they want...Yusuke no!" I said as I saw Yusuke Firing up his spirit gun.

"Yusuke stop" Our Unveiled fighter told Yusuke.

"But why?" Yusuke asked. The masked fighter starting chanting something and stabbed the three in their hearts.

"What did you do that for?!" I turned around to see Kuwabara still was awake.

"It was all I could do" She assured them. We turned around to Ichigaki.

"Ok the games up Ichigaki!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh but it's not, the Master is still sick and only I have the cure." The worm said, lying through his teeth.

"Wrong answer" I said making my way over With Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara leaning on my shoulder. Kurama pointed to the doorway to the fighting area of the stadium. The master was leaning against the wall.

"After we beat up your little friend over there, we got some information on where the human was, and Kurama figured out an easy cure." Hiei explained. Ichigaki's eyes darted around the area, with no other option, he injected something into himself with a needle. He turned into a giant green beast. Hiei stepped up to finish him, but Yusuke insisted he did it. He called on me, and I leaned Kuwabara against Kurama.

"Shea I want you to distract him for a minute." He whispered. I nodded and spread my wings, Flying upward, and around the giant beast. He stretched his arms and hit me a few times, but Yusuke gave him a fully spirit charged uppercut. He fell to the ground.

"Um, with that said, Team Urameshi wins!" Koto said. We once again received jeers. Oh well.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at the students and sighed.

"What are you two upset about?" I asked, regrouping with our full team center ring.

"We couldn't save them" Kuwabara said sadly.

"They aren't dead look again." Our fighter said, looking to the three students, who were slowly getting up.

"I used the spirit wave against them. If they were truly good they didn't die." She explained.

"Alright we did save them!" Yusuke yelled excitedly.

"Thank you" The three said, bowing to us. They then ran to their master. I smiled at my team, even when we weren't together, we were cooperating. A voice blared over a speaker.

"The next fight will begin immediately. Team Mashoutoukai V.S. Team Urameshi" The voice said.

"What?!" We all yelled. I turned to the others.

"But this can't be right." Kurama put his arms around me.

"No it may not be, but we need to make use of what we have." He said. This was not my idea of "Fun".

---------------------------------

_Preview:_

"_Hey it's Bruno, this is total bull crap!My sister and the team just got done with one match and now they are thrown right into another?! They make it especially hard when three of the team members are deemed unable to fight. What are they going to do? Find out next time _

_**Chapter 33: Team Mashoutoukai Half a Team Once Again!** Oh let me at those committee bitches!"_


	33. Again with the half a team?

_Recap: Last time, Team Urameshi reunited and managed to take down Team Ichigaki. But just when they hoped a break would come, they were immediately scheduled for a brawl with Team Mashoutoukai. But can our team find a way to withstand this, or are they in over their heads?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Team Mashoutoukai Half a Team Once Again!

**Shea's P.O.V**

Why are they doing this to us? Half of us are injured and yet they make us fight anyway? This is crap! The next team walked out, all cloaked in some, weird, pointy, robe things.

"Well I'll be taking those humans then" I heard one of them murmur. The wind picked up and the cloak flew off the lead guy. He had red hair, blue eyes, and was cloaked in a white cloth. He also had a horn on his head.

"Team captains please step up and make your decisions!" Koto announced.

"Jin the Wind master" Kurama said, still staring up.

"The Shin obi Right?" I asked, looking at this guy.

"Yes Shin obi of the spirit world" Kurama answered, explaining about them to Yusuke and I. I watched as Yusuke nodded and walked to the ring to meet with Jin. After brief discussion, Koto yelled out.

"The captains have made a choice, this match will be a series of one on ones , first team to rack up five points wins" As Yusuke jumped off the ring, the ever annoying voice bellowed over the speakers.

"Due to Team Urameshi's fighting without rest, and code thirteen, the committee is issuing a health check up" Yusuke walked over to us.

"What is this, gym class?" He asked. I gave a nod.

"Guess so." Came my answer.

"As long as no one grabs my balls and makes me cough" Yusuke inquired. I scowled, wishing Yusuke would remember, as a girl, I really do not enjoy hearing about those kinds of things. Then the nurse walked out. She wore that whole nurses outfit, red hair and eyes (A/N"though I swear they were brown…I don't wanna check my colors today…), Good figure, bright red lipstick, and now that I think about it, her_** little **_nurses outfit was a _**bit **_more than skimpy. Man how much more of a- you know I'm not going to go there, but you just go and imagine if what I had to say was going to be a good or bad thing ok?

"Scratch that" Yusuke said while almost drooling. I raised my wing and whacked him on the back as hard as possible, reminding him who was in the stands.

"Ow Shea!" Yusuke yelled in a whisper. I cleared my throat.

"Yusuke, you're a dog, stop drooling on yourself." I whispered back.

"Well maybe if Keiko would wear-"I whacked him with my wing again, to knock him out of his perverted thoughts. The nurse stopped in front of us.

"Hello boys" She said deeply. I would have loved to have reminded her there were two girls in the mix, but… no I'd rather not end up in a cat fight… ok bird, fox, cat fight…ahem. She moved her hand in front of all our faces, I guess trying to check if our pupils would dilate. I felt fine, but I wondered about the other five. Obviously, Kuwabara wasn't exactly in lovely shape. The nurse looked to Hiei and, you know I'm going to call her MF, mainly because she won't say her name.

"If you two would come with me" The nurse said, turning to walk back.

"Shouldn't you be treating the big guy with the injuries on the ground?" Yusuke asked, pointing to Kuwabara.

"These two have injuries that interest me more."Said the nurse. Hiei and MF followed, skeptically. I turned to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Why do they care now?" I asked. Yusuke shrugged. I felt something furry brush up against my leg. I looked down, my familiar little white and red fox was at my feet. I bent down and picked him up.

"Wasn't he in the stands?" Yusuke asked. I shook my hand.

"I think he was, but I think he wants to fight with us, the fight against the other team must have got him pumped." I answered. Yuki took one look at the nurse.

"Rooo…." He growled dangerously. The three of us gazed at him.

"Yuki, what's the matter boy?" I asked. He jumped out of my arms. He continued his low growl, the hair on his tiny back standing on edge. His ears looked like they were glued to his head or something. He bared his tiny teeth. Not following far behind Yuki's strange behavior, there was a flash of blue light. The tent MF and Hiei were inside was covered in it, like a cage.

"Something tells me you aren't a certified nurse." Yusuke said attempting to control his temper .

"Hmmm…You seem to be right, I'm not" She laughed. The nurses outfit came off, and she was covered in vines on certain areas, naked on others.

"Just when I thought the outfit couldn't get any skimpier" I muttered under my breath.

"I may not be a nurse, but enchantress is a better name." She explained, trying to avoid my little under the counter comment.

"Enchantresses have the power to create force fields and barriers." MF told us from the tent.

"Yes and I am the power Ruka!" Ruka exclaimed. MF and Hiei tried to step out, but were painfully shocked. Kurama stood between me and Yusuke.

"It uses spirit energy against them, struggling will do no good." He told us.

"Sorry, but your friends are very sick, no energy to fight. That same damn voice overtook the speakers.

"Hiei and the masked fighter have been named unfit to fight. They will have to stay out of this round." It inquired. Yusuke stalked over to Koto.

"And you let them lie like that?!"He shouted. Koto shook her head furiously.

"I swear I have nothing to do with it, I'm neutral" Koto said

"Wrong freaking answer!" Yusuke roared at Koto . I stood in front of my sister, praying this couldn't get much worse.

* * *

"_Hey Yusuke here, what the hell?! Now we have three that can't fight and three left. I guess a few of us are going to have to fight twice. But during Kurama's first match, things seem a bit desperate. Next time __**Chapter 34: Face paint of Doom! **__Geez where do these freaking titles come from, a gutter?"_


	34. Gama's face paint

__

Recap: Last time, Hiei and the masked fighter were ruled unfit to fight, with Kuwabara out of commission, only Yusuke, Kurama, and Shea are left. Will they work together well enough to make quick work of Team Mashou?

* * *

**Chapter 34: Face Paint of Doom!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Kurama gathered us together, Yusuke and I, possibly saving Koto's life. I looked at my two friends in disbelief.

"Do you guys think we can pull this off?" I asked the other two. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you count Yuki, We have four fighters not three." Yusuke said. I pet Yuki's head.

"He's actually counted as a weapon Yusuke, since I use him to battle rather than him battle on his own." I corrected.

"Yeah whatever" Yusuke said. I gave him a glare.

"We aren't going to accomplish anything if you two bicker!" Kurama told us both. I stuck my tongue out at Yusuke. It was extremely childish, but it felt good to do.

"Well I can take on the first one." I offered. Kurama shook his head

"Shea, you have more energy right now than anyone, you have scarcely battled, so it is high. We may need you later." He explained. I gave a small, understanding nod. I sensed strong demon energy coming to the stadium. Yuki's fur bristled.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked. Before I could answer the wind picked up and, someone in a cloak barreled into the stadium, crashing into the wall. The cloak hood slipped off the persons head. A little girl, with looks of no more than nine sat there. She had red hair that extended to her mid back. Her eyes a pure ocean blue, and imp looking ears and a horn were on her too.

"Sorry I'm late! Aye, I'll tell ya that are the last time I sleep in that I will." The little girl said. She had a accent similar to Jin's. Jin stalked up to her.

"Dart, next time tell us when you're gonna go stormin' in like that ya know, we told ya to be here at six." Jin said, obviously annoyed with the little girl.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"Hoshi Tsukai codename, Dart the final of the shinobi" Kurama answered.

"But she's a kid." Yusuke said.

"So is Koenma and Rin-"Yusuke interrupted me.

"Ok ok I get it Damn" Yusuke muttered, passing a few curses under his breath.

"Here's our plan, I'll fight until I fall, then Yusuke will take over, and if he falls, it's your turn Shea." I was a little worried, but nodded at Kurama's words.

"It seems both teams have made their choice, now the fighters can step into the ring!" Koto announced. Hoshi bolted up and took an excited couple of jolts around Jin and the team. Jin went off to sit down on the grass. He wasn't so into the three on six things. Hoshi followed him in suit and sat next to him, quickly getting hyped up. Kurama stepped up, and a cloak flew off one of Jin's team, revealing this guy they were calling Gama.

"Allow me to dispose of him" Gama spat. I couldn't catch the first part of the conversation, but Gama took out some make up, or… face paint.

"Face paint!" Hoshi yelled from the sidelines. Apparently whatever Gama was about to do, Hoshi knew right away. He applied the odd "makeup" to his face, making him look like an evil clown. He started flaring up with power.

"That makeup is giving Gama a serious power boost!" Koto announced.

"Yes Kurama, this is my special makeup, it gives me my power." Gama explained to Kurama. Kurama took off the other way. Gama took out a paintbrush and drew a strange design on Kurama's pant leg. Kurama fell to the ground looking like he couldn't move his foot.

"Ha-ha, Kurama I know all about you and your plants, and I don't plan on letting you use that ability." Gama laughed. Though Kurama tried to evade it, but soon his legs and arms were all bound, with the feeling he couldn't move. Gama explained this restricted him from moving.

"Lose the outfit Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. I blushed but nodded, agreeing that maybe he could move more easily if he did so.

"It would be no use that paint has seeped right to his skin; all that weight is chained to his body." Gama sneered. Gama ran to attack, but he was cut up quickly by Kurama's fast moving rose whip. The crowd, Yusuke and I, and Hoshi, as I could see, stared in shock. Kurama's hair was covered in his rose whip. He had found a way to use the energy in other ways besides his hands. Gama fell to the floor, dripping with purple blood. Kurama explained he shouldn't have been so quick to act without thinking about his opponent first. Gama got up and continued to attack.

"Gama, don't do this" Kurama warned him. Gama kept going, his blood splattering all over Kurama's clothing. What was Gama thinking? He fell.

"And there is one point for Team Urameshi!" Koto shouted. Gama's strained to look up at Kurama.

"Y-you never asked me what my makeup was made of" Gama said. Kurama looked a bit off guard.

"M-my blood, I have done what I should have all along, I have locked your energy and sealed victory for my sector" Gama said, and then he went limp.

"Kurama! Get out of there!" I yelled. It was too late, the next fighter stepped in, and there was no chance of switching the match. I eagerly waited to see who was under the cloak. Hoshi seemed very confident in whoever this fighter was, she was cheering for him.

* * *

_Preview: "Hey guys Shea here, well this certainly is a fine mess, Kurama is fighting back to back, and his energy has been locked inside his body! We need a miracle to get out of this especially when this Touya guy is angry about Kurama killing Gama. Next time, __**Chapter 35: Touya, the Ice Demon! **__Ugh I thought it was Keiko's turn to read the crappy title!"_


	35. Shea vs Baken?

_Recap: Last time, Kurama managed to defeat Gama, but in the process, his energy was sealed away. Now a new fighter steps in, but can Kurama handle it?_

* * *

_**Chapter 35: Touya, the Ice Demon!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

The new fighter threw the cloak from his body, revealing his identity. He had icy blue eyes, looking at them sent a chill through my body. He also had what looked like green hair, tucked under a blue hat thing. At least that's how it looked from my point of view, I could always be off.

"Touya will beat ya, he will!" Hoshi yelled from Jin's side.

"Now that my little friend over there has managed to tell you my name, yes I am Touya, and let's just say I'm your worst nightmare." Touya said confidently. Kurama stood silently, his eyes filled with thought. He was trying to find a weakness in Touya already…Kurama whatever you do…please don't lose your cool.

"And Kurama, let me just say your going to pay for what you did to Gama." He told Kurama. Kurama still didn't respond. Finally he stood up straight.

"Touya, what are you planning on doing if you win this?" Kurama asked. Touya closed his eyes.

"For years we have protected the spirit and human worlds silently, then one day, we got a look at how humans live. They have fine lives, and yet they don't do a thing. We figure if we win we want this entire island." He explained. Jin and Hoshi were both giving a light smile of confidence at Touya's words.

"What would you do with the island?" Kurama asked Touya.

"Live on it, get the kind of life we should have." Touya responded. He opened his eyes again.

"Now, that's quite enough talk." Touya charged forward, ice surrounding his fist.

"Kurama!" I shouted. To our surprise, Kurama jumped out of the way… wait of course! He must have figured that stuff would ware off. So that question, was to distract Touya? Well it worked, he got his legs back. He and Touya ran in step with each other. Kurama kept dodging like this for a while. I looked at Hiei and MF. Hiei wore a look that told me he was thinking what I was. It was dangerous for Kurama to do this.

"Shards of winter!" Touya yelled. Several ice shard formed and hit Kurama, slicing him up a little. Kurama managed to pull off a small rose whip, pulling Touya down.

"So you've discovered traces of your energy in your blood have you? Big deal." Touya said blandly. A sword of ice formed on his hand.

"I do have to say, I respect you as a fighter, but this is where your life ends." Touya said to Kurama. Kurama took off.

"Now don't run, I can't guarantee a painless death that way." Touya teased. He slashed with his sword. Yusuke and I gasped; Kurama purposely took a cut to his arm. Blood ran down his arm.

"Kurama why do you try so hard?" Touya questioned. Kurama said nothing, but gripped his arm. I noticed his finger moved, and he gave a shout of pain.

"Kurama…" My voice trailed. Touya ran at Kurama. We heard a yell. A plant shot through Touya's body. Had Kurama planted it? No… they weren't in close combat. But he did. I remembered what Touya had said.

"So you've discovered traces of your energy in your blood have you? Big deal." I felt panicked. It wasn't planted in Touya's Body… but his own. He and Touya had a conversation I only picked up traces of. Touya wanted Kurama to kill him, but Kurama refused. My attention snapped back to Kurama when his hand fell limp.

"He's not…" I turned and Yusuke and I exchanged glances.

"He's not" Yusuke answered. I saw Koto bend and put her ear by Kurama's chest.

"Wait people, he still has a slight pulse" Koto declared. I felt relieved. It turned out he had fell unconscious while still standing.

"Doesn't anything kill this guy?"

"Die already!" The yells from the crowd came. I looked to Yusuke.

"We need to get him out of there!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on he's still in the ring isn't he? He can fight." A huge guy came up into the ring before we could move.

"Sorry but he's unconscious you'll have to-" The board changed to the new match before Koto could finish. I had heard Jin call him Baken. He grabbed Kurama and punched him mercilessly.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted boldly. He ignored me and continued to punch the crap out of poor Kurama.

"Look he's unconscious; I'm taking a ten count." Koto said. Before she could count to ten Baken picked him up.

"See? He even wants more" Baken said. He kicked Kurama to the ground. I could hardly watch.

"Baken, leave him be ya hear?!" Hoshi yelled from the side. She wasn't for this at all. When Koto tried to stop the fight the second time, I found her slammed into me by Baken.

"Stop the match!" Yusuke yelled, blinded by fury. When Baken punched Kurama in the stomach, me and Yusuke decided enough was enough. Yusuke aimed his spirit gun and I started gathering energy in my wings.

"Baken enough" The last one said.

"Why Risho?" Baken asked. Risho in turn, pointed to us.

"Unless you want to end up like Gama and Touya and die taking two attacks to the back. They obviously care more about this demon than the tournament." Risho answered.

"Fine" Baken muttered throwing Kurama to the ground outside the ring. Koto got up.

"Ok it's obvious Kurama will not be fighting again, so change the blasted board already!" She shouted. Team Mashou gained a point. Yusuke picked Kurama up and set him up against the ring. I bent down and trailed my hand down Kurama's cheek. Blood from the wound there stained it.

"You'll be ok" I whispered before getting up. I was filled with rage, as I guessed, was everyone else. I saw Yusuke ready to go up and fight. I put my hand in front of him.

"I'm taking him Yusuke" I growled lowly. I shoved Yuki into his arms and walked up, facing Baken.

"Hah, and you think you can beat me? You look so fragile, I know I'll snap you like a twig." Baken teased me. My rage and disgust with him was growing by just standing in front of him. He started grunting and straining, sweat running down his body. He then released a huge gray mist. It smelled like feet.

"Charming." I said, holding my nose. I kept my guard up, trying to figure out which way he would come from. Something barreled towards me and hit me hard, sending me to the ground. Things became black for me. I felt myself being nudged by something smooth and wet.

"Shea, Shea, wake up." A smooth, feminine voice cooed. I opened my eyes slightly, my blurred vision made out an outline of an animal

"Why aren't- why aren't I getting attacked?" I asked this strange voice.

"I have used a shield to protect your body, that brute will think he's inflicting pain on you, but he isn't" the apparent she answered. When my vision cleared, a powder white fox was standing in front of me. She had pure white wings, a long tail, and yellow eyes. There was a crescent moon on her forehead; she stood on four long legs.

"Who and what are you?" I asked.

"I am Setsuya, your fifth demon form Shea, I am half eagle and half fox, it is basically the same as your fox eagle form, only what we call true form." Setsuya said.

"True form?" I asked.

"True form is when it's your full animal form, no looks of a human." Setsuya answered.

"But why didn't I just transform?" I asked.

"Shea, you almost let your rage take charge of your actions, this is the reason I appeared. I will help you defeat this brute, but I will be in control, not you.

"So you are…"

"Another side of you, yes. If you let your rage take control, a darker side of you will take over, if it does, you may never be yourself again. You will turn evil, thinking of nothing but savage killing and death of all" She answered.

"So will you have me take control of you?" She asked. I thought. Just what was she talking about? An evil side of me? I really don't want that. It sounds like it will defeat the point of me being in the spirit detective team. I touched one of Setsuya's ears. Smooth as silk. I sighed.

"Setsuya, do what you must." I said. She wrapped her tail around me, and everything fell into darkness.

**Setsuya's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes. It was needed for me to switch bodies with Shea. I had to prevent Suyo from appearing… if he did… My attention snapped to the surroundings. I used my night vision to determine where he was. I located the brute. I charged through the mist and slammed into him. I then flew upward and flapped my wings as hard as possible. The mist scattered. Using the sun as a vision blocker, I swooped down, biting into the large demon's shoulder. I jumped back into the place where I had switched with Shea.

"Shea?" Someone questioned behind me. I turned around to see a brown eyed boy staring at me. The large demon tried punching me. I slipped away from him, landing behind him. I charged up my wings with demon energy and fired, sending him into the wall near two red haired demons. I sighed. That was too easy. I heard the announcer count to ten. I let my tail sway freely as I jumped from the ring. I analyzed the scene before me. Two fighters were trapped by a field of light. And looking to my left, a red head was horribly injured. I sauntered over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me, with a curious look, but nodded weakly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shea?" The louder boy asked from behind me. I pulled my ears back, trying to decrease the noise from the jeers.

"I haven't time to explain, and I assure you Shea is ok, but I will tell you this, the next one you fight you must fight with me." I said, looking at the red headed demon that had stepped onto the stage.

"But I can't two on one is illegal unless we set the rule." The boy said. I walked over to the red head.

"Would you mind having that younger one join in this fight, making it a tag battle for one point?" I asked. The red head bent over.

"You're an animal and you're talkin' are ya? Well a double does sound fun yes it does. Hoshi you're in this too you are!" he said quickly. The young girl, named Hoshi, stepped into the ring. We heard an announcement that confirmed our change in the rules.

"Wait before we start, who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Setsuya, one of Shea's true demon forms, yet I will explain later, who are you." The boy mulled this over.

"I'm Yusuke, and you did put up a hell of a fight against Baken, just keep it up in this match ok?" He asked. I nodded.

We turned to the two demons ready to start, a bit of rage in Yusuke's heart was left over as I could see. The male red head got a little closer to us.

"Loved how you fought of Baken ya know whoo whee he was out of there, I never really liked the wind around him, always was stinky, oops don't tell Risho I said that k?" he said cheerfully. I found it amusing, and Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Man you are a first class bastard Jin, I was all ready to kick your ass with my extra rage, but now you got me in a good mood, what about you, Setsuya?" He asked me. I nodded.

"In a good mood and perfectly ready to fight Yusuke" I answered.

* * *

"Hey guys it's Kuwabara, so things are staring to get good, a tag battle with Urameshi and that weird fox with wings against Jin and Hoshi, but during the battle and little by little the fox gives Urameshi some information that might knock him off guard. Next time, _**Chapter 36: Mashou V.S. Urameshi And the Origin of Setsuya and Suyo ! **__Hehe see you there!"_


	36. Setsuya's tale

_Recap: Last time, Shea was replaced by Setsuya, Shea's" true" Demon form in her fight with Baken. Now Setsuya and Yusuke will face Jin and Hoshi, the brother and sister combo. Setsuya and Yusuke will need to work well together to beat them. Can they pull it off?_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Mashou V.S. Urameshi And the Origin of Setsuya and Suyo !**

**Setsuya's P.O.V.**

Yusuke and I got into battle poise. I was perfectly ready to fight, and I could see the fire of determination burning in Yusuke's eyes. Jin and Hoshi stood a bit farther from us. Hoshi was literally jumping with anticipation and Jin had a positively goofy look on his face. Yusuke and I began. I took to the air and Yusuke ran toward Jin, ready to land a punch. Just as he was about to, Jin sprang up, avoiding the punch. I got ready for when he flew past me, I was going to stop him. I took a wind crest to my back.

"Tryin ta hit my brother are ya? Not on my watch!" Hoshi's said from behind me. Her diversion worked, Jin flew right past me. Hoshi trailed after him. I got up and walked over to Yusuke's side.

"It doesn't look like they are coming down." Yusuke told me. I nodded.  
"So this thing with you and Shea, what is it?" He asked me.

"Yes well you see, I am what's known as her "Good true form"" I answered.

"Good true form? Then you mean there's a bad one as well?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes his name is Suyo" I said, keeping my eye on the skies, making sure I didn't get surprised by Jin or Hoshi.

"Who is-"Yusuke was cut off by the announcer yelling into the microphone that she saw Hoshi coming in fast. Just before she hit Yusuke she moved upward. Jin, who was using her as a decoy, punched Yusuke hard. Both circled around the stadium.

"You gotta learn every man and even every young girl have ta warm up before they fight Urameshi" Jin said to Yusuke. I was almost certain he was speaking gibberish, as I could hardly understand him.

"Hasn't he been out of the ring for ten seconds?" I asked Yusuke.

"Hey fox girl, why didn't you do the ten count?!" Yusuke demanded, holding his jaw from that last punch. That probably hurt him worse that he thinks it did.

"Well technically, Jin isn't out of the ring, according to the committee." She answered.

"This is crap!" Yusuke yelled to me.

"Obviously we have to deal with this using brute force Yusuke" I said to him. Our fight continued. I managed to bite Jin a few times, while Yusuke attempted to deal with Hoshi. We found ourselves cornered between the two.

"Hurricane kick!" Hoshi yelled, landing yet another powerful, hurricane enforced kick to my side. Once I regained my breath, I turned to Yusuke.

"Yusuke you need to deal with Jin, you've done enough to the point I can take Hoshi down on my own." Yusuke nodded, leading the wind master away from Hoshi and I.

"I'm sorry Hoshi but you are only getting in the way." I said before unleashing a powerful tornado from the wind I had absorbed from Jin's tornado fist attack.

"Unwinding tornado!" I shouted, the tornado taking some debris into the air, caught Hoshi in it's hold. She was spun around repeatedly before being slammed into the wall. She layed there unconscious. After a ten count she was out.

"Dart!" Jin shouted. Now was the chance Yusuke and I were looking for. Jin was so worried for his sister at that second, he let his guard down. I formed another tornado. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at it, creating a swirling blue tornado.

"Spirit tornado!" We shouted together as I let loose the giant cloud of blue. It sent Jin flying. But he stopped himself and came back at us.

"Tornado fist!" he yelled, punching me down with it. I was unable to move now, I had taken to mmany hits. I looked at Yusuke, my ears held back.

"Finish this now Yusuke" I told him. He nodded. A blue aura of energy surrounded him.

"What is he doing?" I heard the blue haired girl from behind me say.

"Spirit, wave!" Yusuke yelled, unleashing a huge ball of energy from his hands. It sent Jin upwards. We waited for him to come down. He did and crashed into the stands.

"Keiko!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't worry, Shizuru moved them" The blue haired girl assured Yusuke.

"And there we have it folks, Jin and Hoshi are down, and we have a point for team Urameshi!" The announcer shouted. Yusuke walked to me and picked me up. I felt his spirit energy restoring mine. When did he learn how to replenish energy? He put me down on the ground by the red haired boy he called Kurama.

"Ok Setsuya so you never answered, who is Suyo." He said to me during the small break before the captain match. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Suyo is Shea's- Evil side, if you will." I answered, searching for the lightest word for the devious true form demon.

"Shea's evil?' He asked. I shook my head.

"No, no, Yusuke, he may be her true form but ok get ready to listen carefully. When she was a baby, Suyo was out roaming demon world, killing every demon in his path. One day, In a panic, my master at the time, King Yura, managed to seal him away, but he had sealed Suyo in his unborn demon daughter." I explained.

"Shea?" Yusuke questioned. I nodded.

"Precisely Yusuke, he has come to be one of her seven demon forms. After Shea was born, Yura realized his mistake. But it was too late to stop anything. Suyo had purposely made his soul one with Shea. King Yura thought there was nothing he could do. Suyo and I have had many run ins, and I am strong enough to fend him off. After getting my consent, Yura made Shea's soul and my soul one, and I was sealed as well. Suyo and I reside in Shea's very soul, and if Shea's rage grows too large, Suyo takes advantage of her vulnerability, seeing Kurama in so much trouble, caused her rage with that brute to grow, and I decided to reveal myself" I continued.

"If it is possible, can you tell us Shea's full seven forms?" Kurama asked me weakly.

"The love fox, Suyo, Fia, Shea's true fox form, Mara, Shea's true eagle form, her eagle form, one you have seen, her fox eagle form, her kitsune form, and myself." I answered.

"She has control on all of them?" He asked.

"No, only the love fox, and those three forms infused with that of a human's looks, Mara, Fia, Suyo and I are all our own animal." I answered.

"So if Shea gets angry, she can end the world?" Yusuke asked.

"Well only extreme rage will attract Suyo's tastes, but if Shea can bring Mara and Fia from the depths of her soul, we will find a way to separate our souls, and then come up with a plan to deal with Suyo" I answered again.

"Something tells me this King Yura guy wasn't so good when it came to panic" Yusuke say. I sighed.

"He was a great leader, just a fool when it came to fast decisions, but as it stands, this is just something Shea will have to deal with" I said.

"No no she won't. She's got us Setsuya, her pals" Yusuke said confidently. I smiled. Shea had sure chosen wonderful friends.

"Yusuke, I am going to bring Shea back, chances are, she will n ot wake up for a while, but just let her rest ok?" I said.

"But will we see you again?" He asked.

"I am sure I will be around." I started to glow red and in a flash of light, I switched back into Shea's soul.

**Kurama's P.O.V.**

When the flash disappeared, Setsuya was gone, and lying on the ground was Shea. She looked a bit beat up, but not horribly. Yusuke bent over Shea.

"Yusuke put her next to me." I told him. He picked her up and put her beside me. I brought her into my arms, adjusting her best I could, so I didn't feel any pain from the death plant that was still in my arm. She was breathing steadily. I stroked her hair; I realized Hiei and the masked fighter had found their way out of the tent, past Ruka's barrier. Kuwabara was getting up for a reason I couldn't figure out. Whatever it was, he looked ready to fight.

* * *

_Preview: "Heya guys, it's Pachii. We had to skip poor Mr. Kuwabara's fight with Mr. Risho. The authoress is a meanie. But anyway sissy finally wakes up and Mr. Yusuke goes somewhere with miss masked fighter. But we all decide to have some fun while they are gone after poor Mr. Hiei, Suichi, and sissy had been through some tough battles. Next time: __**Chapter37: Friend filled night!**__ Ha-ha funny title!"_

'


	37. Pu

_**By**_** the way, Pachii got it wrong, the Yusuke going with MF thing is in the next chapter I apologize for her and it is no way my fault… hehe… **

* * *

_Recap: Last time, Team Urameshi managed to take down Team Mashou and secure a place in the Semi-finals. Now it's time for a bit of relaxation before the big match._

* * *

**Chapter 37: A Friend Filled Night!**

**Shea's P.O.V.**

I woke up around sunset. The team had told me we had beaten team Mashou, and Kurama was going to be ok. I felt way too relieved about both things. I didn't fully understand the whole "inner me" but whatever. I had decided to walk around. As I passed a bush, I was dragged into it. I almost cried out but a hand was over my mouth.

"Shh… Shea it's just me, calm down." I heard Boton say.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked. She peeked out of the bush, and I did too. I saw Yusuke and Keiko.

"I understand you need to fight Yusuke, but don't die, or I'll kill you. Bang" Keiko said, making a gun motion with her hand. She then walked away. Boton decided to act kinda announcer like. Unfortunately, she was louder than she thought.

"Boton, if it's kissy mushy crap you're looking for, go find Kurama and Shea" He said, not even having to look back.

"Hey!" I shouted, standing up.

"When did you get here?" He asked. I turned around to Boton, who was trying to sneak away.

"You know what curiosity does to cats Boton?" Yusuke asked.

"Hehe...Meow…" Boton said, while making this cat kind of face.

"Oh Yusuke, by the way, your egg is going to hatch." Boton said excitedly .

"I didn't know you raised chickens Boton." Boton sighed out in frustration.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already! Your spirit beast!" she yelled at Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, Pacifier breath said something about that." Yusuke mused.

"Yusuke, don't say things like that, Koenma will be here any minute and-"

"Be where I can't be two places at once" We turned around and gave out a yelp as we saw teen Koenma.

"Can you warn us next time?! We aren't used to you being at eye level!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes and this pacifier breath still isn't used to you getting dumber every time he sees you" Koenma retorted. He held out a golden egg.

"Are you sure that's my egg?" Yusuke asked.

"Gotten very big hasn't it over the year?" Koenma said. They explained if his energy was good and kind, ha-ha who are we kidding, we mean the overall picture, his spirit beast would be good, and otherwise, it would eat him. The air suddenly was stormy and a green light surrounded the egg while it cracked. We were all blinded. When the light cleared, the egg was gone. We all looked around, highly alarmed. Boton started giggling. I looked where she was looking. I almost died laughing. On Yusuke's head, a little blue penguin, with large ears, a cute little beak, and a tuft of black hair on its head, stood. I tried stifling laughter, like Koenma.

"Puuuuuu!" It cried. That was it. I burst out into laughter and fell to the floor.

"I always imagined Yusuke with beady eyes and scales, but cute and fluffy is another way to go" Boton giggled.

"Ha-ha don't hurt me please Mr. Monster!" He joked.

"He- he's so cute- so- fluffy! Ha! So-so not you!" I choked out between laughter. He smacked boton and I upside our heads.

"Ow!" We shouted.

"You can't be a punk again just because your spirit beast hatched" Boton yelled.

"Someone can't take a joke" I muttered

"It can't look as stupid as you dumbasses think" Yusuke said in an aggravated tone. He was dead wrong. When we got to the hotel, the girls, Kuwabara, Bruno and Kurama started bursting out into laughter

"What is that?" Shizuru asked. I started my laughing fit again.

"It- it's his inner self!" I cried, giggling as I fell onto the couch in between Shizuru and Kurama. Yusuke ran over hit me again.

"Owie… meanie!" I cried in a baby like tone.

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked.

"I thought you may have been able to understand it" I said happily. We all burst out into laughter at the distressed boy. Pu, as we decided to name him, flew over to a banana on the table, and tried to peel it on his own. It was cute and adorable. And this was Yusuke's inner self?

_Man, why my inner self can't was cute and adorable? I thought_

_I heard that!_ I jumped. Setsuya was sitting on the floor beside me.

"Shea what's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Uh..Nothin… "I trailed.

_Why can I see you Setsuya?_

_Because I find no need to hide myself from view now that you know about me._

_S-so you heard that did ya? _

_Mmhm… I only live in your soul; you don't think I can hear your thoughts?_

_And by that I meant you may not be cute and fluffy, but you're elegant, and what not._

_Right… _Setsuya rolled her eyes and disappeared. Oops… Pu landed in my lap.

"Aw…hey little guy." I said, picking him up.

"Puuuuuu!" it cried happily, wiggling its ears. Yuki jumped up on my shoulder.

"Rooo!" He cooed.

"Puuu!" Pu replied. They jumped around the room together happily.

"When I thought it couldn't get more girly" Yusuke muttered.

"Wow it's late, we need to get going." Bruno said, standing up. Shizuru nodded.

"Yeah torturing Yusuke mercilessly takes a lot of time." Shizuru said, putting out her cigarette and getting up as well. Pu perched himself on Yusuke's head. As they headed out the door he cried.

"Puuu!" The girls and guys that were leaving looked back and burst out one final time in a fit of laughter. I was still in the room and Yusuke hit me again.

"Ow! Kurama, Yusuke's mean!" I whined.

"I'd rather not get into this." I stared at him.

"Then your mean too!" I said.

"Welcome to the dark side Kurama" Yusuke said happily. I glared at him.

"Whatever you say Fluffy…" Yusuke had no comeback for that one.

* * *

Preview:"Yo, Koenma here next time our team gets a glimpse at who there fighting and have a small standoff with .Team Togoro too. Yusuke also Disappears with the "Masked Fighter" For his final test as a detective of spirit world! Next time: **Chapter 38: The Next Team and Yusuke's MIA** don't miss it.! As long as the writer doesn't get my preview script wrong again, that should be what happens…"


	38. Team Conflicts

Wow ok sorry guys little delay I was working on my science project and couldn't write but I'm finished so…yeah! On with the next chapter! By the way I changed my pen name Yay! Why? Cuz I feel like it!

* * *

_Recap: Last time, the group decided to tease Yusuke about his inner self, but now they must go see the next team they will fight, how will it turn out?_

* * *

**Chapter 38: The next Team and Yusuke's MIA!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

It was the next day, and after a whole night of making fun of Yusuke, we were tired, but we had to check out this fight to figure out who our next enemies were going to be. I walked into Yusuke's room. He and Kuwabara were snoring away in their beds. I sighed. Do these two ever want to get up? I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the alarm clock. I set it to ring a minute later and set it at Yusuke's ear.

_**Briiiiiiiiiing! **_The alarm clock went a minute later. I heard a loud crash.

"Holy crap! Shea what the hell?!" Yusuke yelled. I stuck my head in the door and played dumb.

"What?" I asked.

"You know damn well that was you!" He shouted.

"Prove it" I stated flatly.

"You're the only one here." He inquired.

"No, Kuwabara is here too" I reminded him.

"He was asleep" He said. I looked too little Pu.

"Maybe it was Pu; you have been doing nothing but insulting the little guy since he was born." I said in a sad little tone.

"Puuu!" Pu agreed, fluttering into my arms. I smiled, it was fun mocking Yusuke, but Pu was cute anyway.

"Well let's go you two we have a fight to get to." I said, changing the subject. Yusuke gave me a glare as I walked out the door. Once the other two and MF were ready, we headed off and met with Botan.

"Now remember to expect a tougher fight than the last one." Botan reminded us.

"What are they gonna impair us again?" I asked.

"Look who's using big words" Yusuke muttered.

"Shut up Yusuke!" I snapped. Pu once again fluttered up to Yusuke's head.

"Ugh!" He cried in frustration. I couldn't help laughing.

"Ever hear of karma Yusuke?" I asked.

"Karma is for losers" He replied.

"Then why don't you believe in it?"

"…….I hate you" He said.

"I know" I replied happily. We arrived at the stadium. The cheers from the crowd could be heard even from where we stood. We walked in only to hear Koto shout:

"And Team Uriatogi is going to be fighting team Urameshi tomorrow!" we spotted Hiei and Kurama standing nearby.

"Guess you guys came to check out the fight too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Came too, the fight is over" Kurama answered.

"WHAT?!" We shouted together.

"This is what I get for brushing my teeth?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm sure your minty fresh breath was worth it." Hiei said coldly. He looked at Pu, who was perched on Yusuke's head.

"What is that stupid looking appendage growing from your head?" Hiei asked.

"Don't ask!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"So Kurama how are the injuries?" Yusuke asked.

"Ok, I'll be fighting tomorrow" He replied.

"Hn. I guess they weren't as severe as we thought." Hiei said. Kurama nodded.

"Compared to your injuries, no" He retorted. Kuwabara decided to join the conversation.

"You should have Yukina heal you, I mean one touch and you feel a lot better." Hiei's eyes noticeably widened. Kuwabara continued.

"And she does also here because she's looking for her missing brother, and I'm gonna help her!" He said in full determination. I started giggling., and the boys could hardly keep in their laughter.

"Well maybe we should help her search, hm Hiei? Kurama teased.

"Yeah you could even lend a third eye!" Yusuke said. He and I then burst out laughing

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped.

"What are you all laughing about" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh I think we were just laughing at that appendage comment Hiei made." I lied. Yusuke stopped laughing.

"What?" He said, turning to the masked fighter. She directed her attention to the stand across from us.

"It's team Togoro!" One demon shouted. We all stopped laughing and looked up. There they were. Two from the team we haven't met, shoulder monkey and younger Togoro, and my brother Toko. Toko gave me a cocky smirk. And Togoro made a sign at Yusuke. Yusuke looked at me and together, we slid our thumbs along our throats, warning them just what we felt was going to happen. I felt a sharp pain and warm blood run down my cheek. Toko had shot a shard at me, I could tell from the position of his wings.

"Ass…" I mouthed. They turned and left. Kuwabara sank to his knees.

"Ho-how didn't I sense them, they must of shrouded their energy." He said.

We were in our team room later.

"We can't take these guys…no way." Kuwabara said. I wiped the light blood from my cheek.

"No way Kuwabara, I need to beat the friggin crap out of Toko first" I said.

"What she probably means is there is no use in bitching about it, just do it." Yusuke said. I nodded in agreement. Someone pushed open the door. Team Uriatogi stood in front of us.

"What do you want?" We asked.

"Just wanted to see our competition, guess there isn't much to see." The old man said.

They each introduced themselves. we had a small play of words and they started to walk away.

"Go join a boy band" I shouted as Shishiwakamaru walked away.

"Yeah you got the hair for it!" Yusuke shouted. He gave us a hard glare. Yusuke looked at the masked fighter.

"What's your problem?!" Yusuke snapped. The masked fighter closed her eyes.

"Yusuke punched the wall and I watched as Boton gasped and dropped some sodas she had been carrying.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He shouted.

"Guys calm down!" Kuwabara and I shouted. T

"The leader of team Togoro was Togoro and the team leader of Urameshi should be Yusuke Urameshi" MF said.

"So you're saying you should lead the team?!" Yusuke snapped again.

"If needed, now come with me" She said.

"Yeah let's take it outside!" Yusuke shouted. Pu landed in Boton's arms.

"We need to stop them" Boton said to us. We all looked away.

"It's useless; you four obviously don't care if this team falls apart!" Boton yelled before running down the hall with a screaming Pu.

* * *

_Preview: Hey everyone, it's Azami… Team Urameshi is forced to fight short two people, which hopefully won't end like the last fight. Next time: **Chapter 39: Team Urameshi V.S. Team Uriatogi, Start**! I'm wondering who will win!_


	39. Hiei vs Makintaro!

_Recap: Last time Yusuke and the masked fighter got into a small fight, now the team is once again forced to fight three on five._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Team Urameshi V.S. Team Uriatogi, Start****!**

**Shea's P.O.V.**

We woke up the next day. Yusuke still wasn't here. Pu was just acting so strange, he looked in pain, and I was worried for the poor little guy, and Yusuke. But we had to continue the fight. Has anyone noticed our team has always been short 2 or three members ever since our fight with Team Outreach? What is that?! Whatever… I walked along behind Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I hoped that we could pull up a win today. We walked into a new stadium. It was much larger than the other one, but what did you expect? It is the semi-finals. I felt like we were trapped. I know Uriatogi has to have one more member; there are six to a team, right? We walked out, greeted by the usual jeers.

"And there are our slowly rising humans, Team Urameshi!" A new announcer said. I looked around for Koto. She was behind an announcers table. She explained to the crowd she didn't know the reason, but it was probably because she tried to stop Baken from beating the crud out of Kurama. I don't know what possessed her to do that, knowing her love of blood, I didn't think she would. I turned my attention to the team on the other side of the ring. Shishi already hated me, the old dude, Onji, was looking at me, and probably trying to find our weaknesses. The others were just, eh… I was wrong, not too much to my surprise, no hidden team member. Since our captain wasn't here, we voted Hiei to make the decision on what we did. It was decided we would use dice to determine who would fight who. Onji rolled the die, it landed on Hiei's name and Makintaro's. Yeah, big guy, who didn't seem much of a threat. I watched Hiei take out his sword. Hiei ran at Makintaro, and missed.

"Why'd he miss?" I asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know" He answered.

"He didn't miss" Kurama said from next to us.

"Huh?" We asked. I was highly confused, along with Kuwabara.

"Look" Kurama said. We looked up. Hiei held up a severed arm, Makintaro's arm. I swear I'll throw up.

"Ew! Nice move, but gross!" I shouted. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl!" Kuwabara commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a girl!" I retorted.

"Not from where I'm standing." He shot back. I growled. He was referring to the fact I didn't exactly have a chest. Pretty flat one to put it simply.

"Grr… Kuwabara you!-"

"Shut up!" Hiei shouted from the ring.

"Sorry Hiei!" I said. I saw Makintaro chasing him with an axe.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. Makintaro slammed the Axe to the ground, hoping to hit Hiei, but missed horribly. Hiei came down from the air and stabbed Makintaro in the head, killing him.

"And there ends… an rather quick fight." The announcer, named Jury, said quietly. A point went up for our team. Hiei walked back down to us.

"Awesome Hiei!" I shouted.

"Hn. better than you would have done I'm sure." He said. I tried to ignore the small comment. I was thinking of making fun of his height, but no not today. I looked at Kuwabara.

"Oh and by the way, I'm telling Yukina" I said.

"Don't!" Kuwabara begged. I sighed; gosh he's a lost puppy when it comes to Yukina I swear. Uriatogi caught our attention. We headed to the ring, to determine the next match.

"It looks like it's Shea V.S. Kuro" Onji said. Wonderful….

* * *

_Preview: "Hey, it's Kuwabara again, this is great, just as things start to get good, Shea loses to Kuro. Now it's up to the runt to continue the battle. Next time: __**Chapter 40: Shea Falls, Hiei steps up! **__How does she manage to lose to a guy like him?_


	40. Hiei steps up

_Recap: last time, Hiei managed to finish Makintaro, and now the fight between Shea and Kuro begins!_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Shea Falls, Hiei Steps Up!**

**Shea's P.O.V.**

I saw Kuro give me a glare. I don't know, but something, something about Kuro, Just scared me to death. I hastily looked away from him. I can't take him, I couldn't possibly! But… I need to… for my team. I Hiei didn't seem all to interested in having me fight, he could easily sense my fear. If I need to fight though… I will. Our teammates stepped off, leaving only me and Kuro there.

"You seem like an easy pest, you'll be out in less than 5 seconds." Kuro remarked. I held my ground.

"Let's start this blood fest!" Jury shouted, stepping from between us. I don't what possessed me to do so, but I immediately took off running the other way. Kuro followed in suit.

"Shea, what the hell are you doing?!" Kuwabara yelled from the sidelines. I shook my head, trying my best to ignore his ranting. I felt a punch to my back, and I fell to the ground. Before I could get up, Kuro kicked me and I slid across the ring. Getting up, I stumbled a bit. My breathing became more rapid, trying to regain the wind that was knocked out of me.

"Give up yet?" I jumped when I saw Kuro behind me. I nodded and spread my wings, flying up. Kuro jumped up, but I flew a bit higher than he could reach. I shook. Why am I so scared of him? I smell so many scents on him, different hints of demonic energies. All of this was hurting my head. I can't be in the air forever, I know that, I'm such a coward. I stored up energy for an attack.

"Rainbow shot!" I yelled, moving in a corkscrew fashion and releasing the little rainbow shards, sending them everywhere. Kuro, when hit with some shards, laughed and plucked them out.

"You really thought that would hurt me?" He asked. I couldn't even see him advance as I felt a swift blow, just below my stomach. I coughed out some blood. I fell to the floor, with no hope of moving, I felt a strong urge to black out.

"You're going to give up now?" he asked. I didn't look at Kuro; I just attempted to get up. Once I was on my feet I tried charging up my wings for a double shot attack. Halfway through the charge, my energy jolted through my body. I fell back to the floor, it was telling me there was no way I had enough energy to form my double shot.

"Just give up, you're not going to win" Kuro said, knocking me backwards with a massive hand. I got up once more, but this time, Hiei jumped into the ring, standing in front of me.

"Stop" He ordered sharply.

"But Hiei-"

"I said stop" I said again.

"But if I forfeit it's going to mean we lose" I said. Hiei shot me a look. I sighed sadly, knowing I wasn't going to win. He was a little right though, I feel like I'm going to faint. I walked over to the rings edge, where Kuwabara gently lifted me to the floor.

"Shea, did you put on weight?" He asked. I gave him a look, telling him this wasn't the time to be commenting on my dietary habits. Kurama looked me over.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I looked over my bruises.

"Great" I said sarcastically. The three of us turned to Hiei.

"I'm finishing this fight." Hiei said emotionlessly. I had no arguments, I mean, I can't fight, so what can I do? Though the point for beating me did go to Team Uriatogi.

"Let me see your sword." He said to Hiei. Hiei, who didn't really give a damn, handed it to him. Kuro sliced his arm with it. Jury called the fight to begin. Kuro pulled out an odd capsule. He squeezed it and some purple smoke came from it. It reached me, and I started coughing. Kurama stood in front of me back facing the smoke, so I wouldn't take any of it in. Kuwabara covered his nose. I saw Kuro inhale the smoke. Hair sprouted up at different parts of his body.

"Hn. What exactly have you done?" Hiei asked.

"Simple, this is my ape armor!" Kuro explained.

"Hn." Came Hiei's response. He jumped at Kuro, slicing at him many times with his sword. He wasn't even slightly affected.

"Hehe, Once my body is hit with an attack, it memorizes the pain, and these capsules make me immune to it." Kuro continued. Hiei growled lowly.

"Hit me with a darkness attack" Kuro said. Hiei took the bandage from his head and I watched his jagan eye open. His arm was surrounded in a yellow flame.

"Darkness attacks drain the user of spirit energy, so Hiei does not have enough to summon the darkness dragon." Kurama explained to us.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei shouted.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama turned to him.

"It is like the Darkness technique except the Flame is from Human World" he explained. Kuro was hit with the flame, getting thrown backwards. He smirked and stood back up, taking a steaming capsule from his belt. Kurama once again covered me from the smoke. When he let me see again, Kuro looked like a giant bird. He explained it was his phoenix armor. Kuro decided to show off by transforming into his third and most powerful armor. He grew fangs and the hair sprouted back up.

"Enjoy my wolf armor!" He said confidently. Hiei drew his broken blade. Kuro laughed, telling him if his sword didn't work on the first armor, how could it work on the third. Hiei held the sword out, power circulated from his arm to the sword.

"Sword of the darkness flame!" He yelled. Kuro jumped up to bite him, and was slashed with the sword. He fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. As we decided the next match, I wondered if it was the mix of energy that was scaring me, or if it was just because I was getting weaker. I was glad Hiei was there, or we probably would have lost for sure.

* * *

_Preview: "Hey everyone, it's Keiko, next it's Kurama against this boy called Ura Uruishima, he tells him a sad story about a grandmother that may not even exist. And we finally see Yoko Kurama for ourselves! Next time: __**Chapter 41: Yoko Kurama Appears!**__ Oh I hope Shea will be ok seeing him as Yoko instead of Kurama…"_


	41. Yoko Kurama

_Recap: last time, after Shea was defeated by Kuro, Hiei stepped in and finished what Shea tried to start, now it's time to determine the next match._

* * *

**Chapter 41: Yoko Kurama Appears!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Hiei and the rest of our team stood up on the ring, waiting for the next two fighters to be determined. Onji rolled the die. The first name was Ura Urashima, a small boy, rather pudgy too. He had a fishing pole slung over his shoulder. The next name, it was Kurama's. Once the rest of us had cleared out of the ring, Ura started to swing the fishing pole in a circle. Kurama brought out his rose whip and started with the same motion. Before we could blink, they were lashing at one another, rose whip and fishing line fiercely crashing into one another.

"I can't keep up!" Kuwabara shouted to no one in particular. I nodded. I was confused myself.

"I can't see what's going on either." I reminded him, forgetting about my own struggle with my powers so I could watch Kurama's match. The look on his face…it was so distant and distracted, like he was lashing like this subconsciously. Ura had the same look on his face. Kurama then used his whip to try and hit Ura really hard. Kurama looked shocked to see Ura dodge this and disappear. It's odd normally, Kurama knows he'll miss every once in a while, but now, why is he so surprised? Before I had time to shout for him to look out, Ura came up from behind him and lashed his fishing line into Kurama's back.

"Ha-Ha tricked you Kurama" He laughed. Tricked? How was Kurama tricked? This is a question I couldn't figure out. The fishing line, as I suddenly took notice of, had covered up the ring, like a giant bird cage.

"What have you done Ura?" Kurama asked, looking around.

"Grammy's not sick I assure you she's fine Kurama" Ura teased. He took out a brown box.

"Now I'll show you the power of the Iddun box! This will cause you to, let's say, go back in time, so it's like you were never born." Ura announced, opening the lid to reveal a heavy smoke.

"Kurama!" I shouted from the sidelines. I turned to Hiei.

"Hiei… what's going on?" I asked. He shook his head.

"His energy is getting weaker, princess" He said. Kuwabara and I exchanged glances, now sensing the loss of energy ourselves. I started to tear up, wondering if Kurama would cease to exist. Suddenly Kuwabara shouted:

"Wait! The energy is getting larger!" Hiei and I nodded to each other, Kuwabara was right, it wasn't getting weaker anymore, but shooting up. But how was it possible? We all heard what Ura said.

"_**Now I'll show you the power of the Iddun box! This will cause you to, let's say, go back in time, so it's like you were never born."**_

Kurama, please be ok in there….

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I was fading, and fast... I don't know why, like, I was slowly being overtaken by someone stronger… it can't be Yoko, but I must be… I am now in pitch blackness, nothing but a feeling of loneliness remains….

**Yoko's P.O.V**

Finally, or at least for now, I have broken away from Shuichi Minamino. This boy had planned to have Shuichi regress so far back, he would not exist, but he has gone back to far, and has released me.

"W-who are you?" The boy foolishly demanded.

"Why, Yoko has returned, they cry" I said.

"Yoko the thief king?! Y Yoko the spirits fox?!W-Where's Kurama?! I liked him better!" The boy shouted. I smirked.

"That is precisely it , I have regressed a bit farther than you may have wanted, you see, I am Kurama. You have abused his sympathy for humans, and in turn, have been foolish enough to release me, thank you for that." I explained.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He yelled.

"Fine, if you would not like to die, tell me the secret of the Iddun box ." I proposed. Before he could do anything a sword shot through his body. He transformed, revealing a lower class demon. I growled. Now he was dead, and I probably would never learn the secret, but I will continue to try.

**Shea's P.O.V.**

The ring was clearing of smoke. Jury had not disappeared, but was turned into a baby. A figure stood in the middle of the ring. He had silver hair, accompanied by silver fox ears, dressed in white cloth, and a silver fox tail. His golden eyes tainted with thought.

"There is a guy anyone could dream about, and-"Koto looked over to me.

"And I better shut up before my sister kills me." She said when she noticed me giving her a burning glare. I looked back to the ring, looking at him was like a kick to the stomach. It wasn't Kurama standing there, but Yoko, fully, the one with no sympathy for humans, none of the traits he inherited in human form. Yoko… why now? I listened to Kuwabara's pointless questions about the demon standing there.

**Yoko's P.O.V.**

I turned to the others on this team. Standing in the middle with a confused look on her face, was Shea. I gave her a half- smile. Though I may be trapped in human form… I am still Yoko, and just because I look differently, I need you to remember it love. I let Suichi regain his control.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I walked out of the ring. Hearing Koto say something about Yoko, but I ignored it. When I came off, Shea ran to me, her eyes full of confusion. I pulled her closer to me, understanding seeing me as the silver kitsune, was a huge difference to how she usually sees me. Though she already knew I was Yoko, it didn't mean she could keep up with my split identities.

* * *

_Preview:" Hey everyone, Shea here, that was highly confusing… ahem… anyway, after Kurama's match, The dice land on Kuwabara and Shishiwakamaru. But…. Kuwabara like me, loses almost instantly, and an amazingly ongoing secret is finally revealed next time: __Chapter 42: MF's True Identity! __You know, if we didn't already have enough problems with identities…"_


	42. MF's True Face!

_Recap: Last time, Yoko appeared, taking a win from Ura and managing to desperately confuse Shea. But how will the next match turn out? _

* * *

**Chapter 42: MF's true Identity!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

We stood in the ring again. This time, Shishiwakamaru rolled the die. His and Kuwabara's names came up on them. While we were still in the ring, I decided to toy with Shishi.

"You know, I kind of forgot your name, what was it?" I asked, playing the fool.

"You'll know it soon enough" He growled. I hit my head in thought.

"Oh yeah! Rishi walks tomorrow, right? I questioned, pretending to be totally unaware of the fan girls of his screaming his name from the stands. Shishi growled.

"That isn't it!" He shouted at me.

"Oh right it's Shishi waka waka right?" I asked again.

"Try again" He growled lowly. I smacked my forehead.

"FishyWakamaru! That was so it!" I shouted happily. He gave me another low growl. I put my hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Feed Fishy to his fan girls!" I said encouragingly.

"It's Shishiwakamaru!" He shouted.

"Fishy, Fishy, Fishy!" I sang, using an annoying singsong tone.

"It's Shishi!" He argued

"Fishy!" I insisted

"Shishi!" he growled again

"Fishy!" I replied happily.

"Shishi!" He continued.

"Shishi!" I said quickly.

"Dammit, it's FishyWakamaru!!" He shouted. Five seconds later, he realized his mistake. I smirked.

"I hate you" He said, seething with anger at me. I smiled and walked past Kuwabara.

"You really didn't know his name?" Hiei asked.

"Na, of course I did, I just like messing with him." I replied. Hiei shook his head disapprovingly. I smiled happily. The fight between Kuwabara and Shishi began. Kuwabara put his hand out.

"Spirit sword!" He shouted, letting the spirit energy morph into his hand. Shishi smirked and drew his blade. Kuwabara ran at Shishi with his sword, not all too surprisingly, Shishi managed to dodge. The next parts of the match were all Shishi dodging Kuwabara's sword. He seemed to have crossed Kuwabara's line when he used his head like a trampoline. He brought out his cape thingy and it wrapped around Kuwabara. I gasped. He was gone.

"Fishy, games up, what have you done with Kuwabara?!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"I don't know, nor do I care." He answered.

**Bruno's P.O.V**

The girls and I stood at a loss. The stadium was completely deserted, and we happened to be the only ones there. I blinked and turned to Botan.

"Eh…Boton, not to be rude or anything, but where'd you get your sense of direction, a cereal box?" I asked.

"And how is that not rude?" Keiko asked.

"Erm… Bruno is not here right now; please leave a message after the tone…no tone…." I said.

"Bruno!" Shizuru said, hitting me over the head. I rubbed my head.

"Ow Shizuru…" I said quietly.

"Is it possible we missed it?" Yukina asked from my side. Boton shook her head.

"No the fights weren't supposed to start until 3 and that was less than an hour ago" She said.

"Boton it is the semi-finals, wouldn't it be in a new stadium" Boton one of her infamous cat faces.

"Oops…Meow!" She said, waving her hand around. I sighed.

"Boton… how do you manage to get up on your own…?" I moved away from Shizuru before she hit me again. Before anyone could say anything else, thunder clouds formed over the stadium. Followed by screaming, was Kuwabara… falling from a hole in the sky. Could this day get much weirder? Boton hid behind me during a clap of thunder. Then the clouds disappeared. I watched Kuwabara looked around.

"Yoo-hoo! Kuwabara! Up here!" Boton shouted. Kuwabara looked up and immediately started waving like an idiot.

"Hey Yukina, How's it going?!" He shouted. He ran up to meet us when we ran out to him.

"Hey baby, sensed my rocking rhythm and had to follow?" He asked Yukina, doing some really stupid looking dance.

"Actually we just went to the wrong stadium" Yukina told him.

"You lost another fight, didn't you baby bro?" Shizuru asked angrily. I took Yuki and stepped back. Shizuru grabbed Kuwabara. She then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm sorry sis, I won't lose again" Kuwabara promised. He then grabbed Yukina's shoulders.

"You have any more of that healing magic?" He asked. Yukina nodded nervously.

"Um Kuwabara mind showing us to the stadium?" Botan asked. Kuwabara nodded.

**Shea's P.O.V**

Shishi rolled the die again. This time it was a free space for them, and the masked fighter for us.

"Well would one of you like to fight for her?" Shishi smirked. Hiei turned to us.

"Assuming they don't mind" He said. Kurama and I nodded.

"Wait" Someone said, grabbing his shoulder. We turned around. Standing in front of us, was the MF. I stared at her; unable to believe it was her, her energy was so low… She walked up into the ring.

"Hn. An obvious imposter." Hiei sneered. I looked up at the masked fighter, it was true, and she seemed so weak. The fight started and this time, it was MF running from the blade, not Team Uriatogi. After a while, Shishi was too fast for her. The bandages were sliced from her face. Kurama and I gasped. Instead of the pink haired girl… this woman was old, with brown eyes and white hair. Genkai! How could we be so stupid! I thought her clothes were familiar! Somehow… I can tell this is going to start something among the crowd.

* * *

_Preview: "Hey guys, Boton here, the team has gotten into trouble when our sixth fighter is revealed! Shishiwakamaru wants our boys and girls disqualified for apparently sneaking in members, but is that really the case? Next time: __**Chapter 43: Genkai V.S. Shishiwakamaru, is it All a Trick?**__ Oh, I hope things will be ok…"_


	43. Shishi VS Genkai!

_Recap: Last time, the masked fighter had amazingly shown up for the match against Shishiwakamaru, but now, her identity has been confirmed by the rest of the team. But how will everyone react to seeing Genkai on the team instead of the young woman seen earlier? _

* * *

**Chapter 43: **_**Chapter 43: Genkai V.S. Shishiwakamaru, is it All a Trick?**_

"This is not the same fighter! Obviously, Team Urameshi has been using that mask to sneak different fighters in and out of the ring!" Shishi complained to Jury. I growled.

"Ok listen up Fishy! First off, we didn't cheat, second off, how can we if we didn't even know who the fighter was in the first place!" I shouted.

"Well…that is against the rules right?" Jury asked.

"Yes and I demand they be disqualified." Shishi told Jury. I stared up at Genkai, wondering why she was hiding. I'm sure the boys would have let her onto the team. I don't see why…

"Disqualify the humans!"

"The dirty Cheaters!"

"This is why no one trusts humans!"The shouts from the crowd came. Koto got a slip of paper.

"Wow I feel like this is an awards show…and the ruling over team Urameshi's fighter is…. Ok!" Koto shouted. I released the breath I held. Everyone started yelling and throwing crap at Koto.

"Hey quit bothering her!" I shouted at them all.

"Yes, or you may all find yourselves dead" Toko's voice rang into the microphone. I growled lowly. Koto looked up with a confused face at our brother. Toko closed his eyes and handed the microphone to the person standing next to him. Togoro. No shoulder monkey this time, just him.

"Believe me, Team Urameshi has not been cheating, the woman you see there is the same one you saw on that day. Funny thing the body does, if you release enough energy, the body cells change and turn you into who you were when you were most powerful. Isn't that right, Genkai?" Everyone in the crowd gasped. Togoro shot a look at Genkai before handing the microphone back to Koto and taking his leave with Toko.

I watched them leave and turned my attention back to Genkai. Her face was, troubled. Shishi went into a rant on how fame wouldn't have to wait until Togoro, if he killed the famous Genkai. It was true, in demons eyes, killing a famous psychic is more of a feat than killing a legendary bandit, like Kurama a renowned thief, like Hiei, or a princess of an endangered breed of demon, like me. Without another word, Shishi pulled on the handle of his sword. Some weird pink stuff was located in it. It pulsed, kind of reminding me of the time when Bruno tried to cook meatloaf. Ugh…. Anyway… he stood back, and circled the sword above his head in a slow motion. He then twirled it in the air.

"Showoff.." I heard Genkai mutter, stepping into a defensive stance.

"So Shishi can twirl his banshee shriek as well as any band member can, but will he shed any blood before he makes Genkai vanish?" Koto squealed happily. Shishi let out a chuckle. His face suddenly turned really really scary in the sense of well, I don't know. We heard this annoying wailing as Shishi glew white with energy. The energy then radiated from his sword.

**Pachii's P.O.V**

Mr. Koenma covered his ears and hit his head on the desk. I covered my ears too, to avoid the creepy sound. Ogre looked at Mr. Koenma.

"What's wrong sir? Get another migraine? "He asked.

"No can't you hear that really annoying noise?!" Mr. Koenma shouted. He opened his eyes and saw ogre's mp3 player. He wacked poor ogre over the head.

"This isn't a concert so shut that off and listen!" He shouted. Ogre held his head.

"You didn't have to hit me!" He whined. I hoped sissy was ok in all this. And Ms. Genkai…

**Shea's P.O.V**

Everyone was shouting over the noise. Genkai stood firmly in her spot, her gaze fixed on Shishi.

"Did you know the reapers call steals the souls of the weaker ones unable to withstand it? I think it sound more like beautiful singing choir. But what matter is how it sounds to you, right Genkai?!"He shouted, his face got uglier and horns sprouted from his head. He twirled his sword in back of him. Jury started groaning and fell to the floor.

"Let her rip!" Shishi yelled. He jumped up and I heard Kurama gasp. Jury screamed and ran away

"The Chorus of 1000 skulls!" He shouted jumping up and racing down at Genkai.

We heard this really loud, wailing noise get louder as many skull spirits bursted out from the sword. They flew around the stadium, biting some of the crowd's heads off. Screams erupted from the stands. I, still feeling very weak from lack of power, Ran behind Kurama.

"What is this?!" I asked. Hiei and Kurama watched them closely.

"Demon souls stripped from their bodies. It is said their fury will destroy anyone or anything in their path." Kurama answered. Hiei and Kurama punched two out that came to us from behind. Lucky they had, guess it wasn't too smart of me to hide behind Kurama when I knew they could come from anywhere. When the destruction had stopped, Shishi stood there with a smirk on his face. He went on about the greatest showman with the most power ever at a tournament blah blah blah. Yeah, ok, got it Shishi. There was a huge crater in the center where Genkai had once been. I hoped Genkai wasn't…

"But that was where I just was, I could have been blown to bits!" Jury cried.

"I know how you feel little girl. That could have been me too" Genkai's voice rang. I sighed in relief when we saw Genkai standing opposite of the crater. Hiei smirked.

"Still think she's weak?" Kurama asked Hiei while smiling himself.

"I'm surprised my swords sound alone didn't kill you, you hag" Shishi said. Genkai smiled.

"Yes silly me, I must have forgotten to turn my hearing aid on. In old age, the mind is the first thing to go." She teased.

"Shut up!" Shishi demanded. He slashed at the air with the sword.

"I won't be humiliated on my own stage! Don't think you can keep running from my chorus, either your knees or your luck are bound to give out" Shishi remarked.

"Boy band…" I whispered under my breath. Genkai just stared. The crowd was hurrying out of the stadium in droves, hoping Shishi would not use the same move twice. Only devoted fans sat still.

**Bruno's P.O.V**

"Almost to the stadium!" Kuwabara said happily, looking back at us with Yusuke slung over his shoulder. We had found Yusuke and Pu, injured and worn out for some odd reason or another, on our way here. We stopped when we saw many demons running outside of the stadium in fear.

"It's not already over." Kuwabara said in question. Boton and I walked up beside him.

"Maybe we won, those fans always riot whenever we win" Boton suggested. Two demons stopped to catch their breath.

"I can't believe that guy actually attacked the audience!" One demon said.

"You wanted to stick around to get mutilated!" The other one shouted.

"Sorry for wanting to see Genkai meet her end." The first one said, turning away from the second.

"And lose our heads doing so? No way!" The second one exclaimed.

"What was that about?" I asked as they walked away. Kuwabara had a troubled look on his face, he turned to the stadium. He stood up.

"Hey I'm going to take a closer look to see if it's ok for us the go ok?" he said, handing off Yusuke to me.

"What am I supposed to do with him?!" I shouted after him. He ignored me and kept running.

"Hey get your butt back here!" Shizuru shouted.

"Ok sis I'll be right back!" He promised as he ran on.

"Why did he go without us?" Yukina asked. Shizuru flipped him off.

"Simple because he's trying to be a man. I sighed.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I saw Kuwabara burst in through the fan entrance. Genkai and Shishi were having a stare down. Shishi raised his sword. He stared glowing with the same white energy he had before. The wail started up again, and I covered my ears. The crowd started up their screams. Those devoted fans are about to be dead fans… We stood through the noise again, Kurama pulling me close to him, rather than risking them coming from behind us again if they did come. Shishi said his sword could perform more tricks than the Chorus of 1000 skulls, Genkai gave a small sigh. Shishi stuck his sword into the ground.

"Surround us with, the cage of hell!" He shouted a yellow barred cage pulsing with energy coming around them.

"He's taken the souls of the dead and materialized them into an enclosure." Kurama explained. I gripped his waist, hating this fight more and more.

"It's one hell of a cage match!" He explained, his face going ugly again.

"Idealists like you make me wretch, battling for strength not good, that's how it should always be." He ranted. Genkai smirked.

"Where'd you get the impression I'm some sort of superhero? I thought you knew my past" Genkai said over the wails.

"Yes, and the choice you've taken, is an insult that I will make sure will go differently with me. I will be a big star!" He exclaimed.

"I already am, pay attention and you'll learn something" Genkai said.

"Shut up! You're worth nothing to me while you're living!" Shishi shouted. He jumped up, and we looked on helplessly. Genkai's fists started crackling with energy. She caught Shishi's blade. We were all shocked. Her face suddenly went unwrinkled, the pink hair and large brown eyes returning to her.

"You're back?" Shishi questioned.

"Spirit reflection blast!" Genkai yelled, a huge orb formed in her hands and she launched it at Shishi. We all looked on in shock as huge power was released in a lightshow, Shishi being thrown backwards by it. He slid across the stage and fell. Shishi struggled to hold his head up.

"H-how?" He questioned.

"I can't afford to waste my own energy, so I borrowed some of yours, hope you can understand, I am a very busy old lady." Genkai answered.

"You vindictive bicth!" Shishi shouted. We all stared at him as he yelled about what he was supposed to be. Shishi used his sword to stand up.

"It will take more than that to keep me down!" He shouted, Holding his sword, I noticed his hands trembling. He called out his skulls again. Genkai forced up a barrier around herself, dragging all of them in.

"Apparently, Shishi had a lot more energy than we thought." Hiei said to us.

"That's right, but little help it's doing now that Genkai has claimed it" Kurama Replied. Shishi went running to Genkai shouting for her to die.

"Spirit reflection blast!' Genkai shouted once more, She sent Shishi flying back. That pink skull broke, leaving his sword useless. Shishi struggled once again to lift his head up.

"You… really… don't…fight… for justice" He said weakly.

"No I fight to get what I need for myself, anything in my path is a challenge to me, that's all" Genkai answered.

"I- I think I may have fallen in love, if things turned out differently, and if you always looked like that, we could have been together, once" Shishi said before falling backwards.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Genkai muttered. She turned back to herself. Jury picked up Genkai's arm.

"The winner of the match, Team Urameshi's Genkai!" Jury shouted. More jeers, but oh well. I was just glad Genkai was ok.

* * *

_Preview:" Hey Shizuru here, so everything turned out ok, until the last match, where we find out that Onji isn't who he appears to be , next time: __**Chapter44: Onji isn't Old !**__Can't we ever just fight someone normal?" _


	44. Onji isn't old!

_Recap: Last time, Genkai gave beating to Shishiwakamaru, and managed to secure the win, now the survivor of team Uriatogi, Onji, is the only thing keeping Team Urameshi from their place in the finals. _

* * *

_**Chapter44: Onji isn't Old!**_

**Shea's P.O.V.**

"So with Team Urameshi holding a strong 4-1 lead, there is only one man left standing that can stop them" Koto said. Genkai walked over to join us as I heard Hiei remark:

"Yes, and he is barley standing" I giggled and turned to Genkai.

"Great match Genkai" I congratulated. She nodded. People in the crowd were making remarks about Onji .

"Yes, go ahead, make fun of me." Onji replied to their remarks. I had to say, he was kind of giving me the creeps. I really don't want to get into a match with him. Our team and Onji met up in the middle of the ring again. He turned to Kurama.

"You may want to be careful" He remarked.

"How are you certain it will be me?" Kurama asked. Onji said nothing but rolled the dice. He only used one, because obviously, it was only him left on his team. We were all in disbelief over the name. Kuwabara.

"But he's not-"Kurama was cut off by Kuwabara jumping into the ring. He snatched the microphone from Jury, speaking into it.

"That's right the great Kuwabara at your service and ready to fight!" He yelled enthusiastically. I sighed. What a showoff, reminds me of Shishi.

**Bruno's P.O.V**

Shizuru clenched her fists. I shook my head. Kuwabara sure could dig a deep grave.

"That Asshole, using the family name!" She shouted.

"Err…Shizuru…" I tried to say.

"Asshole…" She scoffed to herself, before she took off. Boton shouted out.

"Hey Shizuru wait up!" She yelled, getting up and starting to run. She then turned back, looking at me and Yukina. When she saw Shizuru stop and look back, she ran over to me and bent down. She then took Yusuke from me and shoved him over to Keiko. She grabbed my arm and Yukina's.

"Come on Bruno and Yukina!" She said quickly, leading us away. Keiko looked flustered.

"W-wait!" Boton what am I supposed to do?!" She asked. Boton turned to her.

"You know health class, the birds the bees, the flowers and the trees!" Boton said casually. Keiko flushed. Oh yeah, I remember health class, Shea almost killed me for suggesting they use her and Kurama as an example, when we did that boy and girl skit and what to avoid that leads up to…yeah you get it. We ran off all together, leaving Keiko and Yusuke alone.

**Shea's P.O.V.**

Kuwabara and Onji have been fighting for five minutes, and the lug is already overwhelmed. Onji swirls the same cape of no return around Kuwabara once again and he disappears.

"Kuwabara!" I shouted, once again fearing for where my friend had been sent. We once again had to put that fear aside and stepped center ring again. The dice landed on Genkai's name now. Genkai gave a small scoff.

"The smell of old people, it bothers me so much." Onji said.

"Um, Aren't _**YOU**_ old?" I asked.

"Maybe now that that annoyance is out of the way, I should reveal who I really am." Onji grabbed his skin, pulling. As he did a cloud of pink smoke surrounded him, revealing a clown. We all gave him a look.

"The Beautiful Sazuka!" He shouted.

"Sazuka huh?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Never say my name without the word Beautiful in it!" Sazuka yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be paying attention to the girl, and more attention to me." Genkai's voice came, Sazuka suddenly got a punch to the face. I nodded. So full of himself, he tried to punch Genkai, but missed.

"You are a true fruitcake" Genkai said before going in a punching fury. He was pushed back to the point, his face was bruised. Genkai then delivered a swift kick to his stomach. He fell back and was knocked out. I nodded, what a moron.

"And that's it! Team Urameshi is moving on to the finals!" Jury and Koto shouted. We got the normal answer from the crowd.

We met up with the others. Boton hugged me.

"Oh I am so glad you are all ok!" She shouted, crushing me in her hug. She must have felt me shaking, because she pulled away.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Mmhm.. I'm perfectly fine." I said. But I know that was a lie…. In two days, I'd have to face Toko….and truth is, I'm not confident I can win.

* * *

_Preview: "Hey guys, Bruno again. Next time there is something going on, and no one will tell me what is, I know it's something terrible, Shea is refusing to say a word to me about it. __**Next time: Chapter 45: Genkai's End, Loss Affects Team Urameshi**__! What's going on?" _


	45. Genkai's Passing!

_Recap: last time, Genkai managed to beat Sazuka, the final and true leader of Team Uriatogi, now securing their place in the finals, can anything go wrong?_

* * *

**Chapter 45: Genkai's End, Loss Affects Team Urameshi**!

**Shea's P.O.V.**

Most of us had all fallen asleep after we got back to the hotel that night; we were all tired from all our fights. Tomorrow would be the two day mark until our face off with whatever team won tomorrows match, but I doubt that would be anyone but team Togoro. They aren't going to lose in a tournament set up by their team owner. That was for sure. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. So many questions swarmed in my mind. Would we make it? If we did make it, would one of us have to die? Or what would we do if they won? Nothing but die, that's what. I looked over at Yuki, who was sleeping peacefully at the foot of my bed. I am getting so tired of my friends almost dying just because Togoro has it out for us. I turned to look at Genkai, who was asleep as well. I don't even think it's us he's after, I think it's Genkai, after hearing what he said over the microphone in that last match. I closed my eyes and fell asleep at that final thought.

The next morning I woke up, to Yuki, who was rubbing his tail under my nose. I looked sleepily over to Genkai, who was up and about to walk out our door. Something just snapped in me, feeling like I had to hold her back from leaving.

"Genkai wait!" I shouted, surprised by my own action. Genkai turned around to look at me.

"What is it?" She asked. I stared for a few minutes, before looking down at my bed sheets.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm just tired, that's all." I replied. She turned back around.

"Take care of yourself…" She muttered so quietly, I almost couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes, just wondering why Genkai was acting like this all of a sudden. Kurama walked into my room, just as Genkai slipped past him. He must have noticed my firm gaze at my bed sheet. He sat down on my bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked. I waited until Genkai was out of earshot.

"It's Genkai…I-I don't know why, but I just have a feeling…she's not coming back." I answered, burying my face into his chest. "I leaned against him as we looked to see Genkai walk off into the forest.

"Why wouldn't she come back?" He asked. I nodded, not knowing myself.

"I-I really don't know. I just feel like, whatever is going to happen, we can't help." I answered. I got up, standing on the bed, but with my knees, watching Genkai disappear. Kurama grabbed my hand forcing me to fall, and on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him, and then got off.

"Klutz" I whispered, smiling and heading into the bathroom. I saw him flash a smile. My thoughts next shifted to Kurama and Yoko. There is definitely a difference when he changes into Yoko, he seems to revert back to the Yoko I knew in demon world, but in this form, he is kind and sweet. Yoko was cold and ruthless, except when it came to me or his bandit squad, well his bandits at certain times, he would save. I decided to go out with Kurama, to make our way to the stadium to listen to the fight. As we walked down the hall, Yusuke ran past us. I decided not to question him, but he must be after Genkai. Kurama and I sat on the grassy hill above the stadium, listening to the cheers of the crowd.

"And Toko has pinned his opponent to the wall with his demon shard attack" I listened to Koto and Jury announce the fight.

"And that went right through his heart! Winner due to death, Toko!" I heard Jury shout. How am I going to beat Toko? He must be at least ten times stronger than me. He's been training since he was very young, longer than I have. I tackled Kurama to the ground, and nuzzled his neck. This has to be the second time we were in an awkward position, but Kurama seemed understanding. He sat up and kept me close to him, we listened as this Bui guy fought and won. At that point, I stood up.

"Hey Kurama… I'm going to go back to my room ok?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled at him before walking away. Truth is, I left because the more I listened to this, the harder it seemed it would be to beat Team Togoro. I walked into my room, to see Kuwabara looking around.

"Kuwabara?" He spun around, then ran to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Shea, did Genkai say anything to you about where she was going this morning?" He asked.

"No she didn't, why?" I asked. Kuwabara shook his head.

"I don't know, she said some things this morning then took off, when I told Urameshi, he ran off after her." He said. I looked down, quite worried.

"Yuki, get ready, we are going out." I said to my partner. The fox got up and jumped from his place.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked. I said not a word, but I opened the balcony, and had Yuki transform. I jumped on his back and flew lowly in the trees, so Kuwabara wouldn't decide to follow me. I suddenly felt myself getting blasted back. I felt a huge wave of energy, which had suddenly been dispersed. I found Yusuke, a few feet from a crater, slapped up against a tree. I landed and jumped off of Yuki. The maker of the crater was nowhere in sight. My eyes filled with tears, Genkai was on the ground, lifeless. I ran to Yusuke.

"Yusuke…" I said sadly. He pushed me away and got up. He stared to yell and punch a nearby tree, tears forming on the rims of his eyes. I walked over to Genkai, and picked her up. I couldn't bear to touch my fallen friend, but I couldn't just leave her lying on the ground like she was. I gasped as the tree Yusuke was punching suddenly split open, right down the middle. He then sunk to his knees, more broken than I have ever seen him before. Do the others know? And question is, do we want them too? I mean, I can hardly believe it myself.

* * *

"_It's Shea, Genkai….why did you have to die? We all struggle with our loss, except for those who know nothing about it. The night before the tournament, we all meet up, and do a little training, next time: __**Chapter 46: We all Must Pass our Grief!**__ …." _


	46. Training with Hiei

_Recap: Genkai has died, now it's up to the team to work out their grief. _

* * *

**Chapter 46: We all must pass Our Grief! **

**Shea's P.O.V**

I took the ride back on Yuki. I was afraid I would crash into something. Yuki had not picked up on the fact that Genkai had passed, so he was not upset. I slipped off his back in front of the hotel. I had offered to take Yusuke back. He refused and went to sit in front of a cave, which I guessed held something important to him. I walked into the lobby; Yuki had reverted to his smaller form and was perched on my shoulder.

"Rooo?" He seemed to question. I looked at him.

"It's nothing boy, don't worry." I assured him. Kuwabara ran up to me.

"Did you find them?" He asked hopefully. I looked at him, and I couldn't bear to tell him what happened.

"N-no there was no sign of them" I lied. I smiled at him, and then I walked away. He took off, apparently in hopes of finding Yusuke and Genkai. I finally got to our team's room. Opening the door, I sat down on the couch. I flipped through a small booklet, trying to distract myself from crying. IT didn't work, as a few of my tears dropped onto the pages. I slapped the book down and rose from the couch. Walking into my room, I felt like sitting in Genkai's bed. As I did, I noticed a small ball of paper, that was only noticeable if you really looked, laying on the pillow. I picked it up and skimmed it.

_Shea,_

_I made the paper small, so Kuwabara or the Dimwit wouldn't catch sight of it. Now that Yusuke has my power, I will die here. Now I want you, as the girl of this team, to show the others they can pull through in the final match, and beat your wise ass of a brother too. Maybe not always having to be around Yusuke, I'll finally get some peace and quiet. _

_Take care of yourself and your friends,_

_Genkai _

I folded the piece of paper back up as carefully as I could, and I smiled. Genkai, though you knew you were going to die, you were still as sarcastic as ever… I will defeat Toko, one way or another. But encouraging the others… I don't know if I can do. But I can try. I stood up and went to sit in my own bed. I sat there for a few good hours, just staring out my window, wishing that I would see Genkai walking back out of those woods. I knew that wasn't meant to be though. When it was about sunset, I left the hotel to Wander around. Something caught my attention. A huge ray of blue light shot through the sky, making an ear piercing sound as it did. I looked at Yuki.

"Rooo…" He cooed, hypnotized by the ray. I smiled. That was Yusuke's spirit gun.

"Yusuke, How strong you've gotten over these past months, it amazes me, and you can take down Togoro, I know you can…" I said to myself. Yuki gave another coo of agreement as we watched it fade away. I decided to test my own strength. Finding an empty area, I focused all my energy into my wings. I the shot a blast out over the water. But before it disappeared, A familiar white winged fox materialized and flew back to me over the water. She landed and looked up at me.

"Setsuya?" I asked, bending down.

"Good job, you have freed me, Shea" She said to me. I tugged at her fur.

"You're your own person now?" I asked dumbly. She jumped back and nodded.

"Well animal, yes I am. I combined my energy with that power blast and it was enough for me to materialize. "She replied.

"So we are one step closer to getting rid of Suyo, right?" I questioned. She nodded.

"No actually, you are in more danger now, without me, there are no spirits that are awakened in your body. Fia and Mara haven't surfaced yet, so they can't protect you." I shook.

"You need to overpower Suyo, for the time being, until Mara and Fia awake. When they do, they will hold him back for as long as possible" She continued.

"So I can't be pissed with Toko?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you must hold back your feelings of anger, at least for now." She answered. Great… I met up in the middle of the pathway with Hiei on my way home, Setsuya by my side and Yuki set on my shoulder. We stood there, not saying much of a word to each other. Nothing was heard, except for the wind blowing around us. Setsuya waved to Yuki with her tails, and Yuki jumped off to follow after her as she walked ahead. Hiei and I sat in a silence, just staring. I closed my eyes.

"Do you know too Hiei?" I asked. Hiei nodded.

"Yes, I sensed her energy disappear shortly after it happened." He answered. I knew somewhere in his mind, he knew he was scared of team Togoro, and though he'll never admit it, I know. But I have to do what I can to keep my team focused as best I can.

"Hiei, you're scared of team Togoro aren't you?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute.

"Hn. Why should I be scared?" He asked.

"You saw the crater Togoro made, didn't you?" I proposed. He nodded.

"And what if I did? It doesn't scare me" Hiei scoffed. I walked up to him.

"Hiei, listen, you don't need to always act like the tough one in the group, I know you have problems of your own too" I told him. He turned away, not meeting my gaze.

"Hn. It isn't an act, princess." He sneered. I kicked at the ground.

"Damn it Hiei! You never seem to care about anything! Do I need to kick you in the ass just to show you how oddly you see things?!" I shouted. He directed a glare at me.

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried." He said. I growled.

"Why? It isn't really that hard to reach!" I retorted. He sighed and pulled out his sword. I transformed into a Kitsune. We stepped back until there was enough space between us, and then he charged me. I jumped up and dodged his sword attack, though not fully; he had managed to slice my arm. I jumped down and held it. I let loose a fox screech from my ears, knocking Hiei off guard. I then ran up and landed a punch. He skidded two feet from where he stood. It didn't hurt him much; as all he did was wipe some blood from his mouth. He then threw his sword. Before I knew what happened, My shoulder was bleeding. I looked as his sword was stuck in the tree behind me. It had grazed my shoulder, but had managed a good slicing. I stood up, as I had ducked trying to avoid the sword. I took off in a run, and so did he. He tried forming something, probably his fist of the mortal flame, but his arm was in no condition. Instead he pulled his sword from the tree.

"Double shot!" I yelled, letting lose two blasts from my tail. One he avoided the other redirected it's course, and hit him, knocking him down. I had trained my double shot to lead my opponent to thinking they could avoid both, so one would either hit or miss, pending on who the opponent is, and the second would lock on to the targets spirit energy, so it wouldn't miss. I stopped when I didn't see Hiei. I was suddenly sliced many times. Hiei stood in front of me, his sword covered in my blood. I was tired, but I had one more trick. I forced the blood on his sword to glow blue.

"Plasma hit!" I whispered. The blood ran up Hiei's sword and hit him square on. A trick I had learned from Zella. We both were tired out and collapsed onto the grass, side by side.

"See Hiei, old fox, new tricks" I joked.

"Just save those tricks for the final" Hiei said to me. I looked at his arm.

"And you try to regain your strength in that arm ok Hiei?" He said nothing but grunted. We stared up at all the shimmering stars. I really can never ask for better friends than I have, even Hiei.

I woke up the next morning, looking to my side, Hiei was not there. He didn't go far though, as he was just in a tree.

"Hey Hiei" I said. He looked out over the ocean.

"Hn." He responded, looking out over the ocean. He was thinking of Genkai, I didn't need to ask, I just knew. We all were probably thinking of her. I walked to the Shore line with Hiei, and started to clean my cuts of dry blood in the water. I noticed spots of blue on Hiei's face, and forced him down next to me. I then tore off part of the bottom of my shirt. I dipped it in the water, and started cleaning Hiei's face of the blue spots.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning the plasma off your face, no need to get sick" I reminded him. He said nothing, but let me continue. I stood up when I finished with him. We both watched as a fish flopped out of the water. It continued to flop around on the sand. Hiei picked it up and tossed it into the water.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was tired of watching it" He answered.

"Aw, Hiei cares for the smallest creatures." I cooed.

"Shut up" He snapped. I smiled innocently.

"But you cared for it" I responded. He took out his sword again, and I made a break for it, running down the beach singing happily about how Hiei cares for all creatures. I stopped, causing Hiei to crash into me. Staring down at us, my brother Toko. He gave me a cold stare. I gave him a glare in return. Hiei stared up at him as well, not feeling like dealing with a member of team Togoro right now, much like I didn't feel like it either. He scoffed before turning his back on us and walking away.

"Charming isn't he?" I asked.

"Kick his ass tomorrow" Hiei told me. I nodded in response. We decided to train and waste the day away, and we did so. To avoid getting sick or hurt, we just worked on blocking moves. Later that night, Hiei and I walked to the Cliffside, just below the hotel. Kuwabara and Yusuke were already there. I could sense Yusuke's body was filled with power. Hiei had done something to his arm to the point where it was covered in cuts earlier in the day.

"Whoa Hiei, what the hell did you do to your arm?!" Kuwabara asked upon seeing us.

"It wouldn't listen when I gave it a command, so I punished it. He looked kind of freaked, and then looked to me.

"Shea, have you been in a fight with a cheese grater?" He asked upon seeing my clothes and cuts.

"No just been training. I answered.

"Ok onto a better question, where's Kurama?" He asked. I shrugged, I hadn't been with him all day, I've only been with Hiei.

"I've been standing right behind you Kuwabara" We heard Kurama answer. He indeed was behind Kuwabara, how he got there, I'll never know.

"Now we just need to find the old lady" Kuwabara said. The four of us looked away. Kuwabara looked confused.

"She isn't coming; she's sick and needs rest." Yusuke answered. He didn't think we knew about Genkai. I knew, so did Hiei and I think Kurama may have picked up on it by now. But Kuwabara had no clue. Yusuke turned to us.

"Guys, let's beat them tomorrow." He said to us. I nodded along with Kurama and Hiei, and Kuwabara shouted over the ocean.

"Let's do this!" He shouted. I smiled and walked over to Kurama, grabbing his hand. With that, the five of us headed back to the hotel to rest up for the final match that would take place the following day.

* * *

"_Yo, it's Koenma__**,**__ the final match has started, and Team Togoro is just as set on winning as our team of four are. When Shea and Toko each step up, things get a lot more interesting. Next time: __**Chapter 47: Sibling showdown, Shea V.S. Toko!**__ How will this turn out?_


	47. Shea VS Toko!

_Recap: Last time,, Hiei and Shea spent the day in waiting training, now with our team together, they will face the greatest match in the tournament, let the battle between Team Togoro and Team Urameshi start. _

* * *

_**Chapter 47: Sibling showdown, Shea V.S. Toko!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

We started out from the hotel early that morning. My cuts had been mended, thanks to Yukina. I felt eager to fight. Setsuya walked along beside me, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were to my other side. Yusuke lead the group. Setsuya looked up at me.

"Do you remember what it is you need to do Shea?" She questioned. I nodded.

"Yup, I have to hold in my rage, or Suyo is going to overtake me, right?" I said. Setsuya nodded.

"Yes, remember as long as-"I interrupted her.

"Mara and Fia aren't awake, I can't risk Suyo escaping, I heard you already." Setsuya sighed.

"Shea you are impossible to deal with" She said. I nodded.

"Shea, do you need to fool around all the time?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded again.

"It's in my blood Kuwabara, plus I kind of adapted Bruno's behavior, sorry" I said innocently. Yusuke turned to us.

"Yeah and besides, with the possibility this is the last time we can ever joke around, might as well" He reminded Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to roll there, Mr. Positive" I remarked. Yusuke shrugged.

"It's true though." I shook my head, knowing full well the possibility was high. Kuwabara asked a question.

"Is Toko anything like Zella?" I gave him a look.

"No way, Zella, she was easy to solve my problem with,, it's Toko where the problem lies. You see, after a certain point, Toko disappeared; it was because he hated me, for not thinking of the kingdom, and many demons seem to think I exiled him, though that isn't the case. Soon after, Zella got tired of me and took off as well, though no rumors popped up about her. Koto, she just left the kingdom to take up announcing." I answered.

"So he hates you?" Yusuke asked.

"Loathes me is more like it." I answered. We soon arrived at the stadium. We walked up to the door we were supposed to come out of. Kuwabara stretched.

"I don't see why the old broad doesn't have to be here like the rest of us." He said. Yusuke glared at him.

"She couldn't come, she was sick!" He snapped. I put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, warning him to calm down. He took a breath and looked over to Kurama.

"Did you get a replacement for Genkai since she will not be joining us today?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded.

"That little twerp better show up soon." Yusuke said to himself. We snapped our attention to the opening stadium door.

"And introducing everyone's least favorite humans, Team Urameshi!" Koto shouted. Nice way to talk about your sister and her friends, Koto… We were greeting by the usual harsh comments from the demons in the crowd. Why don't you all go out and fight the biggest fight of your lives, and I'll jeer for you ok? We stopped by the ring. Jury stood still for a second.

"And now, please put your hands together, for the favorite, Team Togoro!" Jury announced. Not one demon spoke or moved, and we didn't avert our eyes from the door. After a few moments, Togoro and Elder Togoro came into view, following him were Bui and Karasu. Following them out last, was Toko. I saw Karasu stare at Kurama, and Togoro at Yusuke. Toko's eyes never left me, telling me I better fight him. Jury counted us.

"I'm sorry but both teams must have six fighters to continue." She said. Someone stood at the doorway Team Togoro had come out of. The man was tall, with black hair to his shoulders and a scar over one eye. He held a cigarette in his fingers.

"I'll be taking the place of the sixth fighter" He said calmly. This man was Sakiyo(A/N: excuse me if I spell it wrong, I don't see his name a lot) He was the owner of team Togoro.

"Uh… Team Urameshi, where is your sixth?" He asked.

"Right here!" Crashing down, came Koenma. I looked up, Zella had delivered him. But were we really going to have Koenma fight for us?

"Err…Ok well now we can start!" Jury said excitedly. Toko said something to Karasu, who looked a little angered with him, but let it go. Toko then made his way into the ring. My team looked at me. I looked at each one of them. I did this just in case this would be the last time I ever would see them again. I then jumped up and into the ring. I faced Toko.

"Well little sister, it seems you are ready to die, aren't you?" He remarked. I said nothing to him, I just glared.

"Hmm…Very threatening, however it may not be enough in this case" He chuckled, flying up. I flew up as well, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"I assure you that victory will not be yours." He told me. I just hovered there, not making a sound. He sent a small demon shard out, which but across my cheek, drawing blood.

"Have anything to say?" He asked. Everyone was quiet, except for a few remarks here and there. I nodded, continuing not to speak.

"I thought you would have something to say to your friends, after all you are going to die." I looked at my team, and turned back to Toko. I then quickly transformed into my eagle fox form.

"What good will that do?" He questioned. I suddenly let out a loud fox screech. It was much louder than usual because I had not spoken, that was my objective. He spun around, trapping my sound waves and sending them back at me. But it was two times stronger. I was slammed into the opposite wall from the force. I sunk to the floor. Though I was able to get back into the ring before the ten count. I Stared at  
Toko.

"Rainbow shot!" I yelled, letting loose my small rainbow needles. Toko forced his wings to glow with demon energy. The shards suddenly got bigger; they turned red, and redirected their course back to me. I was hit several times. I strained to get up, feeling weak and dizzy. MY power can't be fading, no way. We've come too far, me and my friends, too far to lose it all now…ever since we met at maze castle….I was hit again by a shard attack.

"Why don't you fight back?" Toko asked. Since the break in at Tarukane's stronghold…. I was once again blasted back by Toko's shards.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" Toko questioned. And since we've entered the dark tournament…. Toko once again hit me with oncoming shards, toying with me. All that we've been through…. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Everyone… Genkai as well. Too far to lose it all now….

"Air punch!" Toko shouted, releasing a powerful jolt of air, I knew that if it hit me, it would be just like a punch from an opponent, but so much worse.

"Get out of there!" Yusuke shouted. I jumped, and thankfully the attack missed and hit the stand wall.

"So you don't want to die as much as I thought you did." Toko teased. I struggled to keep myself up, getting hit so many times….I was getting mad with Toko. He shot out shards to where, I just realized, our non- fighter friends were.

"Guys…" I whispered, unable to yell. There was a flash of yellow light, and Setsuya appeared over my friends, keeping up a barrier. I was thankful she had been there, or my friends could have…. I was starting to get so angry with Toko, wanting to kill him more and more.

_**Succumb to your anger…. **_I heard a voice say.

_**Just who are you? **_I asked, unsure who was contacting me.

_**My name as of now is not important, what is important, is that you let your fury overtake you, and win over Toko.**_ It said.

_**No, no I can't…**_ I screamed mentally. But my anger was slowly rising.

**Kurama's P.O.V**_**  
**_Shea was losing, harshly. She looked caught in a struggle, and I saw Toko starting to form another attack. Shea was completely unaware. A dark cloud of swirling smoke formed in the center of the ring, distracting Toko from launching his attack. It started crackling with a strange energy. Setsuya, who looked worried, spoke out.

"Shea! Calm down!" She shouted, the wind in the stadium picking up as this large storm cloud formed. Shea didn't seem to hear. The cloud started glowing white, and everything was a blur for us all, all that could be heard, was a fox's shriek, and an eagle's cry.

* * *

"Hey guys it's Yusuke, this time, the author has told me not to give you guys a preview, so you're just going to have to wait, but she never told me not to say you'll be a bit freaked by what happens, Next Time: **Chapter 48: Awaken the golden Eagle! **_Hey where is everyone?"_


	48. awaken the golden eagle

_**A/N: Sorry but most of the final fights here in the Dark tournament part of the story will be in parts, at the same time I am doing this, I am studying for my mid-terms, so please bear with me!**_

_Recap: Last time, Shea and Toko's battle began, but as it progressed, Shea let anger get the better of her, in the end; will either sibling win this fight? _

* * *

**Chapter 48: Awaken the Golden Eagle!**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

When we could see again, there was no longer a stadium filled with a demon crowd, there was no stage, just ruins. Shea and Toko were nowhere in sight. But in front of us, a giant golden eagle sat, its wings outspread, as if trying to protect something. It cried and Spread its wings, revealing Toko and Shea. They got up and looked around.

"…" Shea was comment less as she looked around.

"Hehe, nice look for the eagle kingdom, huh Shea? You know you caused this." Toko said. The eagle kingdom? This couldn't have been it.

"something tells me we aren't on hanging neck island anymore." Yusuke commented, looking around himself.

**Shea's P.O.V**

This…. This is my kingdom? It was true I hadn't seen the aftermath, as I was sent away before that, but what I am seeing….it's horror. I turned to the giant gold and black eagle behind me.

"Are you Mara or Fia?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am Mara, Your true eagle form." Mara responded.

"But why aren't I not here?" I asked.

"Well, I have the ability to be in and out of your body as I please, and I was awakened by sensing Suyo feeding off the rage toward your brother. We have been sent to the kingdom ruins, caused by the clash of energies between Suyo and I, and I managed to hold him back." I nodded and turned back to Toko.

"Toko, just because we are here, doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass" I said. Toko sneered, looking around at many bones that lie on the floor.

"Careful, you may be crushing mom's head" He joked. I realized these were the bones of the eagalites of the kingdom; he didn't need to remind me I could be standing on a loved friend or family member. I flew up, now feeling my fuller energy with Mara around. Toko smirked and jumped up, bones slipping from under his feet. They just missed me, but I know he was planning to hit me. I stored up energy in my wings again.

"Rainbow shot!" I shouted. This time, the shards I released were black, not rainbow. What is that, because it wasn't what I expected. Toko tried to turn them around, but could not. They pierced him and landing on the ground, he staggered backwards.

"What the hell? I should have been able to turn that around…" He muttered to himself. He got up.

"What is with that new energy you're sending off?" He demanded. I looked at the dark matter from the shards that had disappeared.

"Suyo…" I heard Setsuya and Mara whisper. I dodged another air punch attack.

"Suyo? What is he doing to me?!" I yelled to them. Both Mara and Suyo looked away from me.

"What is it!?" I exclaimed.

* * *

Short chapter yes? Well I have some studying to do so until then try to think about this next chapter: _**Chapter 49: Battle of the eagle Kingdom, A Rightful Death!**_


	49. The resolve

_Recap: Last time, Mara was awakened, but in the process, the two teams were sent to the ruins of the eagle demon kingdom. Now Shea and Toko must finish the fight where it all began._

* * *

**Chapter 49: Battle of the Eagle Kingdom, Rightful Death!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I looked at my two true forms, while trying at the same time, to keep my eye on Toko.

"Well… when I stopped Suyo from taking control of you, I guess he managed to lock his energy with yours." Mara answered. I said nothing to her, and turned back to Toko.

"Well Toko, I guess this fight, will just have to be finished right here, at the start of everything…" I said, shifting my gaze from him to Kurama, then Setsuya and Mara. I then directed it at him.

"So let's go Toko!" I shouted, flying up once again. Toko looked up at me and smirked, going up after me. I knew fighting with Suyo's energy locked in mine was dangerous, but I couldn't risk Toko winning. He locked his wings at his side, and started spinning.

"Whirlwind!" He shouted, catching me off guard and into a large windstorm. I was slammed into the stone wall of the castle.

"Demon shards!" He shouted once more, stopping the wind and sending out large red shards that pinned me to the wall, and pierced my stomach and kidney. I closed my eyes, and all I could see was red. I felt the pins being lifted from my body, freeing me. When I opened my eyes again, I was dripping with blood where the shards had been. I was in pain. While I was distracted, Toko got the best of me. I was being rapidly punched. I formed a dark energy ball in my hands and blasted him away. I stared down at my hands, blood now dripping down the corners of my mouth. Toko got up, holding his stomach. His hand was stained red though.

"Bitch…" He muttered. I dropped to the floor, almost too weak and tired to fight on. Toko took this chance and kicked me. I slid across the bones and dirt, once again finding myself against the wall.

"She's losing, should we help?" I heard Mara ask.

"No, this is a fight Shea must fight alone; we couldn't help if we tried." Setsuya answered. I struggled to get up. I placed my foot firmly on the ground, concentrating energy into the other one. As Toko ran at me.

"Dark Kick!" I yelled, releasing the dark energy from my foot and hitting Toko so he flew into the wall this time. I breathed heavily; I didn't even know that move, so how did I use it?

"What is with your energy?!" Toko demanded.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. I then staggered back to the floor. Toko and I got up at the same time.

"Demon Shard!"

"Rainbow shot!" we both shouted at once. Our attacks collided, sending bigger shards at both of us. They pierced through us, leaving us both weak. I had only one attack left. We each stood up on our own sides. I suddenly saw another flash of red as I stared at Toko. I growled. He formed a huge ball of energy. I started too, and noticed the energy was black and dark. I didn't try to stop; the flashes of red seemed to make me all the angrier. We both threw them up and launched them.

"Flash blast"

"Darkness fire!" we shouted. Our attacks collided, pushing one another backward. The darkness fire, which is another attack I didn't know, shot through Toko's flash blast. It then split into two spears, one aimed at his heart, the other at his brain. I regained my sense of care. I did not want to kill Toko, it's not what I wanted at all.

"Toko!" I shouted. He only smiled, and then, both shards pierced his vitals. He stood straight up, bleeding heavily. He smiled, just before collapsing to the floor. I shouted his name repeatedly, falling to my knees. My tears mixed with my blood, as I have now lost two people I care about. Toko, it may not have seemed like it, but that smile he gave me, his bitterness…it was gone. And I just carelessly launched an attack, the attack that killed you… Toko, I'm so sorry… My team ran over to me. I stood up weekly, only to collapse against Yusuke.

"Shea, you have won the fight…should I take you all back now?" Mara asked. I shook my head no.

"But Shea, we need to finish the fight with team Togoro." Yusuke said. I nodded.

"Just a minute Yusuke…" I said somberly. I raised my bloody wings and sent some rainbow energy across my fallen kingdom. Everything around it, over bones and Toko's body, grew pink and blue flowers. I then looked to Mara, telling her to take everyone back. I then collapsed against Yusuke, tired and leaning on my friend for support. Mara raised her wings and there was another flash of light. All there was Mara's cry this time, Suyo had been fended off for now. I opened my eyes weakly when I heard the noise of the stadium. I continued to lean on Yusuke as we listened to the verdict. Sakiyo confirmed Toko had been killed fairly…and by me. We got the point… but that didn't matter to me…all that mattered was my brother was dead, and it was my entire fault. I watched as Kurama stepped up to represent our side, and Karasu to represent his. I closed my eyes, not able to stay up anymore.

* * *

Well next chapter coming up soon, _**Chapter 50: Karasu V.S. Kurama: Bomb Battle!**_


	50. Kurama vs Karasu

_Recap: Last time the fight ended in death for Toko, now Karasu and Kurama's fight will begin._

* * *

_**Chapter 50: Karasu V.S. Kurama: Bomb Battle!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

I watched Kurama start to go. I didn't want him to go, I feared he was going to be killed. It's like what I had felt with Genkai, a sudden rush of sadness and loneliness.

"Kurama…" I said quietly. Yusuke looked at me, and Kurama turned back. I looked at him, having no idea what to say. I put my head down and closed my eyes. He walked back over to me, lifting my chin slightly so my eyes met his eyes.

"I'll be ok" He tried to assure me. I could see from his clouded eyes, that was a lie. He wasn't sure he would come back at all. He pulled back and began to walk toward the ring again. Kuwabara took off from Yusuke's side, whispering something to Kurama. Kurama whispered back, then continued to walk. Kuwabara had a freaked look on his face, but he sighed and walked over to us.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

Karasu seemed intent on killing me, I could tell by the glint in his eye. I stood on the ringside opposite to him. He seemed so calm about all of it too. Koto had stepped out of the way, leaving our battle to start. Karasu and I stood still.

"You know Kurama, as I've said before, when I like something, I also like to take it away." I found myself trying to avoid Karasu's mind games. He jumped. I stood as alert as I could, trying to determine what he would do. I heard a loud bang, and a searing pain shoot through me. My leg had a huge gap in it, dripping blood. Karasu landed opposite of me.

"Remember, I never said I had to touch you to hurt you" Karasu reminded me. I knelt down, holding my bloody leg.

"You see, you have the ability to manipulate plants using your energy, but I have a different ability, I can create things from nothing, air, if you will. I am in the quest class of demon, a very unique class" Karasu explained. Karasu then put his hand out, and about one hundred small bat like bombs appeared.

"These are what you can call trace eyes Kurama" He explained again. Karasu raised his hand, and the bombs came flying at me. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling the potion Sazuka gave me taking effect.

**Shea's P.O.V**

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. I had closed my eyes earlier, and upon opening them saw nothing but grey smoke. I feared the worst for Kurama, knowing they must have been bombs again. I couldn't even shout his name, tears were already streaking over my face.

"Guys look!" Kuwabara warned us. We all looked at the smoke, noticing Kurama's energy was increasing rapidly. The smoke started clearing out, and we were once again greeted by the thief king. Yoko.

"You mean to tell me that's Kurama?!" Yusuke exclaimed. I nodded slightly.

"Yes Yusuke that is his true form." I answered.

"So he can't get any weirder?" Yusuke asked.

"I meant his demon form, his truest form is an actual fox Yusuke "I replied. I looked away.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked. I looked at him.

"Nothing Kuwabara, don't worry about it" I said, shifting my gaze to the kitsune and the quest class demon before us.

**Yoko's P.O.V**

I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth. Smirking, I turned to Karasu. I had a short amount of time, that I knew, but the fifteen minutes Shuichi had given me was just enough time.

"Karasu, I'll say, the quest class of demon, such as yourself, is almost worthy enough to fight" I teased. He sent more trace eyes in my direction. I had them purposely lock onto me. When I disappeared in the smoke, I forced a seed to grow. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the Ojigi Plant loomed above me.

"The Ojigi is a truly amazing plant, it picks up movements and then destroys the person or thing that is making the movement, it must of locked on you, from all your trembling." Karasu glared at me, but would not move, he knew he was trapped. I looked at the announcer to my other side.

"You, don't move, unless you would like to be plant food." I warned. She nodded.

"Ok" The Ojigi leave started toward her, and she froze. Finally, I guessed the Ojigi had had enough of a wait, because it started to attack Karasu. I must admit, it was enjoyable to watch Karasu be the one to run from something this time. The leaves caught him. Its grip tightened, forcing him to lose his mask. It had trapped him. I turned, knowing I won. Suddenly another explosion, and Karasu bombing my plant, and I knew it was not over. The explosion sent me backward, and some stones toppled over me.

**Normal P.O.V**

The team looked frantically at the rocks that buried their friend.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called. Shea looked over at Yusuke. Nobody seemed to know when Kurama turned to Yoko, he didn't maintain his human personality. He wouldn't answer to it.

"Yoko?!" She yelled out with whatever strength she had left. She wasn't in any position to yell with her injuries. In the stands, the sideliners were anxious.

"He can't be…" Boton cried out. Bruno put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think he is." He assured her. Shizuru sighed.

"Boton, you know our team is a bit stronger than that. But none of them really knew. For all they knew, Kurama could have been killed. But they all remain optimistic despite the fear in their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Ok sue me, I don't know how to spell Ojigi, and I am almost positive this is not how it is spelled. Anyways, sorry it took so long, I have had a busy weekend, and I apologize for shortness, but I did tell you it was going to be in parts didn't I? **

**Anyway next chapter: Chapter 51: Kurama must fight on!**


	51. Intermission

Recap: Last time, just as Yoko had figured he'd won; Karasu broke free and sent some rocks toppling on Yoko. But with him still trapped under the rocks, no one knows what has happened.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Kurama must fight on!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I watched the pile of rocks, hoping to see him emerge from them. I tensed as I saw it moving. The rock on the top tumbled off, revealing Kurama. Yoko was no longer there, but at this point, I was just happy he was alive in either form. He stood up slowly.

"Kurama, thank goodness…" I sighed. He got up and jumped back onto the stage. After some more combat, Karasu's hair turned yellow. I was surprised .It got worse when Karasu started chucking bombs at him.

"Kurama!" I heard Boton shout. I buried my face into Yusuke's shoulder, not wishing to see anymore. I felt Yusuke's hand come to my back, probably in an attempt to comfort me. He understood I did not wish to see Kurama be blown apart.

"Come on Kurama!" Yusuke shouts. I shiver, afraid of what has happened. Daring to look up, I see Kurama lying on the floor. He gets up, attempting to regain control. He suddenly starts to glow red. I see three roots lash out from the ground, covering Karasu in a blood sucking plant. Karasu turns pale, I know he is dead. I look to Kurama. He isn't moving.

"Kurama…" I say silently. I suddenly see him raising himself up. I smile. He seems like he has no clue why he is still alive. Yusuke and I went to him. Yusuke helped him up off the ground.

"The point goes to team Togoro!" Jury announces.

"What?!" Yusuke shouted. They show us a tape that shows Kurama stayed out of the ring for more than ten counts, so Karasu had won in reality.

"I'm sorry Yusuke" Kurama says.

"Don't mention it; it's not your fault." He answers. I drop to my knees and wrap my arms around Kurama's neck. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and whisper.

"I don't care you lost, I'm just glad you're alive." Yusuke and I then get Kurama off the ring and against the wall. I sat beside him. We waited for Jury and Koto to talk something out. Koto then announced:

"We will be taking a short intermission, each team please send two team members to your team rooms. I saw Sakiyo and Elder Togoro take off. Our team chose Kuwabara and I As Kuwabara and I sat there, I decided to tell him of a threat…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer Chapter 52: _Conversation with Kuwabara: I must work for the evil threat!_**


	52. Kuwabara and Shea's Bond

_Recap: Last time, Kurama beat Karasu, but lost the point, now with a short intermission, Kuwabara and Shea are left in the team room._

* * *

**Chapter 52: Conversation with Kuwabara, I must Work for the Evil Threat!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I remembered the conversation I had with Setsuya earlier.

* * *

_Setsuya sat up on a rock. It was dawn, and two hours before the finals. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. I then sighed._

"_Shea" Setsuya said, making me snap my attention to her._

"_What is it?" I asked. She closed her eyes._

"_You mustn't get any closer to your friends then you are now" She said. My eyes widened in wonder._

"_Why Setsuya!?" I ask, overtaken by the wonder. Setsuya nods._

"_I'm sorry, but with me out of your body, and no one to protect you, your evil spirit may arise" She answered._

"_But Setsuya, if Mara and Fia can-"She interrupts me._

"_They aren't as strong as I am, they won't be able to protect you for long, they are way below Suyo's power." She says. I nod._

"_But my friends-"_

"_Will be in danger if you can't leave them." I say nothing and look down. She brushes against me._

"_I know you will win the dark tournament, you are all strong enough. But there is a bigger threat, I can feel it." I look at her._

"_But why must I leave?" I question. She looks out over the ocean._

"_You- you may need to work on the wrong side of that threat." She said softly._

"_You mean-"_

_The bad side Shea" She responds. I look down. She then explains it is the only way to destroy Suyo._

"_But will I need to fight them?" I ask, referring to my friends. She nods slowly._

"_Only if they get involved." She answered._

"_But, Kurama-"_

"_Is only going to hold you back, Shea I have said this before, staying here and getting attached to them is only making it worse, you need to leave him behind as well. Your dark power levels are rising, and it only means Suyo is getting closer to his goal. It seems only harnessing his evil ways will drag him out, where I can fight him." A tear falls onto my clenched fist._

"_Why isn't this your problem?" I snapped. Setsuya winced, but stayed calm._

"_I'm sorry Shea." I yell at her._

"_No you're not! Your just like everyone else, telling me how to live my life, you deal with Suyo! This is no problem of mine!" I yell harshly._

"_Stop thinking of yourself! If you don't leave, you will jeopardize all the people you know and love!" She yells back. I sink against the rock, tears forming in my eyes, I know she's right, and if this tournament ended with victory, I would have to leave my friends and join the Evil side._

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" I snap out of my thoughts, and turn to Kuwabara. I nod.

"Yeah, I feel just fine." I answer. He seems to sense the false tone.

"I'm not buying that" he says. I sigh.

"Kuwabara, if I told you something, would you be able to keep it a secret?" I ask. He nods.

"I- I cannot get any friendlier with you, or the others." I say hesitantly, regretting the words leaving my lips. He wears a shocked look.

"Huh?! Why?" He asks.

"I'm afraid… I must leave….there is a bigger threat."

"What?! We need to tell Urameshi!" He shouts. I put my hand over his.

"No Kuwabara…. I'm afraid; I won't be helping you in this fight…." I say shakily.

"You mean you'll be-"

"Against you yes…" I say.

"But how, what about Kurama?!" He exclaims. I feel fresh tears rushing back.

"I can't continue my relationship with him, it has to end here" I reply. He crosses his arms.

"You know, this is pretty selfish Shea" He tells me. I grab his shirt collar in a fury.

"I'm not doing this because I think it would be fun to try and kill you guys, or I'd be happy to ruin everyone's life, including the one I love!" I snap. I pull down my collar, revealing my mark.

"This was given to me fifteen years ago, by Kurama!" I shout.

**Kuwabara's P.O.V**

The look in her eyes softens. She suddenly tackles me in a hug; it feels good to get hugged by a girl that's not your mom, but not in a situation like this.

"It's not fair!" She shouts.

"I'm sorry Shea, but why do ya have to go?" I ask. She looks up at me, her face streaked with tears.

"Suyo, he's becoming part of me, and I need to draw him out."

"Is there any other way to-"

"No" She interrupts, her eyes disappearing behind her bangs.

"Are you going to have to fight us?" I ask. She tells me she doesn't know.

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry…" She cries. She then continues.

"Kurama… I love him… so much…. But I never want anything to happen to him, especially of my own fault. He'll move on, I know, it's not like he's ugly." She says. I know he would choose not to, but I'm not going to make it worse and tell her that. She stares up at me again.

"Please make sure, if I leave, that you let him know I love him…" She says. I nod.

"Where are you going to go?"I ask. She smiles.

"Where ever my fate takes me." She answers. I then agree, no matter how much I want to, not to tell anyone else. We are then called back out. She wipes her eyes and follows me out.

* * *

Next chapter soon: **Chapter 53: Bui vs. Hiei!**


	53. A new darkness looms

**A/N: Ok guys, I am so very sorry, but I'm going to have to skip the last fights. To the main plot, it just doesn't matter, and I need to get on, especially with my attention span slipping, due to being so tedious with the dark tournament. So I'm sorry if you hate me for it, but I will be continuing, I just need to put the dark tournament behind already, so we can get farther ahead in the story ok? I realize Yuske and Kuwabara's fights are important, but just not at this point in my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 53: Bui vs. Hiei!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I watched as Hiei and Bui fought. I noticed Hiei's arm glowing with black fire. He hit Bui with it. The dragon formed, and I suddenly felt weak. Just as I saw Hiei being overtaken by his own dragon, I fell.

I shot up; I noticed I was in my bed in the hotel room. I stare over at Kurama, who has noticed I have woken up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"But Hiei-"

"What?" I heard as Hiei and the others walked in. Oh thank god.

"What happened? Are we all dead?" I ask. Yusuke nods.

"Yeah, because hell looks like a hotel room." I shrug.

"It could." I say.

"We won" Yusuke says. My eyes widen.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two days" Kuwabara answers. They explained to me how Kuwabara faked death, Yusuke killed Togoro, and how Genkai possessed Pu. I nod.

"So we really won?" I ask. Kurama sits beside me and nods. I smile.

"So we can go home?" I ask. Boton's voice interrupts.

"Yes we can!" She shouts in joy, hugging me. I get up and start to pack. Later, I am walking on the beach, bidding my final goodbyes to the island.

"Riiii!" I hear. A small fox, like Yuki, wanders to me. It has green markings.

"Yuni?" I questioned.

"Riiii!" She answered. I picked her up. Now that Toko was dead, I'd need to care for her.

I walked up to the others, meeting them at the grass path.

"Ready to go?" Boton asked. I nodded. So we were really going home…. Great…..

"Now let's go home!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yeah!" Boton cheered.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little insulted." We all turn around, seeing no one else but Genkai standing there.

"Genkai!" Boton shouts. She runs and we all follow. She looked at Yusuke.

"I died like you, half- assed" She said sarcastically.

"Gen...Kai? "Yusuke asked. He then ran at her. We all laughed. I watched the island disappear over the horizon. I felt Kurama wrap his arms around me. I lean back in his hold. I would need to leave him soon….

It's been a week since we returned. It is a rainy night. I make sure everyone in my house is asleep before sweeping a few clothes and items into a bag. I leave Yuki on my bed, Taking Yuni with me instead. Opening the window. I look sadly at the room across the hall. My mother lay there asleep. I can't stand to look at her, what I am about to do, is vile. But I can't help it, vile is all I can be now… I slip out the window and meet Setsuya.

"Are you ready to go and find this man?" She asks. I nod. The signs of the greater threat were all over the town. All week. Setsuya and I flew off to meet this man… Sensui…. I do not know who he is, but Setsuya says she has spoken with him, and he has use for me. I look back over the city one more time, before disappearing into the night with Yuni and Setsuya.

* * *

"_Hey, Bruno once more! We can finally give previews again. So have any of you seen Shea, she has disappeared and none of us know where or why, and apparently, a new threat looms over the world! Next time: __**Chapter 54: The greater threat! Where is Shea?**_


	54. Weeks into it all!

_Recap: Last time, Shea went off to meet Sensui, now weeks later, we find out what is going on ___

_**Chapter 54: The greater threat! Where is Shea?**_

**Normal P.O.V**

A tall man dressed in black walked into a cave with five people in it. A young boy playing a handheld, a large man in a yellow and green sweater. Two aren't even people, but demons. The first demon is sitting in a boat, glowing faintly white. The other was A girl dressed in a grey shirt and loose jeans. She looked distant and separated from the others. Next to her, is a teen with navy blue hair and eyes, in a red jacket and blue jeans. When he stepped fully into the room, they all looked up.

"Mr. Itsuki, how is the tunnel?" He asks the demon in the boat. Itsuki turned to the man.

"It is dilating faster than I expected, it now has a mind of its own, and it's far beyond my control." He answered.

"Very good." The man answered. He then turned to the others.

"What is it Mr. Sensui?" The boy asked.

"Seaman and Doctor have failed to defeat Urameshi or Kuwabara, as you anticipated Eagle." Sensui responded, turning to the girl. She nodded and stood up.

"Did Seaman do what I told him to, attacking Kuwabara and his friends?" She asked. Sensui shook his head.

"Kuwabara is the one we need" Sensui replied. Eagle gave a small smirk.

"Gourmet and Game master, tomorrow, you will be driving me to Urameshi's residence, and we will meet there with Eagle and Sniper." Sensui said, walking to the couch and T.V. that was there. Eagle began to walk out, with Sniper close behind.

"Aren't they your friends Shea?" Sniper asked. Eagle clenched her fists.

"No Higarai, not anymore." She answered. As the two reached their rooms (which for some reason, are in the vicinity of the cave) Eagle went to hers. She sat on her plain twin bed, and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She took out a small picture. It was of her and her… old friends.

_I'm sorry, but I must do this….it's the only option…I know you'll all come looking for Kuwabara, and at that point….Suyo is getting closer to what he wants….at that point is when you'll be taking both of our lives… His and mine. I fear there is no other option, Suyo is part of me, if I let him take over and fight you, I know you'll defeat him, but he is part of me, unlike Setsuya… If I die, so does he, and vice versa._

She clutched the picture, and then fell asleep.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I watched as Mitarai discussed the chapter black video with us. He was crying, describing the horror of things humans have done in the past. What he didn't understand, was that it was a part of a series, not meant to be seen alone. Boton moved to console him as I went out on the balcony with Yusuke.

"So, worst horrors in human history?" Yusuke asked. I nodded.

"Yes Hiei has been after it for years, there has once been a time I wanted to see it" I said. He glared at me.

"Was, was" I said. I went back to being serious.

"Koenma may know who is behind this, I went to visit spirit world yesterday." I said. No sooner had I said it than Yusuke had made his way inside, proceeding to contact and yell at Koenma.

"Fine Yusuke… his name… Shinobu Sensui" Koenma said after a confrontation. We set up that he would meet with us here later. In about an hour, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai , Hiei, and Myself were in a small room with Koenma.

"So who is this guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"His name is Sensui, He was the last spirit detective before Yusuke" He then explained how, after a mission gone horribly wrong, Sensui disappeared, and so did chapter black.

"So he's a loon?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he's just seen something he shouldn't have." Koenma answered.

"Oh yes, have any of you seen Shea" Koenma asked. I shook my head

"She disappeared weeks ago" I answered.

"Normally, I could use my tracker to find her, but her signal has completely disappeared." Koenma said.

"But where would she go?" Yusuke asked

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" Kuwabara suggested. I could tell he was uneasy, but I ignored it.

"No, but Bruno said she disappeared from her bedroom, left Yuki, and there were no signs of a struggle" I said.

"I think she can manage wherever she is" Genkai told us. We nodded. We suddenly heard a scream from Boton and glass shattering and we all quickly jumped to our feet.

"_Boton here, and now I think I've seen it al, not only is Sensui planning on taking Kuwabara, but Shea is working with him as well, this is something you just can't miss! Next time: Chapter 55: Isolation! Can Kuwabara talk Shea out of this?"_


	55. longing

_**A/N: Geez sorry guys, it's been a while! I was at my dads, and then I was having log in trouble! How are you all? Anyway, to make up for it, here is the new chapter! Finally… **_

**Chapter 55: Isolation**

**Kurama's P.O.V**

We all ran out just in time to see the occupants of the room huddled up in the corners. Bruno was in the far corner, covering Boton from harm. Shizuru was up against the wall. We noticed the glass had holes shot through it. There were marbles scattered about the floor. "Hey!? What the hell are you doing with them?!" Yusuke shouted, we ran to the window to see why. Sitting next to a standing Bluenette, was Shea. This was not the Shea we had come to know. Her eyes were crimson, cloudy and distant, no emotion held in them. Her hair had turned a dark black, and she seemed more isolated. I realized how Yusuke could tell it was her. Around her neck, was a golden pendant with two S's etched into the surface. I had given it to her for her birthday. She may have forgotten to take it off. In between the two was a man with black hair and cold black eyes. I guessed this was Sensui, from Koenma's expression. He said something to Shea, which from lip-reading, I could tell was, "Lure them out." Shea nodded and stood up. Her now black wings had become visible. Genkai got to the punch before I did.

"Get down!" She shouted. Everyone who wasn't on the floor by now was. Shea raised her wings and dark shards shot through the window, lodging into the wall behind us. We then stood up and ran down the stairs. Bruno, Yusuke, Genkai, and Kuwabara, along with me, met them in an open lot.

"Shea, why are you with them?" Yusuke asked gently this time.

"The purple hair and eyes are gone now; I am no longer Shea, but Eagle…" She answered softly.

"Why did you dye your hair and get contacts?" Bruno asked. Shea looked away from us. She looked away from us. The Bluenette stood in front of her, his eyes resting on Shea, who moved slightly.

"I assure you, it's all natural." He responded.

"No one asked you, berry head!" Yusuke growled.

"She did, she asked him not with words, but with actions." Sensui explained from behind them. Shea nodded.

"Sniper and I do not need words to communicate, only movements." She agreed. Sensui turned to the pair.

"I'll handle Urameshi, you two lead Kuwabara and Kurama somewhere else." He said to them. They gave a nod. Shea did something we were surprised at. She shot multiple dark shards at a building, all very large. Screams were heard from the fiery building. I turned to Kuwabara.

"You stay here" I said before dashing after the two. I lost track of Sniper, but ended up cornering Shea.

"Shea, what has gotten into you?" I asked calmly. She turned away.

"I told you, the person you know no longer exists" She told me. I shook my head, not believing her story.

"You're a horrible liar" I responded. I walked closer to her, her stance changing from offensive to defensive. I touched her arm and her eyes flashed from red to purple. She stared at me in recognition. She looked up at me, a mist of confusion and sadness danced in her eyes. Her hair was still black, but her personality seemed to change when her eye color did.

"Kurama" She said meekly. Her body was tense, and her eyes darted everywhere, looking in every other direction but mine. I cupped her face with one of my hands and forced her to look at me.

"Kurama, I'm sorry, I have to let Suyo gain control… I won't be able to come back to you and…everyone when it all ends..." She said quietly, placing her smaller hand over mine and nuzzling against it softly, small tears tracing her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She put a free hand to my face and leaned up, kissing me softly, so softly, I could barley feel it. I returned it, and she sensed the pressure, and pulled away. When she opened her eyes, the inner parts were crimson once again. She saw a truck go by, and back away from me, muttering something I could not hear.

**Shea's P.O.V**

"Goodbye Kurama" Is what I had muttered before bolting away from him. Fresh tears streamed down my face, taking away a bit of the hotness on my cheeks. It felt good, although I was in a large amount of pain. I tried to regain my wits, and flew to the truck where the others where. Sensui smirked upon seeing me land on the pickup trucks side.

"Hey eagle, what's with your eyes?" I heard gourmet say. I looked to see he had Kuwabara, who was staring at me intensely.

"Nothing, it is just the light" I responded, closing them and letting my old personality take the back seat.

_Preview: "Hey it's Kuwabara! So they caught me, I don't know if I can do much, but I'm going to try and talk some sense into Shea! Next time: Chapter 56: The second conversation! Why do we always have to get into these things?"_


	56. Finding out

_Recap: Last time, a sad farewell as Shea disappears with the others and Kuwabara._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 56: The Second Conversation!

**Normal P.O.V**

Eagle smirked lightly when she saw Yusuke speeding up on a bike behind them. Game master looked alarmed.

"Why is he coming after us?!" He exclaimed.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. Eagle turned to Sensui.

"Surely, there is nothing to worry about Mr. Sensui, Sniper will be able to take out Yusuke" Eagle said, slowly, her red gaze now fixed on Kuwabara. Yusuke was able to keep up with the truck.

"Slow down before I knock you off the road!" Yusuke yelled. Game master looked nervous.

"Can he do that?" He asked his tone unsteady. Eagle glanced at Yusuke.

"Don't feel so confident." She said icily. She saw something pierce the tire and she knew it was Sniper. They veered off ahead of Yusuke. They soon arrived at demon's door cave. As they walked down the cave corridor with a noisy Kuwabara, Eagle continued to hear a voice, soft and quiet.

"Have you not noticed?" It asked. Eagle's eyes quickly flashed purple.

**Shea's P.O.V**

"_Alright, who am I talking to now?"_ I asked mentally. It gave a hum.

"_I am Fia, the fertility fox, Shea dear, have you not noticed a change in your menstrual cycle?"_ Fia asked. I ignored her first question.

"_What have you come to tell me I can plant flowers?"_ I asked her. She giggled.

"_No dear, can you answer my question?"_ She asked patiently. I thought about it.

"_Now that you mention it, my period is like five days late…" _I responded. She hummed in wonder.

"_Dear… have you been, um… active lately?" _She questioned. Did she mean, active… like…. In the sense… yes she did… and to tell you the truth, human hormones got the best of we, and I did _**do**_ something with Kurama the week before I left. I guess you can see that as an oddball move.

"_Well let's just say I won't be an old virgin living with twenty seven cats and a cracker named Fred" _I said flatly.

"…_..yes well, just as I thought, you are very pregnant my young friend"_ She chuckled. I stopped and without realizing it.

"_But I'm freaking sixteen!" _I shouted at her. Fia chuckled happily.

"_well, you and your mate are older than that, and you know it." _Fia chattered. I blocked her out. I put a hand to my stomach. I realized, I couldn't die now…. Not when I am now handling more than one life…

"Eagle, let's move it!" Gourmet shouted. I looked up and nodded, following behind. We came to the cave spot where the portal and Gatekeeper were. They set Kuwabara down.

"You watch him; we need to help Game master." Sensui said as they left. I shook my head. Holding my hand to my head, I sat next to Kuwabara. I looked over to Gatekeeper, who was absorbed in his own little world. I then looked over to Kuwabara.

"What are you looking at, Eagle?!" He spat, muffled by the cloth in his mouth. I loosened the cloth a bit, enough for him to speak clearly. He looked surprised. I put a hand to my stomach again.

"Kuwabara… do you think, that there is a reason to die… especially when you are carrying two lives?" I asked him. He gave me a look.

"Aren't you supposed to hate us or something?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, that's Suyo, I personally, don't want to hurt you" I said silently.

"And what do you mean two lives?" He asked again. I swallowed a small caplet, and Fia appeared. She was a pure black. She stared at her tails.

"Ugh… Setsuya! Where is my nice orange color?" She questioned. Setsuya, now blackish herself, scaled down the wall and landed at Kuwabara's other side.

"Well Fia, I don't enjoy my color change much either…" She said. I looked at Kuwabara.

"Fia can you tell him?" I asked. Fia had decided to forget her color dilemma and help.

"Well, Kuwabara… Shea's pregnant!" She said happily. Kuwabara just stared, wide-eyed.

"When did that happen?!" He exclaimed. I blushed and turned from him. He then turned to Setsuya.

"Setsuya, can you bail her out of getting killed?" He asked. Setsuya looked away, but Fia giggled.

"Of course silly, all you got to do is-mmph!" She was muffled by Setsuya's tail clamping around her snout.

"Shh…" She warned.

I glared at my fox eagle spirit. I then grabbed her by the neck scruff.

"You better talk, weirdo" I said. Setsuya sighed, glared at Fia, who smiled and crawled onto Kuwabara's head. She then turned to me.

"You are at that point, where you can drive Suyo out, with one blast." She said.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I snapped.

"Whoa Shea, pregnancy hormones?" Kuwabara asked. I shrugged and turned my attention to my guardian, who was currently pissing me off.

"But then you'll have to deal with Sensui and Suyo" She said.

"It's better than killing both myself and this baby." I said. Kuwabara nodded in response. I dropped Setsuya and knelt next to Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara." I said, hugging him.

"I don't think you can untie me?" He said. I shook my head.

"We at least need to make it believable" I said. He nodded in understanding. I smiled at him.

"But Kurama…" I said.

"He still loves you, I know it, he hasn't seemed the same since you left, I mean he's focused, but you know, out there at the same time." He said. Though I didn't quite get it, I nodded. For the next hour we discussed the plan, hoping for just a little more time before the others returned or Gatekeeper started listening in.

* * *

"_This is Bruno. Next time, everyone waits the arrival of the others in the cave, for one final showdown, but this boy named Game master stands in the guy's way. Next time: __**Chapter 57: Games go on forever."**_


	57. The plan

_Recap: Last time, Shea found out she was pregnant, and they found an easier way to draw Suyo out._

* * *

_**Chapter 57: Games go on forever**_

_**Shea's P.O.V**_

I blinked and watched Fia run around in circles chasing her tail. For a fertility fox, she was sure immature. She paused to wag it and then continued on following it around in circles. Setsuya looked very annoyed and slightly worried too.

"Setsuya, relax, you look like you're about to rip something's head off if it comes to close to your claws." I said, pointing at her 4-inch claws that were digging into the rock we were sitting on.

"Oh yes, let's forget the threat of letting Suyo free, and go get some ice cream at a human store!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the spirit Setsuya!" I cheered sarcastically. She groaned and let her legs give out, collapsing completely onto the rock.

"Why isn't your father here?" She sighed.

"Hey Setsuya, watch it, I can be just as good of a master as my father was to you" I reminded her.

She gave up and went back to watching Fia chase her tail. I heard Gourmet and Sensui come back in and immediately tried to go back to my cold personality, but keeping control of myself at the same time. Sensui took a look at Fia and turned to me.

"Get it to stop Eagle" He commanded. I clicked my foot against the rock and Fia stopped. Her ears perked and then fell. She complied and made her way over to me.

"Is game master distracting them?" I asked. Gourmet nodded and sat next to Kuwabara. I took Fia into my arms and stood, Setsuya got up as well.

Our plan was to let Suyo go when Game master's territory fell. Though I hated to think the little boy would be killed, he had to be. And the guys would have no trouble beating him. But anyway, a dimension warp would open up as the territory fell, and he would be sent to Mekai. He wouldn't come back to human world; I know if he is planning on finishing this with me, it will be in Mekai. No one sensed me get in, and heaven only knows how I got in. I sat up on the thing that determines what game they played and cleared my throat. Game master turned to me.

"Oh hey Eagle, I was just playing some games with our guests." I looked over to the group of seven, the back to him, and nodded.

"Game master, I told you not to be so upbeat about this, didn't i?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, you sure know how to spoil something." He said. Fia padded out from behind me.

"Can we let the kid have some fun? I want to have fun too…" Fia said. I looked at Fia.

"No" I responded bluntly. The others watched me.

* * *

"_Hey, Boton here, next time, the boys end up beating game master, but will Shea's plan to send Suyo away work? __**Chapter 58: The World-Warp!**__ And will she be sent away with Suyo?Either way, their final battle is going to end in Mekai!"_


	58. Children don't fear death

_

* * *

_

Recap: Last time, Setsuya fretted over the plan to get rid of Suyo, however, Shea thinks the plan may work.

* * *

_**Chapter 58: The World-Warp!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

I wondered if any of them would lash out at me, like Hiei and Yusuke, since they had the shortest fuses in the group. But none of them said a thing. I turned to game master, who had just defeated a kid in glasses moments ago. I saw Kurama going up. I turned to Game master.

"Game master, fair warning, be careful here, this is not a game any longer." I said. He shrugged me off.

"Calm down Eagle, we just need to keep these guys busy for the next two hours." Game master argued.

"Game master, you really don't understand do you?" I questioned. He looked at me, hs happy expression gone.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Amanuma, did Sensui instruct you to play this game with us?" Kurama's voice cut into our conversation.

"Yeah, Mr. Sensui likes this game, and I got it from him, so what?" He what. Kurama's fists curled up.

"Do you realize, that if you lose, you'll die…" Kurama trailed.

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed. I turned the other way. I had known this all along, but I knew if I alerted Amanuma, Sensui would have taken me out. Amanuma seemed un phased after a bit.

"Ha-ha, you almost had me for a minute, but Eagle and Mr. Sensui told me you may try something like that" He turned to me.

"Eagle said it wouldn't hurt me at all, right Eagle?" He asked. I sighed.

"Amanuma… I lied…" I said slowly, using his real name. His eyes widened.

"But why?" He questioned. Setsuya jumped unto his gamepad.

"Eagle may be strong, but she isn't an A rank or S rank for that matter. If she told you, Sensui would have killed her." Setsuya explained.

"So… Sensui is putting his own men on the line?" Yusuke asked. Kurama's fist moved when his grip tightened on it.

"Sensui does not care how much blood is shed, or how many are killed, as long as he gets to his goal" I saw blood drip from his knuckles.

"Even the blood of an ignorant child who foolishly chose wrong over right!" He exclaimed. Now Amanuma was scared. I could not hear what was whispered between the two of them.

"But, why did they use Amanuma?" Yusuke asked.

"Children are young, thinking they are too young to die, so the fear of death does not overcome them. This is why Koenma recruited you." Genkai answered.

"I know I can die because I've done it before. But why did Shea know Amanuma would die too?" He asked.

"Whatever reason Shea is there, it isn't because she made a foolish choice, if she did, she would have attacked us long before we got here. But you can see, she's got a very distinct look on her face. I know she wouldn't hurt you, but I don't see how you dimwits didn't catch this when we saw her earlier." Genkai said. They were playing three seven. Amanuma's board was quickly filling up. He was very deep in thought. Tears stung at his eyes, threatening to spill over. I had to yell out.

"Amanuma! Your board!" I shouted. He snapped back to the situation.

"I- I don't want to die!" he yelled. I looked away, as sis everyone else, when we heard the board shudder. There was a thud, and Amanuma had fallen.

"Hearth and rejoice, for the evil goblin king is dead." I heard. Kurama stood there, motionless. Suddenly everything started to shake.

"I didn't know this game came with a rumble pack" Yusuke commented. I was thrown back as I heard Genkai shout for everyone to get down.

"Now Shea!" Setsuya yelled over the blast. I nodded and shot a huge ball of energy from my hands. When the dust cleared, everyone was ok, but now, Suyo was standing in front of me. My hair was once again purple, Setsuya and Fia returned to being white and orange.

"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hello Shea" Suyo hissed. I glared at him.

"Oh what's wrong Shea, not very happy to see me are you? Well, then at least be happy you no longer have to act for evil." He reminded me. Behind him, I noticed a portal to demon world, the tiny rift we had hoped to open. I then noticed the shackles attached to my ankles.

"New fashion sense Suyo?" I questioned. He laughed bitterly.

"Always with the jokes, what a fool your father was, trusting such a wonderful land, to such a foolish girl like you." Suyo hissed again. I smirked.

"Grr…Wipe that look off your face! You are in no condition to fight me on your own, you'll need your precious friends to help you, considering they would even care for you anymore! When I sensed Fia awaken, I have been aware of what you are now carrying, and I will not let you go through completing your wretched father's- " I punched him into the rift before he could say anymore. I was pulled in as well, because of the black shackles of energy that chained me to Suyo.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

Ok… what the hell was that?! Shea is there one minute, and when I think we have her back, she's gone. Setsuya was running around frantically.

"No! Shea you moron! I told you not go in without me!" She shouted to herself. The orange fox had its ears flattened against its head.

"Setsuya… Her condition…" Setsuya shushed her. She turned to me.

"Shea made a stupid assed move, she is all alone, and she is in no condition to fight Suyo on her own." She warned me.

"What condition?" I questioned. I was interrupted when I saw Kurama starting to leave, his head down and the orange fox in front of him. Genkai, Yana, and Kaitou went back outside to stick with our plan. Setsuya led us with Mitarai down the cave, to Sensui.

* * *

"Hey, it's Shea, so I'm free of being evil, but now, I've realized the mistake I made, I'm pregnant, and I'll do almost no damage to Suyo from far away, and I have no one to help me. But an old friend comes in to assist me when I least expect him. Meanwhile, Yusuke and the others battle Sensui for the fate of humankind. Next time: **Chapter 59:The battle to save the two worlds! An old friend arrives!"**

* * *


	59. Temmaro!

_

* * *

_

Recap: last time, Suyo was released, and Shea was pulled with him to demon world, can a pregnant girl stand up to a demo with a higher rank then her own?

* * *

**Chapter 59: The battle to save the two worlds! An old friend arrives!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I didn't fall with Suyo. No, when I fell, I was on my own. I crashed to the ground before I knew it. I sat up and rubbed my head. I then looked down at my growing stomach. Hopefully, that hadn't hurt the kid at all. And all this time I thought it was because I was eating more than I should. A kid ran up to me, well, a kid demon to be exact. He had orange eagle wings, orange hair and bright green eyes. He tugged on my wings.

"Grandma, grandma it's the princess!" He exclaimed. The woman picked the kid up and stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Princess? Is that you?! It's Sandra!" She said. I suddenly recognized her. She was much older now, but still had her beauty, just a few wrinkles, nothing big.

"Ms. Sandra? It is me!" I cried happily. Whispers broke out through the crowd that had gathered. She put the kid down and pulled me into a hug.

"You came back." She whispered. I nodded slowly. I heard the sound of demon horse hooves and we all whirled around. The kid ran over to the person who dismounted the black demon horse.

"Captain Temmaro!" He said in joy. Temmaro?! Is he the one I knew? The demon laughed and removed his helmet. Green hair and turquoise eyes, and laughter? That was definitely the Temmaro I knew.

"Hey Reno, cause any trouble for your grandma today?" He asked. His expression changed when his gaze shifted to me. Ms. Sandra looked to him.

"Temmaro, it's princess Shea, she's back." She said softly. His straight face became a grin.

"Well, if it isn't the weirdo!" He exclaimed. I shot him a glare.

"Oh, Temmaro, you, you!-"I started, resisting this incredible urge to curse him out as I got up.

"Whoa cool it foxy, I'm just playing with you." He said. I stumbled back to the ground. He bent over to help me. I sighed and hugged him.

"Hey foxy, where did you go this entire time." People always seem to get the wrong idea when they hear him call me "Foxy". Truly, it's just a nickname he came up with when we were children .

"Hiding from you" I responded.

"Sure you were." He said playfully. After I finished answering the crowd, it was finally just me, Temmaro, Ms. Sandra, and Ms. Sandra's grandkid named Reno. They explained to me what had been going on in my absence.

"We all managed to escape the village alive, and we waited for you, your mother, and your father. When we learned from that your mother and father had died, after I went in when the thieves were gone, we still had hope for you." Temmaro explained. Ms. Sandra picked up where he left off.

"But we never found you. We still had hope, so we started the mission you now had as princess. Gathering the eagle demons and fox demons from the kingdom and keeping them safe so we could start to rebuild the kingdom." She explained.

"But where we had everyone, only more eagalites got killed, Yomi's kingdom wanted to keep the fourth power from returning" I scanned the name. Yomi... Wasn't that Yoko's right hand bandit?

"So, we came here, and Temmaro started a resistance with the fox demons. It isn't enough to start war with Yomi's kingdom, but the resistance keeps them off our trail." Ms. Sandra continued as Temmaro trailed off again.

"So now it is going smoothly, we currently have Forty-five eagalites and seventy-eight fox demons." Temmaro finished. I was wordless. I didn't know how to thank these two for all their hard work. I wanted to thank them, until Temmaro had to make fun of me.

"But it looks like we got the whale princess, not the eagle princess" He said suggestively, eyeing my swollen belly. I gave him a kick from under the table.

"Ouch..." he moaned. But the damage had already been done. Ms. Sandra, being the medical expert she was, had her interest peeked.

"Princess, come with me, you need to be examined." She said.

"I-It's just my diet!" I insisted. They didn't buy it. Temmaro threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Temmaro!" I protested.

"Sorry foxy" He responded. They put me down on the table. Ms. Sandra lifted my shirt to the point of my bra line. Temmaro held me down like some prisoner. Sandra sniffed my abdomen.

"What's the diagnosis doc? " Temmaro asked. Ms. Sandra looked to him.

"Well, I certainly smell two energies, one very weak, the other stronger, which is probably hers" She said, referring to me. Temmaro's turquoise eyes were looking down into my eyes, filled with some kind of wonder.

"Oh dear, tell me you aren't pregnant already…" She said softly.

"Um…I wish I could…" I said quietly. Temmaro's eyes went from wonder filled to protective.

"Did they force you, or rape you?!" He questioned.

"No, none of that." He visibly calmed down. He now looked mischievous.

"Oh, I see, so it was one night of passion huh? " He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Passion…. Oh, so if it wasn't that, it was a one night thing? Way to have the next Princess there foxy." He said flatly. I blushed heavily.

"Temmaro! Shut up, we have a child here!" I shouted, pointing to Reno as I sat up.

"No, correction, we have two…. Can anyone say baby on board?" I kicked him where the sun doesn't exactly shine. He went down in pain.

"No, you're wrong, and so am I, there are three" I said.

"No, there would have been four, but the fourth one no longer had her childhood." Temmaro said with a small voice, he was still in pain.

"Ms. Sandra, can we get back to this later?" I need to find Suyo." I asked. Temmaro sprung up.

"He's back?!" He shouted. I gave a nod. Ms. Sandra gave me a stern look.

"If you're thinking about fighting, stop. You can't fight with that baby in you. Especially not Suyo, he is a much higher rank than you." She said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts Princess, no matter where he or she came from, they are still the heir to the eagle kingdom after you, and they can't be harmed." She explained. Temmaro nodded in agreement. He suddenly smiled. Grabbing me by the arm.

"Temmaro! Where are we going?!" I questioned as he dragged me away.

"I'm going to help you fight of course foxy." He answered.

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not a word" He answered, lifting me onto the horse.

"Now I remember how annoying you are" I said.

"Ha, you know you don't mean that."

"Oh, you know I do." This made me think of the guys, just how were they fairing with Sensui?

* * *

"Hey guys, it's Kuwabara! Now as we fight with Sensui, Shea and Temmaro set off to find Sensui, but how will any of us fair when something happens to Urameshi? Next time: **Chapter 60: The Death of the Spirit Detective reaches all Corners! **What? Death! Why didn't the author warn us about this?!"

* * *


	60. dealing with death

_Recap: last time, Shea met up with her old friends, and they found out__about her pregnancy. Now as they set out to find Suyo, can anything else go wrong?_

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Death of the Spirit Detective reaches all Corners!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

"You know, I could ride on my own, right?" I said as the horse ambled along the forest path.

"Yeah, if I have you fall off, the father of that kid in there is going to kill me" He muttered. I kicked his leg.

"Will you shut up about that?!" I shouted. He narrowed his eyes in a mischievous look.

"Who got pregnant?" He asked slyly.

"I'm going to kill you Temmaro" I growled.

"Yeah Ms. Whale, what are you going to do, sit on me?" he questioned. I growled and kicked his leg.

"Why are you calling me Ms.?" I inquired.

"Cuz, I don't know if you're married." He chuckled.

"If I were to kill you right now, no one would ever find your body" I said, growling in a warning.

"No one can miss your body" He laughed. I dug my fingernails into his sides, but it only made him laugh harder. Why must he go with pregnancy jokes? (**A/N: Yeah ok, I know what you are thinking, you flipping moron! Why aren't you going to the fight with Yusuke and Sensui? Well I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen, but you all saw it, well at least I hope you did, but if you didn't, go watch it, geez, don't rely on my attention span!)** I sighed and beat my head repeatedly against his back. He poked me, telling me to stop.

"You are the only person who can drive me mad in less than ten seconds!" I shouted. He chuckled at this.

"Calm down foxy, I'm only messing with you." He said. I sighed, that was the exact problem. Ok, I'm pregnant; I made a stupid ass move, no need to be an ass about it! I looked around. Where in hell was Suyo? I looked around and sighed again.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I really don't have an idea where Suyo is… and I'm worried." I said.

"What happened?" Temmaro asked.

"I met these friends in human world, and we have been through a lot together, but now they are in what may be a bigger fight than any we have been in before, and I'm not there to help" I explained.

"Oh…the portal right? We actually had a plan to search for you there if it opened, but you dropped in before we put that plan into action" He said.

I wondered how they were doing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and everyone. I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my brain. I clutched my head and immediately felt Temmaro's horse slow to a stop.

"Shea? Shea! What's wrong?!" I felt a cold presence like someone had just stabbed me with a sword in my brain. It was Yusuke's presence… it was just…leaving. I suddenly felt myself choking out sobs. Out of nowhere, this orange cat jumped from a tree above us. Its passenger was my friend Azami.

"So you felt it too?" I heard her whisper softly, putting her arms around me comfortingly.

"Felt what?" Temmaro asked.

"The death of our dear friend" She answered him. Temmaro was too speechless. Azami helped me to my feet, as I had freely slid off the horse in my sobbing. Azami suddenly used her jade bell in the bushes. My sobs slowed as I saw Suyo stepped out of the bushes. Temmaro and Azami stood in front of me, the cat's fur bristling.

"So, I see Shea has found the death of her friend to be so..." Suyo said.

"Shut up Suyo!" Temmaro growled.

"Why…? I can use this easily to my advantage." He cooed. I felt myself gain power, my anger feeding into energy… Suyo did not know how much trouble he was in at that moment…

* * *

"_**Yusuke is gone… all of team Urameshi's power levels rise, and as all of them work to beat the odds as newly A ranked demons, can they overcome the challenges? Next time: Chapter 61: Anger Grows to Power!"**_


	61. the battle to remember!

_Recap: Last time, Azami found her way to her Friend, now together, Shea, Temmaro, and Azami must face Suyo in this decisive battle to save demon world. _

* * *

**Chapter 61: Anger Grows to Power!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I stood up my eyes now dry, but tinted with hatred. Temmaro threw his hand into the air, and a staff with a thunderbolt at the tip appeared in his hand. Azami drew her dual swords. My rainbow energy was so high, I could feel it burning in my body. Temmaro looked over to me, his eyes glazed over in a "You've gotten strong" look. I growled and stood in front of Azami and Temmaro.

"Games over Suyo…" I growled. Suyo looked amused.

"But how Shea, you're just a weak girl, nothing to gain, and so much to lose." He purred in his amusement. He suddenly rushed us, I shouted out a new attack name.

"Rainbow wall!" A colorful wall surrounded the three of us, blocking him and throwing him back. He skidded and started to growl.

"You are testing my limits you fool" Temmaro jumped up and swirled his staff, letting loose a swirl of electricity.

"Electric whirlpool!" He called. The electric current surrounded Suyo, electrifying the fox. He fell to the ground. Temmaro smirked. But the triumph was very short lived, two shadowy arms caught Temmaro's legs, zapping him with a black energy. He gave a shout of pain.

"Temmaro!" I shouted, running to his aid. Suyo got up, looking completely unharmed and ready to fight.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" He questioned. I tried to shake Temmaro into consciousness, but to no avail. I stood up. Azami ran at Suyo. Her swords were met with two shadow minions Suyo had summoned. She was pushed back.

"Shea, we need to be careful, those minions, it looks like he can summon many at one time, he can easily outnumber us" Azami warned. I shook my head, knowing this much already. He charged me again, his claws aimed for my stomach. I sidestepped, just barley avoiding his sharp claws penetrating my stomach.

"Low blow Suyo…" I said quietly.

"It's needed. I'm making sure you, nor that vile little creature live" He snapped. Azami looked to me.

"Vile…little…creature?" She asked. I nodded  
"He was trying to take the life of my unborn child… I will not let it happen. This is no time to be in shock Azami." I told her. She nodded.

"I agree, right now, concentrate on killing that fox!" she exclaimed. By this time, Temmaro had gotten back up.

"I may be last to agree here, but I'll make sure I get in on taking this thing's life." I turned to the both of them and smiled. I then turned back to Suyo.

"Oh, what shall I do… a killer for many, many millenniums, and I am going to die at the hands of three teenage brats." He said sarcastically. He let out a series of shadow spheres at us, which made us split into three different areas. As I looked out briefly over the forests treetops, I noticed A rank demon energies radiating from a cliff top . I decided to ignore it for now.

"Thunder swords!" Temmaro yelled. Ten thunder- made swords flung out at Suyo, about five accurately hitting him. Azami followed after, hitting him with jade shards. Suyo looked unaffected. He laughed.

"If you think these childish attacks are going to affect me, you have another thing coming to you." He growled, sending a large shadow sphere at Azami. Azami was flung into a tree. Temmaro ran back to her and helped her get up. I hit Suyo with some rainbow shards. Again, he was completely safe. He flung a sphere at me too, but Temmaro took the hit for me.

"Damn you boy!" Suyo exclaimed. Temmaro sunk to the ground. I bent next to him.

"Temmaro, stop fighting, and let me handle it" I insisted. He only struggled back up.

"Shea, I'm not trying to play the hero, but protecting the kingdom and all in it comes naturally to me." He said. I shot him a concerned look, but nodded.

"Touching guys, but it isn't what we need right now" Azami said in a haste, holding off more of Suyo's shadow minions. Temmaro and I helped punch them back.

"Attempts are so futile…" Suyo muttered. Azami threw her sword at him. He jumped up and the sword was stuck into a tree. Shards were flung in our direction, and all of us got cut up by them. The three of us fell down in exhaustion, letting Azami's cat fight some minions. Just when I though we were going to lose, I heard a roar. Flying in our direction, was Yuki and Yuri.

"Guys!" I shouted. The two landed next to the cat and started to lunge at the minions. Temmaro summoned a lighting bolt that struck Suyo from the sky. It didn't faze him.

"You're going to have to try harder." He teased. Temmaro panted heavily and looked at the three animals.

"They aren't going to be able to hold those minions back for long…." He said. Azami and I shook our heads.

"But whenever we try to attack, Suyo isn't effected" Azami said. I thought, he wasn't affected by our attack, not Temmaro's, not Azami's and not mine.

"How are we going to win" Temmaro whispered to us, dodging another sphere.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed.

"What?" both asked in unison. I looked at Azami's sword, and Temmaro's staff. I cut a hole in Azami's sword hilt, dodging more attacks.

"What are you doing?" Azami questioned.

"The only thing we can do" I answered. I shot a single shard into the hilt.

"Azami, Put a jade shard in here" I commanded. She picked a shard from the ground and stuck it next to my rainbow one.

"Now Temmaro, I'm going to throw this at Suyo, when I do, I'm going to use the remaining amount of my energy to shoot a rainbow beam attack, at the same time, I want you to strike the sword with a thunder attack, our attacks won't win alone, but together, they can do wonders" The other two smirked.

"Hey Suyo!" I shouted. He turned to me. I threw the sword.

"See you never!" I yelled, shooting a large rainbow blast from my wings. Temmaro twirled his staff, and struck the sword. The sword made a clean hit, and Suyo's red eyes glazed over .There was a lot of smoke, and Temmaro, Azami, and I, covered each other. When it all cleared, Suyo lay motionless on the ground. The remaining minions that the three animals fought dissolved. The three of us collapsed, a wave of relief slipping over us.

"He's actually dead" I muttered softly. Yuki and Yuri nudged my sides, and Azami's cat purred, turning to normal size.

"About time" Temmaro joked lightly. We sat up as we heard running, followed by the sight of a large blue spirit beast. Standing in front of us suddenly, was Kuwabara, Kurama, with Yoko's looks, Hiei, asleep on the spirit beasts back, Koenma, Setsuya, Fia, and some guy who looked like Yusuke, but with markings and enough hair to make him fall over.

"Shea, I had no idea you had a welcoming party" Temmaro muttered, getting up. I rolled my eyes.

"No Temmaro, I don't." I said, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Fine!" He grunted. I shook my head. Then I turned my attention to the group. I was about to say something, but the guy interrupted me.

"Before you say a word, we can forgive you Shea, but pal, you're going to have to make us a whole lot of curry rice." He said. I identified him as Yusuke.

"Will do" I answered. Setsuya took a glance at Suyo.

"So he is finished off huh? So is Sensui, so crisis avoided" She said. I nodded.

"Well, most of the crisis…" Temmaro teased, messing with my hair.

"How so?" Setsuya asked.

"Shea's still here!" he laughed.

"I'm going to kill you Temmaro…" I growled.

"On the contrary, my dear, you can't, I'm your best pal, if you off me, then you off a fun-loving friend" He said.

"Everything's your fault Temmaro." Temmaro chuckled.

"Princess!" We all turned to see Ms. Sandra and a few fox demons come along on horseback. She immediately got off the horse only to shout at me.

"I told you not to fight, look at all those cuts and bruises!" she shouted.

"I save her ass, and she yells at me" I said to Temmaro, who shrugged. Ms. Sandra's face softened.

"Sorry, but I did say no fighting." I nodded. The guys looked confused.

"Oh right, the bastard to my left is Temmaro, the sweet aging lady in front of me is Ms. Sandra, and you all know Azami." I teased.

"So Yusuke, what's with the hairstyle?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, I do know I am part demon, and I'm officially screwed." He said. I nodded.

"That makes two of us" I muttered. Temmaro bursted out laughing.

"Shut it Temmaro!" I snapped.

"Oh no, the princess of the whales is out to get me!" He chuckled. I growled in annoyance.

"Shea… we need to go back to Human world, it's hard to explain, but if we aren't out of here, then we are trapped forever." Koenma said. I looked at Temmaro and Ms. Sandra.

"Hey buddy, go on, the resistance can hold up without you." Temmaro said. I smiled and nodded. Azami cleared her throat.

"I'll stay here and help the resistance" She offered. I nodded again, hugging her. I then jumped onto Yuki. The others got onto Pu, who I just figured out was the large bird, and we flew off.

"But how did you guys forgive me so quickly?" I asked.

"Easy, Setsuya and Kuwabara told us everything" Yusuke said. I looked at Kuwabara in alarm, but he gave me a sign he said nothing about my pregnancy. We flew through the portal.

"But I thought you were dead Yusuke" I said,

"I was, but I came back again, I'm starting to think dying is good for me." I giggled.

"Don't do it again though, you scared the crap out of me" Yusuke nodded. We landed back in the cave. Kurama's hair and eyes returned to being red and emerald. We walked through the cave. When we emerged, Boton, Bruno, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, and the others were there to greet us. Keiko ran to Yusuke, hugging him tightly. I felt a slight pressure on my hand, and looked down to find Kurama grasping it. I stared up at him, then turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked quietly.

"I'm glad it's over, we are all here, and you're back" he whispered back. I grabbed his hand again, and led him after the others. Keiko was straggling.

"Keiko, if you like that cave so much, we can come back later." Yusuke said to her. She shook her head.

"Coming!" She shouted. I was glad to be back where I belonged. With my friends…

* * *

"_Hey, it's Temmaro! So everyone is back together, and their lives are slowly returning to how they were, but this just means the start of a whole new problem. Next time: __**Chapter 62: The calm before the storm!**__ No, these guys and girls never get a break"_


	62. I can't take this much longer

_

* * *

_

Recap: Last time, the group managed to push the two threats over the world back, now, they spend some time in leisure

* * *

**Chapter 62: The calm before the storm!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Everything started to return to normal. Amanuma and Mitarai have gained normal lives. But as for Kamiya and Hagiri, I don't know, no one has heard from them since the incident. That's ok, just as long as they stay out of trouble. As for everyone here, we are just fine, in fact, my mom is holding a barbeque today at my house, and everyone is coming. We live only a few blocks from where we lived before the fire, so it's great around here. Keiko's parents are coming; Yusuke's mom is coming too. Of course there is Shiori and her fiancée. Don't forget the entire gang, it's going to be fun, if we could have a day off, we certainly couldn't have chosen a better one. A nice warm spring afternoon. I was busy in the kitchen, gathering stuff for my mom to cook on the grill, mostly American food.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" My mother asked.

"Yes mom, fine, why?" I questioned. She put a hand to my stomach, and I prayed the baby wouldn't kick or something.

"Your stomach is so swollen up…" she mentioned.

"It's just because she's getting fat" Bruno said upon hearing our conversation. I looked to him.

"Gee, thanks Bruno…" I said flatly.

"Anytime sis!" He said happily.

"Mmm…" I hummed in annoyance. Bruno smirked. We then heard the doorbell. I walked over to get it. When I opened the door, a woman with a package of beer was standing with Yusuke. Yusuke looked distanced. I frowned, but then smiled as I looked at the woman, guessing it was Yusuke's mom. I bowed.

"Good morning Mrs. Urameshi, Yusuke" I said. Mrs. Urameshi nodded.

"Please, call me Atsuko" She insisted. They came in and took their shoes off. Atsuko went off to meet my mom, and I sat with Yusuke.

"It's been quiet lately." I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yusuke responded. He was really bothered by his part demon blood these days. I didn't want him to be in a bad mood today. Not when we finally had a chance to have a bit of fun.

"Yusuke, come on, if you need to be gloomy, do it tomorrow" I told him. He shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry, guess you're right, today we should have fun." He said. I nodded in agreement. For a while, Yusuke, Bruno, and I, played on Bruno's Wii. That is, until we heard the doorbell ring. Bruno ran off to get it. My mom and Atsuko were fortunately able to hold a good conversation. Keiko walked into the room, and I hugged her. Her parents made their way to the back. Her arrival was soon followed by Kuwabara and Shizuru, Boton, and even Hiei showed up, reluctantly though. We heard a final ring at the doorbell. I went over to open.

"Good morning Shia dear" Shiori greeted warmly. I smiled and bowed to her fiancée. I did the same to Kurama's step- brother to be, Koakota. They entered the house, followed by Kurama. I led him and Koakota to the living room where the others were. Koakota seemed to shy away, and I could see why. Kurama was urging him to get a bit closer to us. But, didn't work to well. Later came time to eat. My mom made some delicious food. We picked what we wanted and sat down. I was feeling sick to my stomach though. I took a small spoonful of potatoes and sat down next to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked down at my meal and then at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat a little more Shea?" He whispered. I looked down my plate. I nodded quietly.

"I'll be fine." I answered. Everyone was eating and chatting, aside from Hiei and I. I poked at the potatoes with my fork, rearranging them so they were scattered around my plate. Shiori's fiancée looked over at me.

"Shia, you should eat a bit more than that, it isn't good for you." I looked up at him, then back at the scattered mush on my plate.

"I've been telling her we should go see a doctor, but she's been refusing." My mother added. I got up.

"Excuse me" I said before making my way into the house. I made my way into the bathroom and hung over the toilet, feeling a stomach pain. I then threw up. I gasped, turning on water and letting it run so no one would hear me. I wanted Kurama to know, I couldn't do this on my own anymore. Kuwabara could help, but he wasn't my boyfriend. I needed Kurama to help, not because he was some expert, just because he gave me a lot of comfort. I breathed heavily and then stood up. I climbed up the stairs and layed in my bed. I layed back against the pillows. My breathing increased in rasp, and tears started flowing freely down my cheeks. I couldn't take this anymore. No one here could help, I'm too scared to tell them. I felt the baby kick several times. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid feeling the small, painful, kicks against my abdomen.

"Sweetheart? Is something up?" My eyes snapped open, and I realized Shizuru standing there in the doorway. I sat up quickly. I quickly wiped at my eyes with my sleeves.

"I-I'm fine…" I stammered. Shizuru sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"We both know that's a huge lie, now tell me what's going on" She said. I struggled until I was sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm listening" she said. Everything started to blur, and I found myself crying to Shizuru, telling her that I was pregnant, and how I couldn't take it anymore. Shizuru listened intently.

"Why aren't you getting help?" She asked.

"I don't want to tell them, I'm scared" I answered.

"Can you at least try to tell Kurama, he deserves to know" I dried my eyes and nodded, and together, we went down the stairs.

* * *

"_Shea here, next time, I spend the rest of the barbeque trying to tell Kurama I'm pregnant, but all these interruptions! Damn you guys! Next time: __**Chapter 63: Please listen... hear the news! **__He needs to know…"_

* * *


	63. listen up everyone!

_Recap: Last time, Shea and Shizuru sat and talked about her pregnancy. Now, she needs to tell Kurama her news._

* * *

**Chapter 63: Please Listen… Hear the News!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I went back outside with Shizuru, where Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting on the lawn for fun. The others were watching, quite amused with the guys antics. Koakota had finally gotten a little closer, but stuck around Kurama. I walked over to Kurama's side. I grabbed his hand, to let him know I was there. He turned around.

"Shia, you missed your lunch" He reminded me, using my human name.

"Yeah, guess I did, I wasn't hungry anyway." I told him. He dragged me over to the table to make me eat something.

"But Shuichi…" I whined, using his human name so the adults around wouldn't register the name Kurama in their minds.

"Eat" He said sternly. I groaned, and ate a spoon of the potatoes.

"Happy?" I asked.

"No" he responded. I pushed him from the table, under the arch of our rose garden at the side of the house, and onto the bench.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked. I ignored his question.

"Kurama…do you….remember…the week after the tournament….when we….um…" I felt my face heat up as I tried to say it. He blushed slightly.

"Yes…" He responded.

"Well… I may have-"And along comes the interruption…

"Guys, there you are!" Bruno and Boton shouted. I sighed.

"Yes guys?" I asked.

"We are trying to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop fighting, because now it's for real, can you help?" Boton asked. Kurama nodded. Yeah, well help, never mind what the screw I have to say… Bruno and Boton started to walk away, Kurama starting to follow.

"But Kurama I need to tell you I'm-"

"It will need to wait"

"But I'm-"

"Shea"

"But-"

"Shea…" I decided not to waste anymore time arguing.

"Pregnant…" I said when the other two were out of earshot.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I turned around. She was staring at the roses, now in complete silence.

"What?" I asked, like I hadn't heard it.

"I'm….pregnant." she repeated. I heard Bruno shout that everything was ok. At least one thing was ok. I kept replaying Shea's words in my mind, trying to make sense of the two words like a foreign language. After a while, I regained my voice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" I questioned.

"F-four or five months…" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, why don't you try getting pregnant, then coming and telling me ok?" she said.

"…" I had nothing to say.

"Look at me Kurama. Did you think I was eating too much? I've been having morning sickness, and I'm almost never hungry. Instead, I've been carrying this baby, getting constantly mocked and almost killed twice….I… I'm scared ok!" She started sobbing, sinking to her knees on the cool concrete. Honestly, I can say I felt horrible. I bent next to her, and she hid her face in my shoulder, her sobs becoming muffled, but her body shaking violently.

"Shh..." I cooed quietly in her ear. She continued to sob as she told me Fia's real job and the events of the past few months.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first….all…all I wanted was for you to be there, but I was scared of how you'd react…" She said after she calmed a little. I helped her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We need to tell the others now, though I don't know how they will take it, they need to know." She stopped me.

"But what if the baby comes out with fox ears and a tail or something?! Yeah, mom, your grandchild is a demon, oh while I'm at it, I need to tell you I'm a demon too!" she said. I gripped her hand

"It's a risk we need to take." Kurama said. She seemed to give up, and I took her to the others. I explained we needed to tell everyone something inside, and Shizuru and Kuwabara looked over to us. They seemed to know what it was already. Once everyone was seated, (especially our mothers), I made the announcement, since Shea was paralyzed like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Everyone… Shea is…pregnant" I announced. My mother and Ara gained that blank look, my Koakota and my mother's fiancée stared at me, Boton and Keiko blinked a few times. Yusuke looked like he was checking his hearing, Atsuko didn't seem to care, she was drinking, Hiei just gave me a "Hn." as if wondering how I could be so stupid and Bruno took a wooden fan from the table and started fanning Ara, it seemed like he was glaring. My mother found her senses again first.

"But…. She is so young Shuichi, and you are too" Ara came in second.

"You two can't possibly raise a baby!" she exclaimed, directing it toward her daughter, who looked like she was about to cry again.

"Shuichi, how could you let this happen?" My mother scolded.

"Shiori… don't blame him… please, it wasn't really his decision" Shea said after a while.

"I'd like to know, how you thought it would be ok to go ahead and do something like that at such a young age." Ara asked her daughter.

"Mom, sometimes, people do things when they have no idea what the heck they are doing, and ok, so I got pregnant, big deal, the things out in five months, we can care for it then." She said.

"Have you thought about abortion?" Shiori asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to get an abortion, I'm going to let it be born, then I'll figure out what I want to do." Both mothers' fury calmed.

"Fine, but Shia, you are going to take mother's classes, ok?" she said. Shea simply nodded. The adults left the room with Koakota. Following this, Keiko and Boton jumped onto Shea.

"Shea, you're going to do great as a mother!" Boton shouted. Keiko nodded in assurance.

"So you're going from thief, to criminal on my first case, to teammate, to father? Big step Kurama. "Yusuke said. I nodded slightly. Bruno stared at me.

"Ok dude, I feel too lazy to kill you for getting my sister pregnant right now, so I'll do it later." He said. Boton smacked Bruno in the back of the head, and then pointed to Shea. The girls sat her on the couch, and we talked together with one another, until Shea fell asleep listening to the conversation.

* * *

_  
"Ha-ha, it's Boton, so Shea's pregnant? That was quite a shock. But here we go again, the four demons of team Urameshi each gets a summoning to demon world, and all this is going to mean is trouble! Next time: __**Chapter 64: Summoning**__ "_


	64. Summoning

_Recap: last time, everyone learned of Shea's pregnancy, but now, a new challenge awaits our five members of the team, that soon may not be a team…_**Chapter 64: Summoning**

* * *

**Shea's P.O.V**

When I woke up, it was raining. Everyone was gone, and it was around midnight. I got up. Something bright caught my eye. On my computer desk, I noticed a bright little ball. It looked similar to a message capsule from demon world. I picked it up and moved it in my hands. Fia woke up and crawled out from under my bed. She yawned and looked over to me.

"What do you have there?" She asked quietly.

"A message capsule" I responded in a whisper. She became more interested, and leapt from her spot on the bed, to the chair, to the desk. She sniffed it.

"What could it be for?" She asked.

"I really can't answer, I'm not sure" I responded. I made my way quietly past Bruno's room, then my mother's, undetected. Fia followed behind. I snatched my raincoat from the hook by the door and ran out the door. Without thinking, I ran to the Train station. I hid behind the support beam when I saw Kurama and Hiei, and heard another voice. When the other voice stopped, I stepped from behind the beam, I saw a spirit message disappearing. Fia wrapped her tails around my neck after clambering up my shoulder to make me feel warmer.

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat, making my presence known to the other two demons. They turned around.

"Shea?" Kurama questioned. I nodded, taking notice that he was gripping the crate he was sitting on pretty hard. I walked over to join them.

"Kurama, be careful, shock isn't exactly what we need for you right now." I said, brushing my hand against his cheek. I then pulled out the little glowing capsule.

"You guys get one too?" I asked.

"Yes, but ours wasn't silver" Kurama answered. I just noticed it was silver.

"Hn. I'll stay to hear your message, and then I'm out of here." Hiei said coldly. I faced the support beam and threw the ball lightly onto it, breaking it. It looked like a pencil drawing of Temmaro, but he was asleep. I blinked in confusion. His eyes suddenly opened and he looked directly at me. He yawned.

"Oh, hey Shea, couldn't you answer this damned thing in the morning?" he asked. I stood silently.

"Well, you going to answer, cause if not, you just woke me up for nothing" I blinked and then answered.

"Ok Temmaro… what do you want from my life today?" I wondered. He smirked.

"Yes, I told Sandra this works like one of those human telephone things! Verbal messages my ass!"

"Temmaro!" I shouted, trying to keep him focused. He turned his attention back to me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You had something to tell me?" I questioned. He thought for a minute.

"Oh yup! We need you back in demon world pal." He answered. I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause' without you, we are going to die! You know that Raizen is dying right? And you know that Mukuro and Yomi aren't exactly going to take kindly to a fourth power threatening them, right?" he asked.

"Then why, Temmaro, would it be a wise idea to bring me into this?" I inquired.

"You know they'll go after us and the eagalites, a power is no good without any armies, and they know your dad's plan was to have you rule over the eagles and foxes in the kingdom and take his place, they aren't exactly going to hand you the power you know" Temmaro explained.

"I know, but Temmaro… I'm pregnant… you know how vulnerable a pregnant fox is, right? You know that Yomi and Mukuro can easily take me down if I go up against them." I said.

"Please Shea; you never know when they are going to strike us!" He said worriedly.

"Temmaro, keep yourself together, I'll go ok?" I asked.

"Good, get your ass here soon as possible" he told me.

"Can I kick yours when I get there?" I asked

"Dunno, you going to sit on me or something?" He retorted

"Stop treading into deep water" I warned him. Hiei turned around.

"Hn. I'm out of here, see you whenever I do." He said before leaving. After Hiei left, Temmaro looked unhappy.

"What a grouch" he said to us.

"Don't you need to go?" I said,.

"Oh crap! Yes I do, later Foxy!" he said happily before disappearing like a drawing. I sighed.

"Friends…" I grunted. Fia looked amused. She jumped off my shoulders and went to watch the rain. I turned to Kurama.

"So, I guess you need to help Yomi…" I said. His eyes widened.

"But how did you…"

"Yomi's an old acquaintance, right?" I tried to look distracted by picking up his jacket's end and examine the fabric.

"You've gotten so much stronger, since we met, and I know now that he is one of the powers, he'll want you to fight with him… take down both Mukuro and myself-"he pulled me against him, I didn't resist or struggle.

"I won't let him hurt you…" He whispered into my ear. I took in his scent, the usual rose smell.

"It won't mean that he isn't going to try" I said sadly. I felt the baby kick again and almost basically collapsed. It hurt like hell. I think this baby was out to kill me. Kurama caught me.

"Shea? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Kurama… I think this baby wants to kill me." I joked. He kissed me softly.

"I really don't want to leave you, especially not now" he said. I looked at him.

"I don't want you to leave either….but, I know the others will keep me safe, it's ok, there isn't a need to worry yourself." I assured him. He frowned.

"But if it's born." I put a hand to his cheek.

"You know demon pregnancy can take up to two years, in that time, I hope the war will be over." I said. He finally decided he wanted to walk me home.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Shea, so, we have to leave for demon world huh? Turns out Yusuke goes off first, and his parting is not easy for anyone, and we all have lines to cross. Next time: __**Chapter 65: Boundaries!**__ "_


	65. Lines

_A/N: yes so you know, i was infact watching the episode where Yusuke leaves at the time i wrote this chapter, so obviously, a lot of the parts here are from that episode and i added things, live with it__! anyway, let's move onto the chapter, ok?_

* * *

_Recap: Last time, everyone got a summons from demon world, now; Yusuke must leave before the other three…_

* * *

_**Chapter 65: Boundaries!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

It was late that night when I went to Genkai's temple. I knew Yusuke was leaving, as Keiko had come to me earlier:

_The doorbell rang. I walked over to get it. The second I opened it, Keiko threw her arms around me. I blinked in confusion._

"_Keiko…?" I asked. Her eyes were flooded with tears when she looked up at me._

"_What's the matter?" I questioned, leading her over to my couch. She sat down and I sat next to her._

"_It's Yusuke…" she said quietly._

"_What…about Yusuke?" I inquired. She played with the tied bow around her neck._

"_He said he was leaving… and wouldn't be back until he was eighteen… but Shea… I can't wait that long… I want to, but I feel all he cares about is fighting." She answered. I put my hand on her shoulder._

"_Keiko… I know it's hard to believe, but he cares for you… but this problem with him being part demon…it's bugging him…and the only way to take care of it is going to demon world." I said._

"_But-"_

"_Keiko, he isn't the only one who has to leave, Kurama, Hiei, and I have to leave for demon world too, and I'm afraid the four of us, aren't going to be on the same team anymore." I said sadly. Keiko looked scared._

"_But, Shea, I really don't want any of you to leave" She said. I shook my head._

"_Keiko, we're all coming back, well as far as I know, Yusuke and I will be back, and so will Kurama, he wouldn't just leave his mother like that." I said. Keiko smiled._

"_Shea- It's funny… this is how we met. Sitting together like this, remember? I thought that time I talked to you would be the only one, but then I saw you again, at the tournament, and I got this funny feeling we were going to be good friends… Mmm… I'm really glad that feeling was right."I reached over and hugged her._

"_I am too" I responded. She pulled away from the hug._

"_Oh, and tell Yusuke, that if he isn't back, I'm going to have you take me to demon world, and then I'm going to kick his butt" Keiko said. I chuckled._

"_I somehow think he's always been more scared of you then of any demon we've faced so far." I joked. We both joked around and laughed for the next hour or so._

Now, I headed up the stairs of Genkai's temple. Yuki, Fia, and Setsuya, followed closely behind. I heard a yell, then a powerful punch. I ran as fast as I could, which with my current weight, wasn't too fast. The shout sounded like Kuwabara's. I ran through the back and stationed myself in a bush. I came just in time to see a black dot appear, and become shrouded in an ocean blue orb. Three people clad in gray armor and yellow and red markings on it appear. One guy with purple hair, another with light blue, and then a girl with puffy yellow hair. I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara, followed by Koenma, Boton, Yukina, and Genkai, appear from inside.

"The spirit defense force..." Kuwabara said in astonishment.

"Ready to take your leave, Mr. Urameshi?" The blue haired guy asked.

"Anytime you are" Yusuke replied.

"You freaks wouldn't open up the hole to demon world again!" Kuwabara shouted. Koenma chuckled.

"Not only would they, they volunteered." He said.

"Just because you guys are too weak to kill him, you're gonna just send him to demon world?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"We aren't going to deny that, and for the record, if we wanted to, we could have gotten rid of that pregnant hybrid demon, but we realized we couldn't because her mate was here as well." The blue haired guy said once more. I growled under my breath. He explained how king Enma wanted to contain Yusuke in spirit world, so he couldn't cause any trouble in human world, being the Mazaku he is. I heard the bushes rustle to the right and watched as Hiei jumped out.

"Uh…Hi Hiei: Kuwabara greeted.

"I got an invitation to return to demon world as well." Hiei said after a few seconds.

"You're going to fight on Yusuke's demon daddy's side too?" he asked.

"No, it was from Mukuro, one of Raizen's major enemies"

"You aren't going to accept that, are you Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned.

"In fact I am" Hiei responded.

"So you're willing to fight Urameshi?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"If that is our destiny." Hiei answered.

"Maybe mine too" I heard as all of us turned to see Kurama come from the bushes on the left.

"Not Kurama too!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I was also requested in demon world, and at the request of the third ruler, Yomi." He said calmly.

"I feel…like the ugly one at the dance." Kuwabara said quietly. I walked out.

"Weird so do I, I was called to demon world too, at request of my kingdom, I'm going to have to join the ranks of Yomi and Mukuro and figure out what to do as the naïve princess then" I explained.

"I'll be leaving, but sometime after Hiei and Yusuke, Shea will be leaving at the same time as me." Kurama said. I nodded; we had to go to Shiori's wedding, so we had to stay.

"Grr… I don't believe what you're saying, have you all gone nuts?! I thought we had a good thing going, I thought we were a team! We were gonna fight the good fight together! But it turns out you'll pick any fight, even against each other! I considered you my friends, but you're no friends of mine!" Kuwabara yelled

"Somehow I think I can live with that "Remarked Hiei.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little runt!" Kuwabara shouted, leaping over the banister and grabbing Hiei by the cloak. I finally just snapped, once all of Kuwabara's words just sunk in.

"STOP!" I shouted. Growling, I shook my head. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Whoever gave you the right to persecute us? Just because we are demons, and have something to do, you think we're some kind of monsters praying on each other?! I've got some news for you Kuwabara, humans and demons have the same priorities. When something comes up, and it makes us feel threatened, we do something about it. This is just the case, it's in our blood Kuwabara and whether you like it or not, you're going to have to live with it!" My breathing became ragged from the yelling, and Kurama walked over to me. Genkai took over my small speech.

"We have no reason to believe they are abandoning the good fight" She continued.

"Get off it old lady, they're going to demon world, evils all they do!" Kuwabara shouted. I growled, it was like everything I just said went through both ears. Yukina stepped a little closer.

"Kazuma, just because someone is born a demon, doesn't mean he is evil, or have you forgotten I too am of demon world?" she questioned.

"But- I didn't-"Kuwabara sighed in defeat. Score one for Yukina. When it got silent, Yusuke jumped over the banister. He walked over to Kuwabara.

"Listen" He sluing his arm over the angry carrot-top's shoulders.

"What do you want you traitor?" I couldn't hear what Yusuke said next, but Kuwabara looked surprised. I did hear something though.

"Hey while you're in demon world could you track down Yukina's brother?" Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Eh... Yeah if he's even there when I am" I saw Hiei turn and give him a death glare.

"Why does everyone get all weird and nervous when I bring up Yukina's brother?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama chuckled and I gave a small giggle.

"Mr. Urameshi…" Blue said again. We all looked back.

"The time is now for your departure."

"Alright soldiers, double time! " Yusuke shouted. We all walked out a little deeper, until we arrived near the portal. Pu had shown up too. I stood behind Kurama quietly, he had his arms crossed. We all stood silently until Yusuke broke it.

"Anyone besides me find it ironic that Sensui went through all that trouble to open up a hole to demon world, but these weak security guards can do it so easily?" he asked .

"Urameshi…" Yusuke turned around.

"Forget what I said earlier… we may be different, but we'll always be-"

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke said quietly.

"Sorry, just some dirt in my contact lenses is all…" he lied. Yukina looked at him.

"You don't wear contacts." Boton looked bewildered.

"He doesn't? "She asked.

"Well… later guys... Kurama, Hiei, and let's not forget you Shea, see you on the flip side." Yusuke said. We nodded. Pu gave a small cry, not wanting Yusuke to go.

"Yusuke! Wait up!" I shouted, going up to him.

"Shea, what?" He asked.

"Keiko wanted to tell you, if you don't come back, she going to have me get her to demon world and beat you're sorry ass." I exaggerated. He grimaced and then smiled at me.

"Tell her I won't let it happen." He said. I agreed, and then stepped back by Pu, who put his head to my shoulder, searching for comfort. Fia, Setsuya, and Yuki stood in silence.

"Yusuke…you aren't going to leave us are you?" Boton asked.

"I'm afraid so" He answered. Boton started tearing up.

"So like I said, later guys!" with that, Yusuke turned and leapt into the portal.

"Yusuke!" Boton cried out. I scratched Pu's head as I watched Yusuke leave. They started to seal the portal, and I let my feelings of sadness stay contained.

* * *

"_Yusuke left… now it's Shea and Kurama's turn, and though they have to split up, they're not going to give up a thing, and once Shea get's to the kingdom, something happens just a bit earlier than all of us expected. Next time: __**Chapter 66: Split apart, the Event that brings us together once more!**__"_


	66. When the time comes!

_Recap: Last time, Yusuke left for demon world, now after he and Hiei, Shea and Kurama depart as well._

* * *

**C****hapter 66: Split apart, the Event that brings us together once more!**

* * *

**Shea's P.O.V**

It's been a whole two months since Shiori's wedding. It was beautiful, and a lot of our friends that were still in human world were there. But today, I am walking up the steps to Genkai's temple with him. I am now seven months pregnant. I didn't tell Kurama, but human pregnancy laws, that state nine months until the baby is born, may overtake demon pregnancy, which can last up to two years. But I wasn't going to take a risk and tell him that. It seems I'm keeping a lot more from him than I should…but what do you expect? I can't just risk him going with me to my kingdom, I mean, he has to go see Yomi, and I don't want to get him in trouble.

But it seems like leaving him will be more of a heartbreak than I thought it would. Fia has been acting strangely as of late. I think this may mean the baby wants to come a little earlier than the demon pregnancy allows.

"Shea, are you alright?" I heard Kurama ask.

"Um… Yeah, I feel fine." I responded. We finally reached the top of the stairs, Genkai really needs to add an escalator or something, these stairs, not good for a pregnant woman. Fia ran ahead of us giddily. Setsuya followed her, trying to stop her before she broke something. I was leaving Yuki and Yuri with Genkai, so Pu wouldn't get lonely. We met Genkai and Yukina out front.

"There you two are, the Spirit Defense Force has opened the portal for you two." Genkai said. We nodded and followed her in. Out in back, the portal was indeed there.

"Rooo!"

"Riiii!" I bent down. Patting both Yuki and Yuri, I got up. They pulled their ears back. I waved to Yukina, Boton, Koenma, and Genkai. Before any of us had time to react, someone came through the portal.

"Ah, Temmaro, glad you could come and be Shea's escort" Koenma said. Temmaro smirked and looked over to me.

"Hey Whale, we need to get going." He joked.

"I swear Temmaro, when I get back with you, I'm going to kick you until you lose consciousness! " I growled. He laughed as Fia and Setsuya came to his side. I turned to Kurama. Sadness was evident in my eyes, as I could see from Setsuya's posture.

"Kurama I-"I turned away slightly. Everyone was silent, not saying a word; even Temmaro shut his mouth for once. Kurama cupped my cheek and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I know it's going to be hard, but at least try not to get killed." He said softly. He then bent over and whispered into my ear.

"I love you" I couldn't take it; I wrapped my arms around him, dropping my bag in the process. Crying softly, I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too." I whispered as I pulled away. Temmaro walked over and picked up my bag. He slung it over his shoulder and took my arm, leading me toward the portal. Fia and Setsuya went through first. I looked back one more time. The others watched intently. I then turned to Temmaro and shook my head. He and I then went through the dark portal. Once we saw light again, we were in demon world.

"Finally, I thought you two would never get here!" Azami shouted. She noticed my tears and walked over to dry them. I noticed standing behind her, was Ms. Sandra, and a girl with long red hair to her mid back, and ocean blue eyes. I could say she looked like Hoshi, but she was older. The other standing beside her was an owl demon. I could tell by the length of his wings and markings on his face. He was Clad in armor and had warm grey eyes and navy colored hair Then behind him, was a tiger demon, her orange hair extended to her shoulders, with tiger ears and an orange tail with black stripes.

"Who are those three?" I asked. The red haired girl looked offended.

"What Shea? Ya don't remember yer ol' pal Hoshi?" She asked. Wait…what?!

"Hoshi?! But you were a kid last time I saw you!" I said. Hoshi laughed.

"It was my wee form ya saw that ya did, I'm nine hundred years old, younger than ol' Jin, but not by much." She chuckled. I nodded and shook her hand.

"Well that explains her, but who are those two?" I questioned, pointing to the tiger and owl demons. Temmaro walked over to the owl demon and patted his back.

"This is my pal Tomico! We've been buddies for a while, and since owl demons and eagle demons work well together, I figured he could help us." Temmaro explained. A demon owl fluttered onto the owl demon's wing.

"Saffron, there you are" Tomico said to the owl. The owl hooted and cocked its head to the side.

"Well, nice to meet you Tomico, I just hope I don't get you confused with Temmaro" He laughed and so did I, taking his hand and shaking it. Azami took a step over to the tiger demon.

"And this is Naomi, she's my friend, she has an extensive knowledge in use of swords, and I thought we could use her help." Azami said. I nodded.

"Hello, I hope we get to know each other well." Naomi said quietly, taking my hand and shaking it. Fia ran around excitedly.

"New friends!" She shouted happily.

"Well, we should get back to the stronghold." Ms. Sandra suggested. We all gave a nod of agreement. I got onto a horse with Temmaro, Hoshi and Tomico got on another horse, Naomi rode on another one, and Ms. Sandra and Azami rode on the last one.

"So Hoshi, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Truth be told, I came cause I wanted ta help ya" Hoshi said.

"Well, welcome aboard our little team" I laughed. Once we got back, we had a small conference.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. Tomico got out a chart.

"Well, I suggested that since you and Temmaro work so well together, that he becomes your second in command. Naomi can lead a small group of fox demons in handling swords if someone attacks, mainly Yomi or Mukuro. I'll handle a small stealth team, to keep track of the other plans of the two lords. Hoshi and Azami can be your two top warriors, and Sandra can lead a team of healers." Tomico explained. He also explained the current second in commands, but how the arrival of Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, could shift that. I nodded in understanding.

So for the next two months, we trained a team of healers, Stealth tams, sword handlers, and Azami, Hoshi, and Temmaro improved their skills. I'm now nine months pregnant. Then one night, it happened. I groaned as I felt the movements of the baby increase in a contraction. I thought nothing of it, and went to lay down. Over the hour, the contractions got worse, until they hit ten minutes apart. Fia raised the alarm, quickly running down the stairs from my room.

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

Fia ran down the stairs, shouting in a panic, we were all eating.

"It's coming it's coming!" Fia shouted repeatedly.

"What's coming?" I asked.

"The baby, the new princess!" She shouted. Sandra quickly rose from her seat.

"Oh no! she must be following human pregnancy!" she explained. We didn't waste time. Naomi and Tomico said they would stay downstairs and make sure nothing disturbed this. Azami, Sandra, and I, all bolted up the stairs. Shea was breathing heavily, her eyes squeezed shut and clutching her stomach.

"Shea, how close are the contractions?" Sandra asked.

"T-ten minutes…" Shea struggled. Sandra turned to Azami.

"Azami, go get the things needed for the birth" she ordered. Azami nodded and dashed down the steps. I felt Shea grip my hand.

"Temmaro…find Kurama, p-please" She pleaded. I knew Kurama was her mate, and in Yomi's kingdom.

"But Shea- She screamed out in pain. I knew she needed Kurama now more than ever. I raced to the barn, grabbing hold of the fastest horse's bridal and jumping on. The horse reared up and took off. I raced through the forests of demon world, with the time running down, I was making no stops. I saw Setsuya go by with Yusuke, one of Shea's friends; I figured it was good at least one of her friends was going to come, though she needed her mate more. Soon enough I reached the place jumping over the guards.

"Kurama!" I shouted. Thunder suddenly cracked, and rain poured heavily from the skies. I guess they already heard my arrival, because Yomi came out, Kurama by his side.

"Temmaro? Shea's second in command? What are you doing here?" Yomi questioned.

"It's a long story, but it's important, and Shea needs Kurama to come now, please!" I pleaded. I saw Kurama's eyes widen a little.

"I don't think I should allow it." Yomi said coldly. I growled.

"Yomi, she really needs Kurama to be there" Kurama looked to Yomi.

"Yomi, allow me one month, and I will come back." Yomi looked amused.

"Remember Kurama, exactly one month." Yomi said. Kurama nodded, and got onto the horse. I clicked my heels to its side and it took off in a gallop. When we arrived, Kurama quickly jumped off. We could hear Shea's screams in the small house, Azami rushed out of the barn with some water.

"Oh thank goodness you two got back, Shea is just about to have the baby." Azami explained. Is stopped when we hit the kitchen, where Yusuke was.

"Kurama, good thing you're here." Yusuke said.

"I'll stay with Yusuke, all she needs is you and Sandra and Azami" I said to Kurama. Hoshi, Naomi, and Tomico sat down as well. Kurama continued up the steps with Azami.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

Azami led me upstairs, where Shea was under a blanket, breathing heavily. She turned her head weakly.

"Kurama…" she breathed. I walked over to her and sat in a chair by her bed, grabbing her hand tightly in my own.

"Shea, get ready to push ok?" Sandra ordered. Shea nodded and gripped my hand tightly. Azami coaxed her into pushing, and she screamed in pain. This lasted about an hour. A cry pierced the still air. Azami took the small new child over to the wash bin. Sandra's eyes widened.

"Shea push!" She shouted. Shea screamed again, and in about 20 minutes, another cry sounded through the air. A second child is what Sandra held in her arms. I was shocked to see there were two children. Azami looked surprised as she came back with the first child. She placed it in Shea's arms, and took the second baby in her arms to be washed. The first child was wrapped in a pink blanket. Sandra stepped back.

"Twins, who would have thought? She said quietly, before stepping out, maybe to tell the others. Small tears leaked from Shea's worn purple eyes. She was pale, but looked down at the baby. I looked down. It was a girl, her eyes closed. Her head was covered in a thin layer of red hair. On top of her head, two tiny fox ears were visible. They matched her hair color, but had purple at the tips.

"She beautiful Kurama… She said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at us. They were a deep purple, almost like there was another color hidden, but for the most part, they resembled Shea's eyes.

"Azure…" Shea whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"I want Azure to be her name Kurama…" she announced. I smiled and agreed, liking the sound of the name.

"Azure…" I whispered softly. Azami came in then, with the second baby wrapped in a blue blanket. I guessed this must have been a boy. I took Azure from Shea's arms, and held her in my arms. Azami put the boy into Shea's arms. The boys emerald eyes were opened and he seemed to be smiling at us. His head was covered in a thin layer of purple hair, and he looked intrigued with his new surroundings. Shea was holding more tears. There were no fox ears on him, but I did see the tips of purple wings. He had been born an eagle demon, and Azure had been born a fox demon.

"Go ahead, you can name him." I coaxed. Shea looked down on him.

"Barret" She said softly.

"Barret… the perfect name." I agreed. After an hour, we let the others come in. Shea let Yusuke Hold Barret, and I let Temmaro hold Azure.

"Never would have guessed it would be twins." Temmaro said. Fia sat there, proud she had preformed her job as a fertility fox. I smiled and kissed Shea's forehead.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I…was I really a mother? Either way, I felt a sense of pride as I watched the others and my children. I was proud to have my friends, my children, and Kurama…

* * *

"_With the children born, we watch as the month of Kurama's stay passes by. Then he has to go back to Yomi, but thank goodness Yusuke will very soon come up with a great plan. Next time: __**Chapter 67: The fine life!**__"_


	67. Fine lives!

_Recap: Last time, after a small ordeal, Azure and Barret were born, now we see them all a week later._

**Chapter 67: The fine life!**

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

You know what I've realized? For the past week, Foxy has been dumping babysitting on me. I mean, yeah she needs a nice break, but really, get Azami or Sandra to do it. No, leave it to the thunder demon… nice one Shea. What a jerk… oh well, I guess karma has to smack someone in the face. And those pregnancy jokes came back to haunt me. I looked into the playpen where Barret was pulling on Fia's tails. Fia looked in pain, but she isn't a dog, she's not going to turn around and bite him. Wait a second… Where the heck was Azure?! I put Setsuya in charge of watching Barret and ran out of the room. I swept around the resistance village.

"Azure…Here baby, baby, baby…oh geez…if I lose her, Foxy is going to murder me" I whispered to myself. Why can't they be like human babies? Start crawling around four months and not shortly after they're born… why must demon physics be so complicated? I bumped into somebody's legs while crawling around looking for Azure. I looked up to see Azami staring down at me.

"Oh hey Azami…" I greeted. Azami looked unhappy.

"Ok, what did you do this time?" She asked curtly.

"Well…I kind of lost the baby…" I said nervously.

"You lost the baby?!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh… I don't need Kurama or Shea hearing you…" She slapped my hand away from her mouth and gasped for air.

"Shea and Kurama aren't here, they went for a walk outside the walls here, and by the way, who's watching Barret?" Azami asked me.

"Setsuya…" I answered. She wasn't paying attention; she was looking toward some of the small greenery we had here

"Ugh…" She grabbed me by one of my pointed ears and proceeded to drag me over to it. She stuck her hands into a bush and picked out the fox demon baby, clutching a flower and leaves clinging to her hair.

"But how did you…"

"Don't ask, just take her and get her fixed up." Azami ordered, shoving the small child into my arms. Azure blinked at me.

"Don't give me that look young lady…you could have gotten me killed by your mom" I chided. She continued to give me the same blank stare. I sighed and took her back into the house. She babbled as I set her back down in the pen next to Barret. Just in time too, because Shea and Kurama walked in.

"Hi Temmaro, how did things go?" Shea asked. I jumped.

"Err… excellent, very, very good, wish I could stay but I think I can hear Tomico calling me…bye!" with that I rushed out the door.

**Shea's P.O.V**

Kurama and I exchanged glances as Temmaro rushed down the hall.

"…He's so odd…" I commented. Kurama picked up Azure and handed her to me. She giggled happily and settled closer to me. I noticed leaves in her hair.

"Why is she covered in leaves?" I asked slowly. Kurama picked them from her hair.

"I can say I have no idea Shea, but Temmaro seemed very nervous." I nodded.

"Oh, that just means something happened, and he'd rather not tell us, but I won't ask, the kids are safe, so that's all that matters at the second." I responded. Kurama nodded in agreement. Kurama took Barret from the pen and we headed down the stairs. Barret's deep emerald eyes seemed to study everything in their surroundings; it reminded me of how much Kurama evaluates things. Hoshi greeted us.

"Oh, there ya two are." She said. She looked thoughtful.

"Do ya know what happened ta Temmaro? He was in a rush he was, fast and swift, and right out the door he was." She said quickly. I shook my head.

"No, but he probably thinks he's in trouble." I sighed. Kurama and I took the kids out on the plains for a while, letting them enjoy the view. IT was right about sunset by the time we reached it. Azure was nestled up against me, it was a little cold, I'll admit that. I looked over to Kurama, who was busy letting Barret have his fun, and whatever Barret was doing was amusing him as well. He'd have to leave soon. Barret and Azure were oblivious to that, and they wouldn't understand it anyway. Azure suddenly started to fidget around in my arms, her arms outstretched to Kurama.

"I think she wants you Kurama…" I hesitated, not sure why Azure was acting up all of a sudden. I took Barret and watched. Azure started crying, nuzzling against Kurama's chest. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Kurama…

"I think she knows…" I said slowly. Kurama looked down at her.

"I'm afraid she does." He answered, holding her closer to him.

"She's not the only one who doesn't want you to leave…" I said.

"Shea…" He said slowly. I shook my head.

"But it's ok with me… Kurama…I know you have to leave, and when you have to, you have to…" I continued.

"Will you fair ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, I can protect them… Azure and Barret… until this dumb war ends…then they'll have you back…not just for a month…and so will I" I assured him. Not being able to hug me because we had the children in our arms, he kissed my cheek instead, and with that, we headed back to the resistance town to enjoy the rest of the month.

"_Next time, Kurama leaves, and in his absence, Shea is asked by Yusuke to have a meeting at Raizen's area, he has a plan, now that Raizen has died, on how to settle the power struggle. __**Chapter 68: Like Brother and Sister, Yusuke and Shea!**_


	68. Like brother and sister

_Recap, last time, after a glimpse at life after the birth of the children, Kurama got ready to take his leave, now Shea gets another surprise_

* * *

**Chapter 68: Like Brother and Sister, Yusuke and Shea!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

Kurama left yesterday. Azure seems a bit out of it, and Barret hasn't showed any signs of noticing. This morning, I got an invitation from Yusuke's kingdom.

"So you're going to that meeting?" Azami asked as I handed her Azure and Barret. I walked over to the waiting horse and slipped my foot into one of the saddle's stirrups.

"Yeah Azami, Take care of them while I'm gone." I said before slinging my other leg over the horse's body. I dug my feet into its sides. Rearing up, the horse took off in a gallop. I coaxed it into the direction of Yusuke's kingdom. Once there, I was greeted by a bunch of bald guys.

"What are you doing here?!" one of them demanded. I sighed.

"I'm here to see Yusuke." I jumped out of the way when one of them ran at me.

"Calm down, she isn't lying." I heard someone say. Looking straight ahead, I saw Yusuke standing on a rock. I smiled at him.

"Hey Shea, glad you could make it, come on." He said. I nodded and followed him. We came to a spot. It was no fancy office, but it was like I minded much. There were a few moments of silence.

"I have a plan…" Yusuke said finally. I raised my head to look at him.

"Well Yusuke talk, I have kids you know, and with the amount of times I was gone, they may start to think Azami is their mom" I said. He chuckled.

"Ok, ok, so we're the new rulers here right, I'm the new king, and you're the new queen." I shook my head.

"You're not planning to take on Mukuro and Yomi, are you?" I asked. Yusuke shook his head, telling me that wasn't it instead; he showed me a pink vrumari stone, the currency of demon world.

"Ok, money, but you know neither of them is stupid enough to accept that." I said. Yusuke nodded.

"True, but who ever said we were going to pay them?" He questioned.

"Touché, but what do we do with it then?" Yusuke laughed.

"Well if you help me carve the names of demons from demon world onto these stones, then they could be considered invitations…" He started. I wasn't quite following. Wait a minute…invitations….plan to balance power… he couldn't be thinking…

"And said invitations would invite everyone in demon world to battle it out for power in a little-"

"Tournament!" I finished after catching his drift,

"There you go!"

"That's brilliant Yusuke! But, do you think Yomi and Mukuro will follow this whole thing…I mean, it's not very often you have to forfeit your power than try and win it back in a contest you know…" I said.

"Oh don't worry about that, in a few months, we'll pay a little visit to Yomi, then deal with Mukuro later. But you have to back me up on this." He explained.

"Yusuke, of course I'd back you up it is a wonderful plan after all." I responded. He smirked.

"Glad you think so." He got out a whole bag of those pretty vrumari stones.

"Cause you're going to help me carve into them all, considering Yomi is blind and all" I groaned. Yusuke always had some kind of catch when you were involved in one of his plans. The stones scattered as he poured them out. I got something I could carve into it with, and then picked up a stone. The texture was hard, but cold and smooth at the same time, indicating it was no fake, and Yusuke was willing to give up his entire treasury to make this competition happen. I carved Temmaro's name into the first stone I picked up. Then I also carved Azami and Hoshi's names too. I picked up a green stone and carved in Kurama's name. I then stopped.

"Yusuke…would this tournament involve... killing?" I asked, my mind suddenly shifting to Azure and Barret. He looked up from the blue stone he held in his hand.

"Why are you asking?" I held up the stone with Kurama's name on it.

"Because, you know Kurama and I have the kids, and if Kurama ever got killed I'd…" I stopped, not wanting to think about it. Yusuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, no way I'm letting anyone kill anyone… If I did, I'd have a small case of déjà vu." He said finally. I smiled at him.

"In which case, I'm competing too." I announced. Yusuke shot me a funny look.

"Shea, you just got finished saying how you have kids, are you sure it's good for you? You just got out of being pregnant, isn't there a period of time where you-"I stopped him.

"I'll leave them with Sandra, and no, there is no time period I have to wait, plus, I've slimmed down a little bit, and Temmaro no longer calls me a whale, I'm nearing my old weight, I think I'm good." I said. Yusuke sighed.

"You're almost as stubborn as me."

"Almost is the keyword Yusuke"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He responded. We then got back to work on the stones. The smooth texture of all the stones brushing against my fingers as I worked almost made me forget about the pain the needle we used for carving did when I stabbed my fingers a few times on accident. Finally we were down to the last two vrumari stones. I carved Yusuke's name, and he carved mine. We then tossed them to each other.

"Thank you very much Yusuke, now I'll be going home to ice my fingers." I said sarcastically, raising myself back up onto the horse.

"Ha, sorry, thanks for the help though." He said happily. I giggled.

"Anytime… you know what they say, brothers and sisters tend to hang out more than friends." I said. Yusuke looked confused.

"They don't say that." I paused.

"Well… they will!" I kicked the horse's sides, and it sprung back into a gallop, with me laughing on its back. When I was far away from Yusuke's kingdom, I slowed the horse and let it amble. I took the pink vrumari stone bearing my name from my pocket. I thought that his idea was great, and soon, maybe we could all leave and g back to human world, and be completely happy again.

* * *

"_Next time, after a few months have passed the two new rulers head to Yomi's kingdom with their second in commands. When they pitch the idea to Yomi, will he accept the terms, or reject them? __**Chapter 69: Yusuke's Plan, Enter the Mekai Tournament!**__"_


	69. Two on one

_Recap: Last time, Yusuke and Shea met up, and Yusuke mentioned his new plan to her, now, they must present it to Yomi._

* * *

**Chapter 69: Yusuke's Plan, Enter the Mekai Tournament!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I sat at the vanity mirror, I wanted to make myself look at least halfway decent, but not like to much of a queen. I caught Temmaro's look as he sat on my bed out of the corner of eye. I turned the chair to face him.

"Ok Temmaro, you've been giving me that look for the past ten minutes, what is it?" I asked. He gave me a look over again.

"Shea…You need to do something with your hair, and actually dress in nice girls clothes for once." I shot him a glare.

"Lovely boast of confidence Temmaro" I said sarcastically. He walked over to me and tugged on the pointed collar of my yellow jacket.

"You need to act more queen-like, at least in this meeting with Yomi." I thought for a minute. He was right. Yomi wasn't about to take some tomboy seriously.

"Fine Temmaro… what do I need?" I asked. He took a pair of scissors from my bag that I brought from human world and spun me around in the chair, to make sure I wasn't facing the mirror. I shut my eyes as I felt him grab onto my mid-back length hair and put the scissors to it. I heard the scissors snipping and I opened my eyes to look at the ground. Small clipping of my hair were falling, but I didn't complain. The snipping suddenly stopped, and Temmaro went to rummage through my bag. He came up with a brush and hair spray. The spray made me cough, and he ran the brush through my hair. He stood in front of me and messed with the hair on the left and right sides of my head.

"Temmaro?" I questioned softly.

"No questions." He replied as he threw the same blue dress I wore at Kurama's human uncle's wedding at me, he again got it from my bag. He then pushed me to the bathroom and shoved me in.

"Now put it on ok?" He said from outside. I did what I was told, there was no mirror in the bathroom, but I removed my normal attire and slipped on the dress. Once I was out, Temmaro shoved me some shoes. I slipped the light blue shoes onto my feet. He finally got a Arcina lily and placed it in my hair. He then led me to the mirror.

"Am I good or what?" He gloated. I stared at myself. My hair had been cut to my shoulder blades, the front strands of my hair were in two braids tied with red ties. The red and green Arcina lily went well in my hair. The blue satin fit my body, and I was surprised it did. It reached just below my knees. I didn't think I could look like this, or want to look like this, but it wasn't bad.

"See, now that's lovely queen material." Temmaro laughed. I hugged him.

"Temmaro, I don't want to know how you did this, or how you know how, but thanks." I said quietly. He pulled away, and his eyes softened.

"That's what I'm here for" He answered. I smiled and walked from my room with him. I grabbed Azure from Azami, and I was going to leave Barret home, because he wasn't feeling ok, I took Azure along because Ms. Sandra was overloaded with patients and Azami and the others were out training. She appeared to like the feel of the satin. Temmaro rode up to us on one of the horses. I slid behind him, keeping both my legs draped over the horses side, because I was wearing a dress.

"Ready to go?" Temmaro asked. I nodded. I held onto Azure firmly when the horse started to trot. Ms. Sandra saw us off. Soon enough, we met Yusuke and his second in command. Though his second was hesitant, we all continued the travel to Yom's kingdom together. Yusuke looked at me.

"Shea…Are you sure that's you?" He asked after a mile of silence. I sighed.

"Geez Yusuke, thanks for making me feel good about my appearance." He raised his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean any offense; you just don't normally have a dress on and your hair like that." He pointed out. I laughed.

"Yeah, truth is, I didn't see it coming either." I said, stealing a quick glance at Temmaro. Azure was asleep in my arms. The calming motion of the horse's movements put her to sleep. Soon we reached the cliff above Yomi's kingdom. Yusuke took no time in making our presence known.

"Yomi! You son of a bitch! Can you hear me cause I'm comin! So boil up a kettle of tea Yomi!" He shouted. It resounded over the walls of the buildings. I shot him a look.

"Way to show manner Yusuke…" I said sarcastically. Temmaro meanwhile was howling with laughter.

"Ha! Hope he heard that one! Nice Yusuke!" he choked out between chuckles. Yusuke smirked. Unfortunately, Azure woke up at the yelling and started to wail loudly, causing the four of us to cover our ears.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I watched as the four visitors clapped their hands over their ears at Azure's wailing.

"Good going Yusuke! Making the poor little girl cry!" Temmaro shouted over the noise. I could barely see Shea or Azure behind Temmaro, but I knew they were there, that was obvious.

"You know, it's not like you haven't made her cry." Shea's retort came from behind her friend.

"One time!"

"Yeah sure…" Yomi turned from the screen to face me.

"Kurama, assemble your men in the next room from the meeting room. If those two go to far, I will not hesitate to order their assassination, and as the chairmen, you will not hesitate to act on it I presume." He walked away, and I clenched my fist.

"Aye! Would we have ta kill em?! "Jin shouted upon hearing what I had to say. We discussed it for a while, and then went to hide in the room next to where the meeting would be held. The four walked into the next room. Yusuke helped Shea sit down, and then took a seat himself. Temmaro held Azure and sat by Yusuke's second in command. Chu held up a piece of paper.

_Is that really the Sheila I met at the tourney?_ It read. I wrote yes on a piece of paper and held it up. Though Chu was right, I almost didn't recognize her myself. Just then Yomi walked in, and one of the maids placed a tea cup in front of Yusuke.

**Shea's P.O.V**

"Wow…" I whispered. Yusuke blinked at having his request from earlier filled. I sighed.

"So, what brings you both here today?" Yomi asked. I refused to say a thing. So Yusuke spoke up instead.

"Ok Yomi, we aren't the two to beat around the bush, so I'm going to tell you, as the new king on the block, I came up with a plan. And we wanted to tell you exactly how I was going to rip you off you're throne" He started.

"Oh really? Then allow me to show you how I'm going to stop you." Yomi started to glow with pink energy.

"Wait! We have a little gift for you Yomi." I said quickly. He stopped.

"Oh, a gift… how sincere…" He said. I knew he was covering. He knew we weren't so stupid as to give him a peace offering.

"Would you mind unwrapping it for me?" he asked. Yusuke nodded.

"They might scatter a bit, so be careful." He motioned to me, and I pulled on the knot. The Vrumari stones came scattering out. Yusuke's second jumped up.

"Our entire treasury!" He cried. Yomi looked over the stone. He then turned to us.

"There's something written on this." He said.

"We took time to carve the names instead of painting." I told him.

"That one says Mukuro and that one says Kurama" He said.

"Yeah, I figured that we'd all duke it out for power over demon world instead of one giant war, let everyone get involved." He said.

"Yusuke…though this may seem like a good idea to you, no one else is going to go for this." I cut in.

"I did…and I'm sure others would too." He scanned me.

"Well, she may have…" A door suddenly burst open.

"Sign me up so I say!" We heard a familiar voice shout. Looking over, we saw Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Sazuka, Shishi, and Kurama.

"Guys!" Yusuke shouted, getting up and running over. I got up and walked behind him. I stared up at Kurama, who then turned to Yomi.

"Yomi, from here on in, I only represent Kurama's side, and if you can't accept that, we are all willing to take their side." He said.

"Kurama…not you" I heard Yomi mutter.

"Kurama…" I said softly. I felt a tugging at my dress, and looked down to see Azure. I picked her up, and handed her to Kurama. He held her with one arm and hugged me with the other. Temmaro slipped on the Vrumari stones that had scattered on the floor, and all of us, minus Yomi, who had left, got a good laugh. Touya looked at us.

"So I'm guessing that's your kit?" He said, referring to Azure. I nodded. We all then set out to discuss our times up to this point from the dark tournament.

* * *

"_Next time, the lot of us hang out, and we discuss this new tournament and what has happened for a while, after that me need to ready for the tournament. __**Chapter 70: Reunited with old friends**__"_


	70. Temmaro's Threat

**A/N: Still alive people! Sorry, I've had a writer's block for a few days, but I'm good now, so on with the story, but no recap or preview this chapter, I need to get fully back from my writer's block before I do that. So otherwise, enjoy! By the way, I realized I missed some of the next title, just now….wonderful huh? Well anyway, here is the chapter, full title and all.**

* * *

**Chapter 70: Reunited with old friends, Temmaro's Threat!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

We all went out to the cliffs that overlooked demon world. Azure had fallen asleep by the time we got there, and the breeze was chilling, so I cuddled up closer to Kurama. Kurama put his arms around me as the others got situated on either side of us.

"So, how have we all been?" I asked through our silence. Touya glared at Kurama.

"Hard training" He responded. I looked up at Kurama. He was holding back a slight chuckle.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, realizing the six demons did indeed look tired.

"Nothing" He assured me.

"He buried us with the snakes' n' things!" Jin complained. I sighed.

"Guess he kept you busy then" I responded, giving Kurama a flat stare.

"Not as busy as he kept you…" I heard Temmaro mutter. I kicked him with my foot.

"Don't think you can get away with that while you are sitting by my foot?" I muttered back. Temmaro rubbed his back.

"I think we've all gotten a might stronger." Chu said confidently. I nodded.

"Yeah, after I had my children, I started training with dumb ass over here" I explained, nudging Temmaro with my foot.

"Aye, who exactly is the lad then?" Jin asked, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, this is Temmaro, best friend of mine, and x- second in command, due to the shift in plans." I explained. The others nodded.

"Oh yeah, how's Hoshi doing?" Rinku asked.

"She's good, if I think about it, she's probably back at the village, keeping everyone entertained." I responded.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mutt, this your little crew?" A voice questioned from behind us. Temmaro froze upon hearing the voice. I handed Azure to Yusuke and whirled around. Standing behind us, just as I feared, was a female thunder demon. Her hair was long and light green, stopping at her hips. Her lips were coated in a red shade of lipstick. Her skin was pale, but it brought out her green eyes more. She wore slutty outfit that consisted of a a tight black leather vest, that showed quite a bit of her cleavage and a black bell shaped skirt that stopped around the middle of her thigh. Two large battle hammers rested at either of her sides. This was Temmaro's mother. She was a slut when we found her, after Temmaro had been searching for her all those years. And all for what…

"Marliosa…" I growled. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Temmaro.

"Hello son" She said, ignoring me. Temmaro took a step behind me.

"Leave him alone…" I warned her. She chuckled.

"Now, calm yourself, I was just in this area because I heard there was a cute demon or two around here." She purred, looking around.

"Mmm…I guess they were right." She said, looking over my group.

"No, you're going to go away right now!" I snapped. By this time, Yusuke had handed back Azure to Kurama, who Marliosa was now eyeing.

"Hey, he's pretty handsome, even though he has a child, I can still show him a good time" she said to herself. Temmaro growled from behind me, and thunder cracked through the air, scaring Azure awake, and startling some of our group. Marliosa snapped her attention back in our direction.

"Well, the mistake is a little angry is he?" She inquired. Temmaro lost control and shot a lightning whirlpool, but instead of hitting Marliosa, he seemed to have forgotten I was there. I took the whirlpool's shock. I fell to the ground in pain. Temmaro, who was breathing heavily in realization of what he had just done, backed up a bit.

"I always knew you'd end up a failure, you've been destined to be that way since you were born." She said, taking her hammers over her shoulders, she leapt away. Temmaro looked at the others, then at me on the ground. He shook his head, in obvious pain and upset, and ran away. I got up weakly, and sat back down, taking Azure back from Kurama so I could calm her down.

"Shh…it's alright sweetheart…" I cooed to her. I could still feel the paralyzing shock of Temmaro's thunder whirlpool. It really hurt to know it was his, but also, I knew it was only because Marliosa tempted him.

"Lass, are you ok?! The hell was that?!" Jin exclaimed.

"Jin…language…" I reminded almost silently.

"Who was she?" Yusuke asked. Kurama threw some kind of towel over me, and I felt the shock leaving.

"Marliosa…" I said through the tense silence.

"Marliosa?" Yusuke questioned.

"She is Temmaro's mother, though she never intended it that way. It was just some freak accident apparently that happened after a fling with a man." I explained.

"The bloke always seems so happy, happier than a bloke with a dark past should be." Chu said.

"He acts that way to cover up how scared he really is. He thinks he doesn't belong here if he's just an accident. I had to stop him twice from killing himself when we were younger after we found his mother." I continued. The others looked at the ground with no responses. I looked in the direction Temmaro had run off in. I got up and gave Azure to Touya. I then ran with as much speed as I could muster up. I heard a rock shatter and a frustrated cry of rage. Temmaro was in a field, hitting rocks with his thunder attacks, his rage evident in his now blood-red eyes. He only got this way when he had extreme rage built up. He tore into another rock with his electric sword. I ran up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Calm down Temmaro…" I whispered quietly. His eyes toned down in redness until they were his normal green color. He fell onto his knees, and I went down too. I was still holding onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" He said quietly. My eyes misted with tears and I closed them, letting few fall to the ground.

"Oh Temmaro… please…I know all those feelings like you don't belong are back. But who managed to save part of a race that may have been destroyed? Who made the population double? I think you belong here Temmaro… not for your mother…but for me, and the eagle demons too, you're like my brother, and like a brother I love you Temmaro, please stop feeling like you aren't important." His body started shaking, and I could tell he was crying. I leaned against him, whispering words as soothingly as possible to him. I spotted Kurama and the others on the ledge. They looked concerned, but not because of our position. They were concerned purely for Temmaro. I had received some burns to my face, from the electricity, and my small tears felt cooling to the hot burns on my face. I told the others to head back once Temmaro was asleep, and I asked Kurama if he could care for Azure for the night, to which he quickly agreed. Once they were gone, I laid against the rock where Temmaro was propped up. Setsuya and Fia jumped the rocks to reach us when they found us.

"What happened?" Setsuya asked. I looked at Temmaro and wiped some dirt from his face.

"Marliosa happened…" I answered. Fia registered the name quickly, though Setsuya had not. They seemed to understand I wanted no more questions, and I wasn't ready to go back to the resistance village. Fia jumped onto Temmaro's lap and rested there to keep him warm. Setsuya did the same for me. I looked up into the sky. The blackness was painted with light stars, meshing together to form a calming scene. Yet, my eyes misted with tears once again, I could surely feel the wet tears forming in my eyes. I looked up, hoping my father could hear me like he said he would when I was younger.

"Dad, please... I need your comfort…so does Temmaro…" I whispered, before drifting into a soft sleep myself.


	71. Past is past

**Chapter 71: The past is past, the tournament begins!**

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

I felt some weight on my shoulder. Looking over, Shea was asleep, and Fia was in my lap. It was still slightly dark. Had they stayed with me? I guess I couldn't expect any less from Shea. She always tries to help me, even when it means discomfort for her. I remember a long time ago…

_I started up a terrible coughing fit. Shea had run into the barn._

"_Temmaro, what's the matter?" She asked. I finished my coughing fit._

"_It's nothing, just a cough." I replied. Shea bent down next to me._

"_You know I told you to close the barn doors at night, didn't?" She questioned_**.**

"_I know…but it was so-achooo!" Shea sighed and grabbed my arm._

"_Come on sneezy." She said. I looked at her._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_My dad his out today. He won't notice if I bring you into the castle." She dragged me into her room, avoiding the guards, and made me lay down. I protested, but she refused to take care of me in the barn. When it got a little later, she felt my forehead._

"_You're burning up." She said quietly._

"_Uh…no I'm not." I insisted._

"_Then you tell me what it is…" She replied, waiting for my answer. I blinked._

"_Because I'm not." I shot back. She sighed._

"_Fine…" She gave up and walked out onto the balcony. I stared back up at the ceiling, very disoriented at the time. I soon after fell asleep. I groaned when I woke up, feeling hot and dizzy. Shea came in to focus of my vision a minute later._

"_I told you…" She said softly. She didn't start laughing like my mother would have. She sat beside me and I felt something cold over my head. She had placed a small cloth with water on it there. I didn't talk back, I only shut my eyes._

"_You'll be ok Temmaro…" I heard her mutter softly. I remembered when I was small, all I would hear when I was sick was my mother laughing. I never really got to know my mother, all I ever knew was that she loved to laugh at my pain._

"_Shea..." I whispered quietly. She looked down at me._

"_Is there really such a thing as someone being a mistake?" Shea ran her fingers through my hair._

"_Temmaro, will you stop listening to what your mother would tell you. You aren't a mistake, everyone's here for a reason." She replied. I turned away from her. It meant a lot that she said it, but just not enough. I would never feel comfortable in her kingdom. I wanted to be with my own breed. But my breed sent me here, well, my mother did. I would just never feel closure unless I heard her say she at least cares._

"Temmaro?" I turned around, facing Shea, who was now awake.

"Oh, hey Shea, I figured you would have gotten cold and left for the village without me. Shea stared at me.

"Why would I do that? I would never leave you out all alone in the cold." She said. I clenched my fist.

"Shea… can you please answer me something?" She nodded.

"Why do you care for me so much? I mean, I'm just a guy that crashed into your area one day. You never hesitated to help me, even when your dad did." She looked directly into my eyes.

"Temmaro, when I first met you, I could already tell you were going to be a vital friend. I started trying to get you to open up to me a little more. I wanted you to be my friend. As I got to know you, I came to enjoy your company, and today, you're my best friend. I'll always care for you, even when it seems no one else will." I looked down, thankful to have a friend like her. She got up and dusted herself off. Her foxes had gone up ahead. She held out her hand.

"Now come on, we have a tournament to get to" I shook my head and took her hand. When we got there, we met the others in the middle.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I walked up behind Yusuke and tapped him.

"Ah! Oh hi Shea." He greeted. I waved.

"Hey Yusuke." I responded. I looked over to Hiei.

"It's been a long time Hiei." I said.

"Likewise…" He answered. Temmaro looked over to the right.

"Oh, I think I see Hoshi." He said. I looked in the same direction.

"Don't you mean you see Azami, Tomico, and Naomi too?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"Eh… yeah them to!" He said before running over there.

"Right…" I turned back to the others.

"Hi Kurama, did you leave Azure with Sandra this morning?" I asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes I did." Yusuke and Hiei soon got into an argument, but thank goodness the announcer started to talk before it got worse.


	72. the drawings

**A/N: Yup, I'm giving you a lovely description of what you missed, since I skipped over the part where they all meet up again, I made it wonderfully brief…**

* * *

**Chapter 72: The Preliminary Rounds: The start!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

I could see Azure and Barret hiding up in the stands behind Sandra. I know as well as anyone kid demons like them are easy prey to some demons around here. We were being forced to fight in a bunch of fights, in divisions of 49, the victors from each division, would then proceed to the semi-finals, and the victors of that, will proceed to the final match.

**Pachii's P.O.V**

When we walked in to the stadium, I was forced to wear a disguise and all of that, on Koenma's orders. I've gotten a lot older since my death in human world; my human form allows me to age, but only until I get to about Boton's age. I died when I was seven, and I am now twelve.

"They're all half mad." Boton said. I nodded. Koenma broke a short silence.

"It stands to reason. They are all gluttons for blood." He explained. I nodded.

"Still Koenma sir, what if one of them gets control of demon world, and not Yusuke, My sister, Kurama, or Hiei?" I asked. Yeah, I have gotten out of the habit of calling everyone Mr. and Miss; I don't see the reason anymore. A few years of aging does that I guess.

"Then Yusuke screwed up when he decided to do this whole tournament thing." Koenma responded. Great… so he didn't even have a clue of what he was doing.

"But I know Yusuke, he wouldn't botch up on something so important." Boton said. We stared at her as George came up in this silly looking outfit behind us. Boton suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah… I forgot how many times Yusuke has done that."She looked at me and I sighed. Shea better have thought of a good way to try and win, even though as Koenma told me, she may not win either.

**Shea's P.O.V**

We all paused when Mukuro and Yomi showed themselves. Yomi was with his apparent son or something. Mukuro came and spoke to Yusuke. He pulled off her mask and revealed his face. As it turns out, Mukuro was a she. The crowd seemed at a loss.

"There is no better training than the real thing. Use experience to raise yourself up to my level." I looked around to the still shocked faces of some demons.

"Heh, guess some people take it to a shock one of the most powerful demons in demon world is a woman. Guess no one here has ever heard of woman's suffrage." I said, looking at Yomi and the boy at his side. Yusuke was the first to head over there. I followed reluctantly.

"Well hell Yomi I had no idea you had a son! Come to watch your dad fight?" He asked.

"I'm not a kid, I'm Shura, and I'm fighting too." Shura responded coldly.

"Is that right, I didn't know we had a juniors division, Shea, you should have entered Azure and Barret too." I was trying to remember he was joking, he knew my kids were too small, they didn't even have any powers yet. Shura stared for a moment.

"Father, do we have to talk to this one?" He asked Yomi. I sighed; Yusuke really wasn't good with kids. He got that look on his face that said it all. Shura then turned to Yomi and asked to be treated as a close equal. He turned around ran, turning back for one remark that proved he was a kid.

"And if you don't I don't ever want to see you again." I coughed.

"Kids…" Yomi nodded.

"Tell me about it." He turned to me and Yusuke. He explained it seemed like yesterday Shura emerged from…incubation…thing… wow way to have a child Yomi… by the time he left us, it was apparent Yusuke was ready to fight Yomi.

Hiei and Kurama found their way over to us.

"Hey how've you guys been?" Yusuke asked.

"Good more or less." Kurama answered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed.

"Whoa, I think I just went deaf." I heard jokingly behind me. IT ended up being Temmaro and Azami.

"You two are wonderful…" I joked.

"Yup!" Azami sang happily. I turned back to the others. Yusuke and Hiei got into an argument about their power. Kurama tried to settle it, and I was too busy in my own argument with Temmaro. When the announcer was introduced I groaned.

"Oh…why my sister again…" Temmaro got slight enjoyment out of that.

"I love you foxy!!!" Chu shouted. Remind me to ask Temmaro to stop calling me foxy.

"We were going to use the vrumari stones Yusuke presented to Yomi, but we will be using lottery cards because of the large turnout." Koto explained. We all waited in line patiently. Mukuro drew group 74, Yomi drew group 34. Yusuke was in group 106. Hiei had group 5. Shura and Yomi were in the same group. Kurama was in 88, and I was in 85. Close drawing I guess. Marliosa is in this competition too. She and Temmaro drew the same group, group 100. Azami was in group 92. Now that we had our groups we were all ready to fight.


	73. Temmaro VS Marliosa!

**Chapter 73: Showdown, Temmaro VS. Marliosa!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

We were all headed out to the arenas, which were really just big flowers, but very, very large…. Hard….oh you know what? Just stick to calling it an arena. Anyway, as we were headed out, I noticed a few straggling demons pointing at me. Ok… what am I, some kind of zoo animal? Once we got to the arena where the fights of group 85 were supposed to be taking place, I started trying to loosen up my muscles, so I wouldn't cramp or something and lose the fight. Someone up on an eyeball camera looking device rang a bell, signaling the fight's start. Several demons rushed me at once, so I braced myself to fight.

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

I glanced at my mother from the other side of the arena, she was charging up those giant war hammers. She was using electricity to fight, naturally. I was planning on attacking everyone but her, then eliminating everyone so it was just me and her. The bell signaled the start of group 100's fight. I attacked every demon I saw; either smacking them over the head with my staff, or knocking them out in big numbers with my electric whirlpool attacks. My mother was knocking some demons back with her hammers. I counted I took out 27; I was guessing my mother had dealt with the rest. She twirled a hammer as she stood in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't the mistake." She said. I shook the words off.

"Just shut up." I growled in response. She chuckled.

"Fine, if you really want to lose so badly, I'll make this quick." She said confidently. She clapped both war hammers together, creating a large roar of thunder. Dark clouds rolled in and a storm started around our area. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she ran at me, raised hammer. I dodged quickly, but stumbled as I landed. All I could do was throw a weak electrical attack at her.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?" She scoffed. She raised both hammers and started forcing me down the field by slamming the hammers in front of me, forcing me to jump back to avoid the hit.

"Now, if you stay still, this will be less painful." She teased. I continued to jump away. Slipped up and fell off the edge. Trying to think quickly, I summoned a cloud, turning it partly solid so I could land on it. It worked and propelled me back up, I sighed in relief before flipping off it.

"So you survived, at least you've gotten a bit smarter since I dumped you off on those eagle demons." She said. I slammed her to the ground with my staff.

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded. She smirked and pushed my staff away.

"Haven't I said it already? I never wanted you, no one did. When I realized I was pregnant, I wanted to kill the guy that did it." I growled lowly.

"Or maybe, you're just a sorry slut with no hope in life, so you resort to a one night stand with guys you don't even know!" She growled at me.

"What was that?" I didn't answer, but instead twirled my staff, and a lightning bolt hit her. She fell backward. Distracting her was working. If I get her rage filled enough, she won't attack back, because she'll actually resort to thinking of how to take me out! I ran around, jumping to avoid the lightning attacks she threw at me.

"I'll put you in your place!" She shouted.

"Speaking of which, don't you have somewhere to be, like a guy's room?" I asked. She stopped attacking and went to yell at me. That's when I struck her with my electric whirlpool. She fell once again.

"You brat!" She said, jumping up. She clapped her hammers together, sending a shocking lighting at me that sent a large pain through my body. I picked up my staff, feeling that power charge into it.

"Hey guess what?" I shouted. She turned to me.

"You kept whatever guy you wanted to be with tonight waiting!" I said as I fired the power from the staff, shocking her and knocking her out. That's what she gets for being so conceited all the time.

**Normal P.O.V**

"And in group 100, we have a winner, it's Temmaro! He shall be moving on!" Koto announced. Sandra sighed in relief. Azure clapped her hands in enjoyment. Barret looked around intently at everything that came into his sight.

"And from group 88, moving on is Kurama!" Koto said excitedly. Azure giggled and tugged at Sandra's Dress.

"That's daddy!" Sandra smiled as Azure pointed up at the screen.

"Yes sweetie, your daddy is moving on." Sandra answered. Azure clapped excitedly.

"Where's mama?" She asked. Sandra though about this.

"She's still fighting sweetheart." She answered. Azure looked down.

"I want mama to be ok." Sandra brought the child close to her, hoping Shea would pull through. The results came pouring in. Some of the semi- finalists were, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Yomi, Mukuro, Touya, Rinku, Jin, Sazuka, Shishi, and Shigure. Hoshi got beaten during her challenge; she went up against Azami, who also ended up a semi-finalist.

"Hmm… Still no result from group 85, the cameras got knocked out, we have no idea, who's winning, or who's losing." Koto explained. The others waited patiently.

"Aye, where could she go?" Hoshi asked the others. Touya pondered this.

"We don't know, and we won't know until someone comes back." He responded.

"Well Shea better win, I want her in the semi-finals, I want to see if we get matched up." Said Azami. Temmaro shrugged.

"Guess we won't know until they get the cameras up again." Yusuke stretched.

"Must be one hell of a fight if the cameras got knocked around." Sazuka nodded.

"But don't forget, most demons who went into that fight were flying, they must have knocked them out like tha-"Koto's voice suddenly blared over.

"Wait, someone from group 85 has just come back!" Everyone looked over to the stadium doors, covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises, was Shea, she was panting heavily, and there was a woman who handled the cameras with her.

"She was the last standing fighter!" the camera lady confirmed. Shea was the last of the semi-finalists.


	74. The battles are decided

**Chapter 74: The battles are decided! **

**Shea P.O.V**

I limped over to the others; Temmaro stood up and walked over to me, helping the rest of the way over.

"Foxy, are you ok." He asked. I glanced at him.

"Lovely." I answered, sitting once we reached the others.

"Why were the cameras out?" Sazuka asked, walking over to me. I sighed.

"Well, there were mostly winged demons fighting, and as we were trying to hit each other, one of the demons knocked the camera out with a large gust of red win, I think there was toxins in it, but I can't be sure, if there was, it must have messed with the cameras functioning." I responded. Everyone gave a nod.

"And what of Hoshi?" Jin asked.

"She was one of the first demons knocked out; she should be back soon though." I explained. We were soon interrupted by Koto.

"From the semi-finalists, we have now determined the battles!" The names appeared up on a board.

Temmaro-Jin

Yomi-Yusuke

Hiei-Mukuro

Azami- Shigure

The names continued down the list, and I found mine.

Shea-Kurama

I turned to look at Kurama. He seemed to be absorbed in looking at that match-up. Yusuke looked up at it too.

"You guys are really going to verse each other?" He asked. I looked down then answered.

"Well, it is a tournament isn't it? We can't let feelings get in the way of it, if we have to fight, we will." Kurama walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Agreed, no holding back." He said. I gave a small smile as a response. Temmaro jumped up.

"Yes! Jin, we can finally have a battle!" He said happily. Jin threw his hands up.

"And whata battle she'll be!" He responded. Both of them started laughing, and we started to laugh with them. Except that is for Shishi, but he is always a wet blanket.

"We will give the contestants time to heal and rest, then he battles will begin , no specific order has been fixed yet!" Koto explained.

"So, you got matched up against Kurama did you? Way to go." I heard Azami's voice chime jokingly. I jumped. I crossed my arms.

"I didn't choose the person I was going to battle you know…" I retorted. She started laughing.

"I know, I know, just messing with you." She answered. I glared at her.

"You're worse than Temmaro!"

"You sure about that?"

"….No, but your near his level!"

"Again, check your calculation; I'm hardly as bad as him."

"Ugh! Come here you!-"I ran after Azami, laughing as I did. Friends are great to have, as annoying as they may be. The others were busy talking, but I didn't hear, as I was busy trying to chase down Azami. After I was too tired to chase Azami anymore, I decided I wanted to go find Hiei. Ms. Sandra came up to me, and I took Barret from her. She was tired and needed a break, and taking care of two one year olds can't be that much fun. She said she was going to leave Azure with Kurama. With that, I went off searching for Hiei. I finally found him; he was alone, apparently concentrating his energy.

"Hiei?" I questioned. Hiei opened his eyes.

"What is it princess?" He asked. I sighed, still as moody as I left him. It didn't bother me how he greeted me, I was used to it by now.

"Glad to see you to Hiei." I answered. Hiei turned around and closed his eyes again.

"Hn. Who said I was greeting you?" I chuckled.

"Hide all you want Hiei, I know you're happy to see me." I joked. He continued to look away.

"Fine, I'll just get to why I'm here, I truthfully don't have an idea why I'm here myself, I guess I just felt like I needed to see you, it's been a long time since I've gotten into an argument with you." I said.

"Did you come here to fight?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't, I told you, I'm not sure." I was suddenly interrupted by Barret.

"Uncle Hiei!" He squeaked. I noticed Hiei visibly twitch.

"No honey, he isn't your uncle." I corrected, however, this didn't stop Barret.

"Uncle Hiei, Uncle Hiei!" He continued, I sighed.

"Sorry, the kids determined." I told Hiei. He sighed.

"The child can call me what he will, just know that I want him to learn I am not a relative of his in the future." He stood up and started walking away. I smiled. Hiei knew he enjoyed some attention every once in a while, he's just too stubborn to admit that. I decided to go get some sleep, because tomorrow, I would be facing Kurama.


	75. Kurama VS Shea!

**Chapter 75: Kurama V.S Shea, Eagle Princess no Longer!**

**Shea's P.O.V**

You're never sure how things in a fight are going to turn out when you step into an arena. I wasn't sure how this whole fight was going to turn out, but I was willing to find out. The chants of the crowd became distant as I headed to the fight destination. I came to the giant flower that was to serve as the fighting field. I spread my wings and flew up the length of the flower. I asked Sandra to keep Azure and Barret from the arena today; I didn't want them to see this fight, for their sake. I know it would probably get to Azure mentally, and would terrify Barret. Seeing parents fight is something children don't want, well most anyway. When I landed on the flat surface of the flower, Kurama was already standing adjacent to me. Dammit, how did he get here before me? Oh yeah… I'm slow. We said nothing, just stood still, trying to determine the others first move.

"Begin!" The girl working the camera shouted. Kurama drew a rose from his shirt, something I figured he'd do from the start. I stayed defensive, I knew it wouldn't help too much, due to Kurama's cleverness, but I had to try, until I could make a move. I didn't have to hear him shout out his rose whip attack.

"Rainbow wall!" I shouted, putting up a protective barrier around myself. The whip clashed against it, but did not get through to me. I closed my eyes, hearing the whip repeatedly clash against the barrier I put up.

"Rose whip, thorn wheel!" Kurama shouted. My barrier shattered, and the whip wrapped around me, digging into my skin. I could feel warm blood trickling down my arms.

"This…hurts…" I whispered softly.

"You did tell me not to hold back." Kurama commented. I looked at him.

"But you still are" I said. His grip tightened on the whip's base.

"You've been holding back from the start of the match, you have many more techniques than just your rose whip, you used that a lot more when we were fourteen." I said. My wings lit up with rainbow energy. The whip started to burn, setting my sleeves on fire. I ignored it and broke a part of the whip, which turned to a stem of a rose. I decided to try the last ability I knew I had.

"Imitate!" I shouted. The stem burst into a whip of rainbow energy. That's my ability imitate. If I can take a small blast of someone's energy, like I did from Kurama's rose whip, I can imitate, only if they are using an object, what it turns into for that person. In this case, I imitated Kurama's rose whip, only using my energy instead. I lashed the whip at him. A cut opened on his leg. He suddenly disappeared. I held the whip, trying to figure out where he had gone.

"Fire of the rose!" I heard. A green fire enveloped my legs, and I screamed. Getting burned, not fun. I fell to the ground, my legs were burned up, and I no longer had any use of them.

"T-that's better…" I said. My body started to glow, and I realized what this was. I had too much energy stored in my body. For an eagle demon, that can result in death. I sat there, completely defenseless, breathing heavily. I expected Kurama to make use of this, and attack. He didn't. Instead he limped over to me; I knew he was being cautious, just in case I was trying to trick him, though I would never do that.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper, most likely because the audio was on in the stadium, and he didn't want them to hear him.

"My energy…" I breathed.

"What about it?" He asked. I closed my eyes and shouted.

"Energy release!" A large energy burst over the arena, covering it in a heavy rainbow light. When it cleared, I panted, falling completely to the ground. I had to face it, I needed to lose. I was badly burned, tired, and a release of energy took even more from me. Kurama seemed to understand this, and picked me up.

"You win, once again…" I whispered.

"This time it was unfair." He said.

"What are you talking about? Last time was unfair to and you were stroking my tail, how was I supposed to-" I understood he wanted me not to say anymore, so I stopped and rested against him. I saw Temmaro and Jin heading out as we got back. They ran up to us first.

"What a fight that was you guys!" Temmaro commented.

"Mmm… and good luck in yours." Kurama answered. Temmaro and Jin both gave a confident nod and darted off. I can't wait to see how their fight ends up, two energetic guys fighting, makes you wonder who will tire out first.


	76. Temmaro VS JIn!

_**Chapter 76: Temmaro V.S Jin, fun and games!**_

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

Jin and I walked through the plains of demon world. We had promised that this fight wouldn't affect the friendship we were building. Honestly, I wish Shea hadn't lost out to Kurama; I kind of wanted to face her. But oh well, at least neither of them died, though I did lose a vrumari stone in that bet with Yusuke…. Jin knew he could just grab a lift on the wind, but he just decided to walk with me anyway.

"This is gonna be excitin' it is." Jin commented. I laughed.

"Haha yeah, let's make it fun for us, and our pals that are watching." I responded. The wind shifted, telling me Jin was getting pumped.

"Aye, that we will!" He said. We finally reached the arena.

"By the way, what was that business with you, Urameshi, and those wee vrumari stones huh?" He questioned.

"Eh… well y-you see-" I stammered. If I told him about the bet, he may tell Touya, and if Touya tells Shea, than its over for me, at least Yusuke could defend himself better than me.

"Never mind then, let's just go." He said finally. I nodded and he let the wind pick him up. I summoned a gray cloud and hopped on it for a lift. Foxy had always made fun of me for summoning clouds. She deserved all those pregnancy jokes as far as I'm concerned. I jumped from the cloud and landed in the ring across from Jin. The lady handling the cameras flew between us.

"Ready?" She asked. We both nodded with anticipation.

"Begin!" She flew the camera out of the way. Jin and I stood still for a few minutes.

"Give em' a show?" He whispered. I nodded and summoned my staff to my hand. His eyes started to glow a solid blue, and the wind began to swirl around. I held my staff up. My electric whirlpool began to form. He shot wind at me, and I released the whirlpool. The attacks collided, and it began to mesh together. It swirled around the ring, very powerful. We had planned this. We would fight, while trying to dodge this thing

"Ready Jin?"

"Righto." I charged my body with lightning power. He began forming into a wind torpedo. We both jumped into the air.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I watched the fight as I tended to Shea's wounds. They had a giant tornado going while fighting, and I had no idea why. They clashed together in the air, creating sparks and strong blasts of wind as they did. Temmaro wasn't on his guard, and got hit by the giant twister.

**Temmaro's P.O.V**

I was brought down when a shock was sent through my nerves. I had gotten hit by the tornado. Damn, why do I need to agree to these kinds of stakes all the time?

"Tornado fists!" Jin's voice rang out. He was coming at me, his fists formed into mini tornados. I got over the shock in my legs and dodged, and he flew right into the tornado. I suddenly got an idea. I jumped right into the whirling mess. Jin was floating in there contently, arms behind his head and dodging the electricity.

"So Jin, what do you say we continue our little fight in here?" I asked. He looked stoked.

"Ya kiddin Temmaro? I mean course we could, it's kinda cozy in here after all." I laughed, dodging the electric.

"Ok then, lets go!" I formed the red and blue spears in my hand, forced them to electrically charge up and then threw them into the tornado behind Jin. He looked back.

"Well that was sure a waste of shots, dontcha think?" He questioned.

"Nope, not at all." I responded. Electricity suddenly surrounded Jin, causing him a painful shock.

"The hell?!" He asked once he regained balance.

"Nothin' personal." I answered. What happened was the darts I shot were charged, and when they went into the tornado, they overcharged and let loose some power on Jin. Jin shot right back when he turned up the wind, forcing me into the tornado. I was dizzy, paralyzed and disoriented when I escaped,

"Tornado fist!" The attack made an impact with my face amd I was knocked down, to tired to move. The tornado broke up, and I had lost. Jin landed.

"No hard feelins?" He asked, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and started laughing hysterically, him joining me in seconds.

"You kidding, it's been the best fight "'i've had in years!" I responded after I calmed down. Ok, so I lost the fight, I did gain a hell of a friend though.


	77. Kurama's Proposal

_**A/N: Ok, I know, this chapter switches P.O.V so many times, but it is really important that I portray what they are thinking in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 77: Proposal by the Howling Wolves!**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

The remaining semi-finalists finally had a day off. The remaining that I knew personally being: Jin, Touya, Azami, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. But tonight, I sat outside the stadium with my kids, who were playing at my feet. I looked up at the night sky.

"Sorry Father…" I said softly. Azure and Barret played happily, not noticing I was in a bit of an upset . Soft howling suddenly rose into the air. It was like a sweet song, even Azure and Barret quit the noise to listen to the simultaneous howls.

_Aoooooooo…._

_Aoooooooo… _It continued on. I looked up. A pack of gray, black, brown, and white demon wolves were standing on the cliff, baying at the moon. I closed my eyes and listened. My breed worked with these beautiful creatures for years. They were constant companions, much like human world dogs. Azure tugged at my sleeve.

"Mommy?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

"Yes sweetie?" She looked from the wolves, to me.

"Why aren't you and daddy not, married?" She asked. This question had struck my mind so many times. I had always had a large fear of losing Kurama. I mean, I know he isn't the type of guy who would get a girl pregnant, see the kids, and leave. But sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough. I don't do a lot for him… all I do is get myself into danger. Then he goes out and rescues me. The song of the wolves stopped and they scattered. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. I hadn't realized it, but I had been crying.

"Mommy?" The twins asked slowly. I was about to answer, but another voice called out to me.

"Shea!" I looked over to see some of the group running over to me. I put Azure down and quickly wiped the tears on the silky sleeve of the Kimono I had on. They caught up, the more hyper ones out of breath (Temmaro and Hoshi) and the calmer ones walking up behind them. (Kurama and Azami). I stood up. To my misfortune, Temmaro noticed my eyes were red.

"Foxy, you ok?" He asked. I quickly nodded.

"Yeah." I responded.

"But your eyes-"My response was quick.

"I have something in my eye is all, sand I think." Temmaro looked skeptic, but backed off.

"Did you hear that wonderful song?" Azami asked. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, I did." I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Azami asked. I turned around, forcing a cheery smile.

"I just need to get home is all." I responded, picking up Barret and leaving Azure with Kurama.

* * *

**Kurama's P.O.V**

"What's eating her?" Temmaro asked. Azami shrugged.

"No idea, but let's start getting back." Azami suggested. I was staying at Shea's village now; she and the kids needed me there. As the others moved forward, Azure grabbed my hand.

"Daddy, why was mommy crying?" She questioned. I knelt down and picked her up.

"Your mother was crying?" I asked. She nodded. Icouldn't help but wonder why. I followed behind the others. When we got back, Temmaro decided to teach the children about the animals in the village, Azami supervising of course.

* * *

**Shea's P.O.V**

Why was I feeling like I was going to lose him now? I should have been at the stage when we started dating, not now. I ran the bath, the steam leaking out with the water. I put some aromatherapy bubbles in the bath, just like Ms. Sandra instructs me I should, she says it helps stress. Once it was full, I slipped out of the Kimono and into the water. After a while of thinking, I sunk into the water until I was buried up to my nose in water and bubbles. Everything in the bathroom was white, even the marble countertop and bathtub. But none of this, not even the bubbles, soothed my worries. I once again found tears leaking down my face. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Shea?" I turned my head slightly to see Kurama in the doorway. I was not going to fuss over him coming into the bathroom. One, I was covered in bubbles, and two, he's been dating me for a very long time and we have two kids, there is no reason I should feel insecure. He walked in at sat down on a corner of the bathtub, by the faucet. The water on my face hid my fresh tears well. I felt his fingers in my hair, moving in soothing movements.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him.

"It's like I told Azami earlier, I'm a-ok." I responded. Kurama's fingers continued to move, soothing my small headache.

"No your not" I listened to him.

"Azure had told me you were crying, and I can tell you are right now, your tone of voice gives it away, along with your scent. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" I rested my head against his side; he didn't mind that my hair was wet.

"There is no hiding anything from you, is there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Never." I sighed.

"This is going to sound so stupid… but lately, I've had this growing fear. This fear, that... that I might lose you. I've had a few dreams, were you promised you'd come back, then you'd leave… and not return…" I said softly. He continued the soft movements through my hair.

"You never have to worry about that." He said after a while. Those words were all I wanted to hear.

"I love you…" He smiled and kissed my cheek, getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Kurama's P.O.V**

She knows I'm in love with her, and I must wonder what brought up the thought I may leave her. Azure and Barret were sound asleep in their cribs. I had already planned out tomorrow with Azami and the others in the village I knew well. I was proposing to her tomorrow. I didn't have a ring at the moment, but I didn't think she would mind. At least I hope not. She walked out of the bathroom in a nightgown. I was already under the covers in the bed, reading a book. She slipped in beside me, and I put my book down.

"I'm so tired…" She said slowly. She curled up against me, gripping the cotton of the shirt I was wearing tightly. She kissed me and rested against me.

"Goodnight Kurama…" I smiled at her.

"Goodnight Shea…" I answered, turning out the light next to me and relaxing against the pillows.

* * *

**Shea's P.O.V**

The next day was spent hanging out with our pals, though most of them seemed so anxious about something. At night, Kurama asked me to follow him. I complied and he led me to the cliffs. I wondered why we left Barret and Azure with the others. Tonight was a half moon. I remembered how my mother told me she was proposed to on the night of the half moon. While we were sitting on the rocks, he started to kiss my neck.

"Kurama…this isn't exactly like you, you never do this unless you have good reason." I said. He pulled away, but only slightly, his breath against my neck caused a tingling sensation to run up my spine.

"Tell me Shea, have you ever thought of marriage?" He asked suddenly. I was stunned, but he didn't seem affected by his own question, he went back to softly kissing my neck. I found myself purring slightly.

"I-I guess…" I answered. I suddenly heard the wonderful howling of a single demon wolf. Wait a minute… half moon… Kurama kissing my neck without stopping much….and the wolf's song… this can't be what I think it is! He once again stopped kissing and looked straight into my eyes.

"I know I don't have the proper human ring at the moment, but I do have all the demon qualifications…" He kissed at the spot where my mark was. Was he going to?

"Shea… you and I have been mates for a while, and I think now is the time to make sure I never even have a chance of losing you… Shea, will you marry me?" He asked. I swear, did he expect me to say no? Fat chance! I threw my arms around him, nuzzling his neck happily.

"Yes… I will…" I answered. I then decided to get wise with him.

"But you do know that hickey you probably gave me is going to cost you dearly right? I hate long necked sweaters." I joked. It was also a custom of my breed for the male to tame a demon wolf for his bride-to-be. I don't know if we want another animal, what with all the ones at Genkai's place, but I would tell him that later.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay for fluff! Just a fight more people, and we will be arriving at the end of the story! So sit tight and enjoy the last few chapters!**_


	78. Azami VS Shigure

**Chapter 78: Azami V.S Shigure!**

**Azami's P.O.V**

So Shea and Temmaro both lost out. Ok, I guess I can live with that, though I did kind of want to fight one of them, this guy, they one that implanted Hiei's jagan… was he really strong at all? As far as I know, his name is Shigure… I guess it can't really matter, I had to beat him. My mind drifted off. I really was in love with Hiei… but I know he couldn't feel the same about me. He never even uses my real name. He always calls me cat. Shea says it's a sign he's used to you. He calls her princess, Yusuke detective, Kurama a fox, and Kuwabara the … you know I forgot. But sometimes, I think hiding my feelings is a good thing, he'd reject me if he knew, he's the kind of guy who believes females only love, and males don't give a damn. But… I can't let all these thoughts distract me. After all, I had a fight to keep track of. We reached the arena, and we both found our own ways up. I stood in the ring opposite Shigure.

"Ready yet girl?" He asked slowly. This thing with people calling me anything but Azami was starting to piss me the hell off.

"I have a name you know…" I said flatly.

"I don't really care." He responded. I growled. That's it; call me girl one more time…

"Begin!" The camera handlers said. We stood at a standstill, trying to determine who would make the first and faster move. In a split second, he wasn't there any longer. I drew my swords and let my ears flicker to pick up any noise. All I could hear was the crowd off in the distance. I sharp pain suddenly shot down my back. I realized Shigure had come up behind me, I should have realized it earlier. Despite the pain, I managed to stay up. I tried to think better thoughts, at least for now. That kept me standing.

"Poor girl, already about to give in and we have yet to make this fight fun." I growled and whirled around.

"Don't call me girl!" I shouted, clashing my swords together and forcing a large sound wave at Shigure. It knocked him back a good six feet. I quickly called upon my jade bell, this brought me back to when I first fought Shea, my memory of that fight had returned after the ordeal at maze castle was over. But I had no time to reminisce.

"Jade bell!" I shouted, letting loose the spears from my tails. Shigure blocked some with his circular sword, but some snagged on him and broke the skin. He chuckled as he got up.

"Impressive, but it isn't good enough." He got up and twirled his sword, sending the shards lodged in it back at me. I got hit with some, and others missed. I tapped my dual swords together, creating waves that split the ground beneath us in two, leaving us limited to jumping. Our swords clashed together several Times.

"Say goodnight girl!" He finally said. His sword slipped through my dual ones, and ripped open my stomach. I gasped in pain as I fell and held it.

"Just let this be a lesson… Little girls don't belong in the arena." He said before walking away. I damaged him pretty badly, but the blood loss finally made me submissive.

**Shea's P.O.V**

I wasted no time darting out there to Azami, along with Kurama, Temmaro, Ms. Sandra, Boton and Pachii, (who we just discovered were there) and even Hiei. Azami was passed out when we got there, and Temmaro took the job of picking her up. I looked at Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me.

" Hn. Must I answer that?" He questioned. I smirked.

"Hmm…guess you proved your theory wrong… Love is two sided…." I stuck my tounge at him. He got mad.

"I never said anything about love!" He snapped. I laughed.

"You didn't need too!" I began to run around, Hiei close after me. The others dighed in annoyance. Then we began the long trek back to the stadium.

* * *

"_Hey, Shea here, so here's a preview, as requested by the ever confusing author. So, what happens to the rest of the tournament? Who wins control over all demon world, cause it sure isn't me. But after this, what happens to our lives in human world? And those that remain in demon world, like Hiei and Temmaro? Well, find our next time, in the final chapter, __**Chapter 79: Separated by worlds, what happens to us all?**_"

* * *

_**A/N: At this time, I'd love to thank everyone who has read this story, and I am hoping you all look forward to the last chapter. But never fear, for all of you who liked this story, Shea's adventuring days may be over, but what about Azure and Barret, it's a whole new world of possiilites huh? Hope you join me for the sequal to this story, Rebellion. And yeah, the characters you love will be in that story too, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and all of the gang.**_


	79. The closing

_**Chapter 79: Separated by worlds, what happens to us all?**_

**Shea's P.O.V**

I put a wet washcloth onto Yusuke's forehead. Even he lost in this tournament. It ended a while ago. Yomi and Mukuro weren't as lucky either. They both lost as well. Mukuro to Natsumi, a demon I met around the tournament grounds and Yomi to a demon no one even knows. Kurama ended up losing to Shigure, but Shigure ended up committing suicide, though Kurama was counted as out of the contest. And Hiei ended up losing to Mukuro. Yusuke lost to Yomi, but the only thing that left Yomi standing was because he heard his kid shout for him or something, at least that's what Chu told me.

"Shea?" I turned around. Yusuke blinked. Good, he was awake. I smiled.

"Feeling better?" He held his head.

"W-What happened?" He asked. I sat on the corner of the bed.

"You lost, that's what happened." I responded.

"Well… where are we in the tournament now?" He questioned.

"It ended a week ago." A voice from the doorway explained. I looked to see Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Sazuka, and Shishi. Yusuke had a bewildered look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that you lost, and have been out for a week." Kurama answered as he entered the room.

"Then who-"Everything I just explained to you all was re-explained to Yusuke.

"Who won?" He asked. Kurama helped Yusuke and they were adjusted so he was leaning against him while they were walking. When we got into the stadium, a large red-skinned demon was standing on the stage. This was Enki, the new ruler of demon world.

"Well, folks, this has been a long tournament, but I present the winner of it all, Enki!" Koto cooed, giving the microphone to Enki. He took it and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, I would like to thank everyone who has fought so bravely in this tournament, and I have but one rule." Everyone one listened intently.

"I say no mischief in human world." Many of the demons gasped. Azami came up behind me, and I turned around.

"Oh, Azami, how are you feeling?" I asked. She pulled up her shirt to her stomach and showed me the bandage.

"That Sandra is good at healing." She commented. I laughed and nodded. She suddenly looked down. I put a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about Hiei, he'll come around." She sighed.

"Yeah, maybe when I turn 4000 or so." She joked.

"Hey, to demons, age never matters. I'm only 2000, and Kurama is 3000 or something. It still works for us." I commented.

"Oh, when did Kurama become a pedophile?" She asked. I laughed as Kurama turned around at that second and a few of the guys burst into laughter.

"I guess since he met me, unless of course, he's always been into younger women." I choked out. Sandra came up to us, her hair in a mess. She shoved Azure and Barret into my arms.

"These are yours I presume." She said sternly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They managed to get a hold of Temmaro's staff…" was all she said. I could guess the rest.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sandra, thank you for taking care of them; I'll be leaving for human world tomorrow." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure to care for them." She began to walk away. Later, Kurama and I were packing whatever we needed. We had booked an apartment in human world for the time being, until we got steady jobs and could afford a house, and our mothers could hardly wait to see their grandchildren. Bruno wanted to see his niece and nephew as well, along with attempting to kill Kurama like he was going to earlier. That's alright; he'll never get around to it. Could we all really get used to leading normal lives in the human world? There was a knock at the door and I walked over to it. Temmaro stood in front of me.

"Hello Temmaro." Kurama said, not looking up from packing.

"Hey Kurama, hey Shea." I nodded.

"What did you need?" I questioned. He walked inside and took a seat.

"Just wanted to say later Foxy, and good luck…" He said after while. I found myself buried in my friend's arms with in a second.

"Temmaro, you don't want us to leave, do you?" I questioned.

"No…" He said, his reply muffled in my hair. I looked at Kurama, who nodded.

"Maro, Kurama and I were wondering, the day Azure and Barret turn sixteen, would you consider living with us in human world?" He pulled away from me and gave me a look.

"I don't know foxy I mean; it would kind of be a lack of privacy." He said. I knew he was afraid he would be living off our money.

"Well, you can get a job as a hairdresser, I was planning on taking over my mom's hair shop, and she is getting a new job, so I was thinking I can hire you." I said.

"Well I-"

"Come on, please Maro?" I begged. He sighed and I gave him a tackle hug.

"And remember, I'll track you if you don't show up." I whispered in a fake threat.

The next day, I headed to the portal with Temmaro, Azami decided to stay in demon world, Hiei had patrol duty, so she was going to span the courtship process, I just hope Hiei finally realizes he likes her himself. We arrived at the portal before Kurama.

"So, any plans for you pal?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just going to train for the next tournament, that's all." He said.

"What a life!" I said with mock enthusiasm. Azure and Barret chased Cinia, the wolf I said Kurama would have to tame for me, and he did, around the length of the portal. With Cinia's size, he could easily pass off for a dog. I just hope I don't end up owning a zoo of freaky animals, I mean, there are already five at home. Kurama finally came up.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I gave Temmaro one last hug and nodded, and walked into the warm light of the portal.

When I walked through the door with Kurama and the kids, our family was there to greet us. Bruno gave me the biggest and deadliest hug he has ever given me. Shiori saw Barret in my arms. My mother clapped her on the back.

"Shiori look, it's our grandkids!" She exclaimed, taking Azure from Kurama and cuddling her. Azure giggled happily. Koenma had given the children human forms, the parting gift he had given me. We talked to them about the marriage, and got it planned out. I was walking around, trying to get to the train station later that day, when I bumped into a tall carrot top.

"Hey watch where you're… Oh my gosh, Kuwabara?" I asked, standing up. He smiled.

"In the flesh." He responded, helping me up.

"So, you're mom wouldn't let you take the kids with you?" He asked on our way to the station. I nodded.

"Not over her dead body, she wants to spend time with them, that's understandable. Kurama and Bruno went off to the station together, so I'll let Kurama fill you in when we get there." Kuwabara sighed.

"Sure"

"So, enjoying high school?"

"Yeah, its great, getting along you know?" I smiled.

"Good to hear," Kurama and Bruno gave us a wave upon our arrival. Bruno and I went to find a newspaper, leaving the two of my former teammates to converse.

"So sis, you guys were in another tournament?" He asked as I put some money on the counter and grabbed a newspaper.

"Yeah, but we all lost, though I feel like we gained things as well." I said proudly.

"Good to know, things were quiet here, and high school hasn't been quite like middle school." I laughed

"Yeah, you don't have to miss so much school anymore." He chuckled at that comment.

As we walked back, two girls left giggling.

"What was that about?" I asked. Kuwabara nearly jumped three feet.

"Haha, nothing." Was his response. I decided not to push the matter farther. I held on to Kurama while the train was in motion, listening to them talk about Keiko and Yusuke. Speaking of Keiko, I wonder how she is…

All four of us sat at a restaurant table.

"So, how did you guys get back?" Bruno questioned.

"The portal." Came Kurama's answer. Kuwabara jumped out of his seat.

"You mean they opened it?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Demons aren't allowed to cause trouble here anymore." I explained. Shizuru came up to us.

"Bro, how much sugar have you had?"

"Oh, hi sis!" Kuwabara said quickly. She looked to us.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite demon pair." She greeted. I laughed.

"Good to see you too." There was a tap at the glass, and we were greeted by the face of an older looking Keiko. We got onto another train after walking for a while. We had all been called to see Genkai, she didn't tell us what for though.

"Keiko, I love your hair!" I commented. She giggled.

"Thanks" The ride there was filled with conversation, and we all headed up the steps of the temple soon after that.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, wasting no time in darting. I smiled, the same old same old here. Once we were all sitting, Genkai came in and addressed us.

"I have called you all here for a reason." She started. But as she did, another familiar face came into the picture.

"That includes me!" Boton's bubbly aura immidetly filled the room.

"Keiko, love the hair." She walked over and sat by Bruno, who hugged her.

"And myself." Koenma walked in in his teenage form.

"Koenma, how did you get here?" Kuwabara questioned.

"That is something you have to ask my dad, or have Shea and Kurama explain to you." I growled, why him too?! Genkai cleared her throat.

"As you know, I won't around much longer." I looked down.

"But you look better than me on somedays." Boton offered. Genkai continued.

"And after you've given me a teary eyed funeral, I need you to know, I'm leaving my estate to your group." I looked out when she opened a door. All that land?

"It takes three days to get to the nearest town by car, an ideal place for demons, but not as ideal for humans." She turned around.

"Please do something good with this place." She added. We walked down to the beach, minus Koenma and Genkai.

"I can't believe she is thinking about death, the way she lives, she could out live us all." Boton said. We nodded. on the way down, I hoped Yusuke might return.

"There is something romantic about a sunset." Yukina commented when we were down there at last.

"This is going to be my hour…" I heard Kuwabara mutter. That fantasy was shattered when Keiko and I took Yukina to wade in the water.

"Haha, its so cold!" I laughed. We looked out to the sunset.

"Do you…think I'll ever see my brother again?" Yukina asked out of the blue. We nodded.

"When he's ready. That's the one thing about sunsets, they make you think to much" Keiko assured her. I went with Yukina to go see a big starfish Kuwabara had caught. Suddenly Keiko shouted:

"This is the end!" Wel all looked up.

"I'm tired of waiting, half my life I've waited for you to come around!" she paused for a minute.

"But I'm tired, do what you want Yusuke, but it's time I get what I want!" Boton teared up.

"I could cry…" She whispered. We all remained silent.

"I don't want you to wait either." There was Yusuke, standing on a rock.

"See? Now you don't have too." He jumped down and stood across from Keiko.

"Yusuke?" she questioned, taking a step forward. He smirked.

"Yusuke!" She ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Someone, has gotten more athletic while I was gone." He joked. She stared at him for a minute, before giving him a long kiss. A wave crashed over them in minutes.

"Biiingoo…" Boton said softly. I laughed.

"Don't turn this into a floorshow!" Bruno reminded them. Yusuke chased Keiko into the water, only to end up in Kuwabara's headlock.

"Come on," Boton said to Yukina and I. We decided to join all the splashing in the water, whipping eachother with frest waves of water. I turned to Kurama.

"You shouldn't be dry." I transformed to my demon form, splashig him with a wave of water using my wings. He stood there with a flat look on his face before tackling me in the water. I think he understood even he needed to play around every once in a while.

Hardships, they are things that get in the way of life. Without good friends and family, you are going to crash into a wall of hardship, but I don't ever need to worry about that...

* * *

A**/N: Cheer on the happy,slightly crappy ending! thankyou for staying with this story for so long, and I hope that all the readers, it didn't matter if you let me know you read it or not, just matters that you read and hopefully enjoyed it. please join me for the next story, the adventure's of the second generation in the second story: Rebellion!**


End file.
